Fieles amigos
by anver
Summary: ¿Que paso después de que Castle disparó a Tyson? ¿Como se sintió después de ser detenido por sus compañeros? CAPITULO FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Faltaba algo más de una semana para el día de Halloween. Tenía planeado, como otros años, organizar una pequeña fiesta en su casa, y sabía que este año era más especial que ninguno, pues estaba con ella. Se lo había comentado tiempo atrás, pero ella no le había prestado demasiada atención. Kate cambiaba, pero poco a poco, y él no quería agobiarla y hacer que se abriera a todo el mundo a todas horas. Para él era suficiente ver sus cada vez más frecuentes sonrisas y eso ya era suficiente cambio, paso a paso, él conseguiría que Kate volviese a celebrar cumpleaños, Halloween, Acción de gracias, Navidades y todas aquellas fiestas que por ser tan familiares, había dejado de festejar, guardando en su memoria únicamente aquellas en las que fue feliz con sus padres. Él seguía esperando pacientemente.

Total… había esperado tanto tiempo que ella diese algún paso, que ahora, esperar algo más a que ella se abriese por completo y a que su relación fuese pública era lo que menos le importaba. Se sentía bien con ella. Con su risa, con el olor de su piel más acentuada cuando la luz de la mañana acariciaba su cuerpo junto a él en su cama, con su tibio contacto noche a noche, con sus apretones de manos llenos de significado oculto en la comisaria, con sus conversaciones disimuladas ante el resto, con sus miradas de complicidad en las que decían todo sin que el resto supiese que se hablaban…

Tenía pocos días para preparar la fiesta, después de haber estado varios días detenido acusado de matar a aquella chica, había perdido mucho tiempo con ese tema, sabía que muchos de los amigos que tenía pensado invitar, ya tendrían planes, incluso Martha y Alexis este año sólo estarían un rato con ellos, ya le habían dicho que tenían otros planes, pues Martha pensó que este año él no daría ninguna fiesta, después de todo lo ocurrido y la pequeña depresión que había sufrido por ello pensó que su hijo no tendría ganas de festejar nada y cuando su nieta le preguntó como debía plantearle a su padre que este año quería estar con sus amigos, ella le dio a Alexis vía libre para que fuese a la fiesta que organizaban en su Universidad. No obstante ambas le prometieron estar con ellos un rato y luego acudir a sus respectivas fiestas y él no iba a darse por vencido, iba a organizar su fiesta, aunque esta vez fuese más íntima, y tenía que pensar para que fuese más espectacular que nunca.

Maldito Tyson, ya no sólo eran los tres infernales días que había pasado en la comisaría y huido, era la semana que paso después, recluido en su casa, intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado y como encajarlo y seguir viviendo. No había ido por la comisaría, pese a que en ese tiempo se habían hecho cargo de otro asesinato y le habían llamado. No había dormido con Kate ni había pasado por su casa para estar con ella. Tan sólo la había visto dos veces en diez días, los dos primeros días y porque ella había ido a comer con él a su loft. En ambas ocasiones él la había recibido en pijama, con el pelo revuelto, sin afeitar y recién levantado. En ambas ocasiones él había pedido comida hecha y había visto la mirada desaprobatoria de Kate, que intentaba hacerle reaccionar, pero que finalmente optó por dejarle en paz y no volver a verle hasta que él se lo pidiese… y de eso hacía ya una larga semana. Habían hablado mucho por teléfono, ella no había dejado de llamarle cada noche. Kate no se había rendido, aunque le había dado espacio. La noche anterior, él notó en su voz un pequeño cambio y reaccionó. No quería perderla, no quería estropear nada con ella, y sacó fuerzas de su interior, invitándola a cenar con él en un nuevo restaurante muy demandado y que curiosamente era propiedad de un buen amigo de Gina, cosa que le permitía obtener una mesa de inmediato. Suspiró aliviado cuando Kate accedió y él notó como de nuevo volvía el tono de voz de siempre de ella.

Llamó a Gina, que también suspiró aliviada cuando él le pidió que le consiguiese mesa. Gina había seguido con interés la noticia y se había puesto en contacto con el abogado de Richard ofreciéndole toda la ayuda que necesitase. Ella le conocía, ella le demostró que pese a no ser compatibles en el amor, si lo eran en la amistad. Y días después de la retirada de los cargos, Gina se presentó en su loft, haciéndole confesar tanto su relación con Kate, como las heridas que atravesaban su mente en ese momento. Gina intentó convencerle para que cambiase su aptitud hacía sus "compañeros" de trabajo, él se había limitado a sonreírla, mientras ella le retiraba el pelo de la frente, queriendo darle todo el apoyo que como un buen amigo herido necesitaba. Aquella noche Gina sonrió en secreto, se alegraba que por fin Richard hubiese conseguido convencer a Kate y ahora estuviesen juntos, se alegraba pese a que una pequeña punzada de dolor la invadía al recordar como Richard llamaba en sueños a Kate pese a estar en la cama con ella, y como hablaba de la detective a todas horas… ambos habían dicho a todo el mundo que su segundo intento había fallado porque no eran compatibles, pero ambos sabían secretamente y sin confesárselo mutuamente que la realidad es que su segundo intento había fallado porque él estaba profundamente enamorado de Kate. Pero Gina no se lo reprochaba, al contrario, Richard era un hombre maravilloso y se merecía ser feliz y ella haría lo que pudiese por ayudar a que lo fuese, aunque le gritase por sus retrasos y por temas de trabajo entre ellos. Ella le profesaba un gran amor, de amigo, pero un gran amor.

Richard miró su reloj. En dos horas tenía que ir a recoger a Kate a casa. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta su armario para elegir la ropa y meterse a la ducha.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Alexis entrando en casa

- Estoy aquí cariño – contestó el con una sonrisa ante la agradable sorpresa de tener a Alexis en casa

- Papá, necesito un par de libros y seguro que tu los tienes – le dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – vaya barba que tienes ¿Le gusta a Beckett?

- Bueno, en realidad, hace unos días que no veo a Kate…

- ¿Estáis enfadados? – le dijo la chica apenada

- Oh no, nada de eso cariño, al contrario, hoy saldremos a cenar…

- ¿Entonces? – le inquirió

- Digamos que yo… yo …

- Necesitabas tiempo después de tu arresto – terminó ella.

- Si – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija

- Beckett creía en ti papá, nos hizo toda clase de preguntas para averiguar quien había podido entrar en casa, no nos preguntó por ti, sólo quería saber como alguien podía haber dejado las pruebas en casa - él besó su cabeza con una leve sonrisa

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero…

- Papá, es normal que dudase, nunca conocemos del todo a las demás personas, todos tenemos nuestro lado secreto y…

- ¿Me estás ocultando algo Alexis? – le preguntó apartándola y sujetándola por los brazos divertido.

- Papá – le dijo la chica indignada – No te oculto nada, y si lo hiciese, tampoco te lo iba a confesar hoy…

- Esa es mi niña – le dijo volviendo a abrazarla – será mejor que vaya a afeitarme y tome una ducha

- Papá – le dijo Alexis retirándose y mirándole fijamente

- Alexis no me asustes

- Creo que no deberías afeitarte hoy... estás más… ¿interesante? Nunca te había visto con tanta barba. Te sienta bien.

- Humm – dijo él tocándose la barba - ¿tu crees?

- Yo creo que deberías probar… a lo mejor a Beckett le gustas más, y si no es así, siempre puedes afeitarte ¿no crees?

- Ya que esta aquí mi estilista personal, ¿Qué tal si eliges camisa y corbata?

- Eso esta hecho – le dijo mientras abría el cajón de las camisas de su padre y elegía por él.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y cuando el vapor ascendía por el baño, se metió en la ducha, intentando que la temperatura ayudase a que el agua se llevase todo rastro de abatimiento de su cuerpo. Amaba a Kate. Ella había creído en él, aunque él no estaba seguro hasta que punto no había tenido alguna duda razonable y eso le punzaba el corazón.

Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, enrojeciendo su piel, intentaba olvidar, pero aquellos días le hicieron plantearse muchas preguntas. Le dolía que Espósito le hubiese tratado de aquella forma. Sabía que fue el primero en dudar de él. Se habría esperado esa actitud de Ryan, después de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás cuando a punto estuvo de llamar a Gates dando por hecho que Kate iba a liquidar al asesino de su madre, pero no lo esperaba de Javi. Esperaba su total lealtad y no sus dudas ni sus acusaciones.

Kate, durante sus largas conversaciones al teléfono esos días, le había contado con detalle todos los hallazgos y posteriores conversaciones entre los detectives, Gates, la fiscal y ella. Él entendía que las pruebas encontradas les llevaban a todos a considerarle culpable, pero así como Gates le había sorprendido gratamente confesando ante todos que aunque no le simpatizaba, no creía que él fuese el culpable, el comportamiento de Javi le había caído como una jarra de agua helada. Había sido Javi quien le había esposado y quien había dicho a Kate que él y aquella chica tenían una aventura. Quizá Kate tenía razón, a lo mejor Espósito era más leal a Kate que a él y le dolía que él la pudiese estar haciendo daño… sacudió la cabeza y se enjabonó cuidadosamente la barba, haría caso de Alexis y no se afeitaría hoy.

Mientras definía con cuidado y una cuchilla su barba frente al espejo, Alexis golpeó la puerta del baño

- Pasa ¿me das el visto bueno?

- Mucho mejor así papá – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – haces cosquillas, me gusta.

- ¿Te vas ya?

- Si. Encontré los libros donde me dijiste y… creo que deberás salir al supermercado, he saqueado tu nevera…

- Creo que cambiaré la cerradura y no os daré copia ni a ti ni a tu abuela.

- No lo creo, no podrías vivir sin nosotras… - le dijo volviendo a besarle en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta – te quiero papá

- Y yo a ti cariño, no, no podría vivir sin vosotras dos…

- Ah! papá, lo olvidaba…

- Que necesitas dinero… cógelo de mi cartera, esta sobre el escritorio…

- No. No es eso… Sé un buen novio y llévale flores a Beckett – le dijo volviendo a salir del baño y dejándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

Minutos después salió del baño y sobre su cama vio extendido un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul oscuro, y a su lado la cartera con una nota

_"No necesitaba dinero, pero ya que te ofreciste… no puedo hacerte ese feo. _

_Te quiero mucho papá. Da un beso a Beckett de mi parte._

_Alexis_"

Sonrió revisando los billetes que aún quedaban en la cartera. Si no se equivocaba, Alexis se había conformado con trescientos dólares… no estaba mal, pensando que podía haber cogido los mil quinientos que aún quedaban…

Busco su IPhone y marcó el número de la floristería. Ganaría tiempo si le preparaban las flores mientras se vestía.

Kate llegó corriendo a su casa. Gates la había entretenido con papeleo y llegaba justa para darse una rápida ducha y vestirse. Lo bueno es que no iba a tardar en elegir la ropa, a sabiendas que cualquier cosa podría entretenerla en el trabajo, había dejado preparado el vestido que iba a ponerse la noche anterior, justo después de colgar a Castle.

Estaba deseando verle. Durante los últimos días él había estado distante y triste. Ella quiso darle espacio, y sufría al no poder abrazarle e intentar consolarle. Echaba de menos su calor, sus besos y sus noches juntos. Por no decir que esos días sin verle en comisaría habían sido de lo más largos y aburridos, el café no sabía igual, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que podía estar haciendo él en cada momento, hasta el punto que Gates le había reprendido un par de veces por estar distraída. No podía dejar de pensar en él, lo necesitaba cerca.

Se metió en la ducha, rememorando la conversación que había tenido con Lanie el día que descubrió los correos que Tyson había manipulado. Por un momento ella llegó a pensar que Castle la había engañado, y después de meditarlo bien tras leerlos una y mil veces, creyó en sus palabras cuando asustado le negó todo en el calabozo… Y ella lo supo de pronto: esa no era su forma de escribir, le habían tendido una trampa. Sin duda. Lloró con Lanie sin saber como sacarle de aquel lío. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, con la cara y los ojos hinchados, la nariz congestionada y dolor de cabeza. No sabía como ayudarle, pero sabía que él no la mentía. Cuando Lanie la preguntó que si estaba segura, quiso matarla, y la morena tuvo que recular en su pregunta… "_Confío en ti Kate, y si tu estas segura que le han tendido una trampa, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda hasta que lo aclares_"

Pero aun así, en el fondo de su alma, Kate se sentía culpable. Le había faltado a una promesa que le hizo a Castle tiempo atrás: "_No te preocupes Castle, si tu estuvieses en la cárcel, yo te sacaría_"… pero no fue así, Javi la hizo reflexionar… y él, tuvo que apañárselas sólo para salir de aquel lio… y como lo hizo… engañó a todos… una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al recordarlo. Era un genio. Ya no solo imaginando, ahora era capaz incluso de llevar a cabo lo que imaginaba. Una punzada de dolor volvió a su mente… le había fallado. ¿Se acordaría él de su promesa? ¿Sería por eso por lo que estaba tan dolido?

No paraba de darle vueltas mientras se vestía y arreglaba el pelo. Miró el reloj, él ya debía de estar a punto de llegar y aún no se había maquillado…

Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo de su habitación y caminó hacía la puerta parándose unos segundos antes de abrirla para tomar aire e intentar tranquilizar el agitado galopar que sentía dentro de su pecho. Agarró el picaporte mientras soltaba lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y la abrió despacio, buscando su mirada. Pero no pudo encontrarla. Su lugar lo ocupaba un enorme ramo de flores en tonos blancos y azules. No pudo contener la sonrisa, y él al verla entre las flores, fue bajando poco a poco el ramo para dejar paso a su cara

- Hola – le dijo tímidamente sin terminar de mostrar su cara para que ella no viese aún su barba

- Pasa – le contestó ella haciéndose a un lado

- ¿Crees que podrías perdonar mi estupidez de estos últimos días? – le preguntó todavía en la puerta parapetado tras el ramo.

Ella le miró, sonriéndole. Adoraba esos ojos.

- Entra y lo discutimos – le dijo con suavidad dándose la vuelta

El la observó mientras caminaba delante de él hacía la sala. Ella había elegido un sencillo vestido de color azul oscuro, por encima de las rodillas y con escote en uve formado por dos pliegues que caían desde sus hombros, uno de ellos bajaba hasta la cadera, formando una cascada de tela hasta el final del mismo. Se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón muy altos, que le hacían parecer aún más delgada. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de dulce aleteo en su estómago y tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarla y se pegó a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano sin soltar el ramo que aún llevaba en la otra.

- Lo siento Kate – le dijo apoyando su frente en la cabeza de ella – no sé explicarte porqué, pero necesitaba estar sólo.

- Deja que ponga esas flores en agua, no me gustaría que se estropeasen Castle, son preciosas – le dijo ella sujetando su brazo con sus dos manos y apretándolo suavemente contra ella.

Él la soltó despacio y ella continuó su camino hacia la cocina, él se giró para darle la espalda, y oyó como llenaba de agua un recipiente y como sus tacones se acercaban hasta él lentamente, sintió como ella depositaba el recipiente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Me las das para que las ponga en agua? –le dijo a su espalda

- Claro – respondió mientras se giraba lentamente, sin terminar de permitir que ella le pudiese ver la cara.

Le tendió el ramo y ella lo cogió mirándole a los ojos y adivinando en ellos su sonrisa, sus manos rozaron las de él y ambos sintieron el aleteo en sus estómagos. Él fue cediendo poco a poco el ramo, sonriendo al saber que ella iba a descubrir su cara. Una gran sonrisa fue dejando paso a la primera cara de asombro de ella.

- Te sienta bien Castle – le dijo girándose hacía un lado y poniendo las flores en el jarrón

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo acercándose a ella y volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura

Ella se giró en su abrazo subiendo su mano hacia la cara de él y acariciándole.

- Esta suave – le dijo acercándose más a él para besarle

- Te he echado de menos Kate, lo siento yo … he sido un idiota- le dijo aproximando sus labios a los de ella

- Chisss, calla Castle, no importa, ya pasó. Bésame por favor, te necesito – y ella cerró la distancia entre ambos.

Separaron sus bocas después de un largo y suave beso.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kate

- Si… claro. Estás preciosa Kate.

El restaurante estaba situado en la planta cincuenta de un edificio de la Séptima Avenida. Sentados en una privilegiada mesa, en un reservado del restaurante, podían divisar una vista perfecta de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido esta mesa y tan rápido Castle? Tenía entendido que desde que inauguraron hay que reservar con semanas de antelación – le aseguró Kate

- Ya sabes que para mí es más fácil – le contestó mientras le servía más vino

- ¿No vas a decírmelo verdad? Espera… ¿Cómo era lo que dijiste? ¿Mejor que no sepa más? – le dijo sonriendo

Él la miró en silencio. Ella simplemente estaba intentando sonsacarle sobre como consiguió escabullirse de la comisaría, pero en ese momento pensó que debía sincerarse y contarle como había conseguido la mesa, porque si ella se enteraba después, quizá lo encajase de manera equivocada.

- Anoche llamé a Gina – le dijo sosteniendo su mirada – el dueño y ella son amigos de la infancia.

- Ah – contestó ella pensativa, no esperaba una respuesta – Gina…

- Kate, Gina es una amiga – él tomó su mano sobre la mesa – Estuvimos casados, si, y hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero jamás dejaría que se estropease mi amistad con ella. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Conoces mi pasado, jamás te ocultaré nada sobre mis ex, pero son eso, ex, en mi presente son simplemente amigas.

- Ya… - contestó ella – pues para no ocultarme nada, no me habías dicho que la habías llamado

- Hoy no he hablado contigo hasta ahora… y confieso que no le he dado ninguna importancia a pedirle este favor.

Ahora le tocaba a ella mirarle en silencio, analizando sus palabras.

- Está bien – le dijo - ¿alguna confesión más? – le inquirió con sarcasmo

- Si – contestó él a sabiendas que desataría una tormenta- Gina fue a verme a casa hace unos días. Quería saber si estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo – Le dijo con la cara seria – Al igual que se puso en contacto con mi abogado cuando supo que estaba detenido. Me ofreció su ayuda y confió en mí. Y eso es importante para mi Kate –él hablaba muy despacio y casi susurrando - eso demuestra su amistad.

- Me sorprendes Castle – le dijo con enfado – creí que estos días atrás querías estar sólo, acepté tu decisión alejándome de ti para darte espacio y descubro que mientras yo estaba preocupada por lo que podía estar pasándote, Gina avanzaba hacia tu cama…

- ¡Kate! – la cortó – Gina no tiene ningún interés en mi, y lo más importante, es que yo no tengo ningún interés en ella. Gina tiene una relación con un famoso periodista desde hace casi un año, y ella me felicitó por la nuestra.

- ¿Gina lo sabe? – preguntó furiosa - ¿Cuánta gente lo sabe Castle? ¿Dime como es de grande el club de la gente que sabe que tu y yo estamos juntos?

- Pues mira, ya que lo preguntas, no es tan grande como yo quisiera que fuese –contestó enfadado – si fuera por mí ya habría publicado una nota de prensa para que todo el mundo supiese que te amo. Pero sigo sin entender porque extraña razón tú te empeñas en seguir escondiéndolo. No soy policía y nadie puede echarme del cuerpo, ni sancionarme… ¿No crees que todo el mundo sabe porque razón sigo en esa comisaría? O ¿eres tú la única que nunca se dio cuenta?

Kate llevó la copa de vino hasta su boca y vació de un solo trago su contenido.

- Gina es una amiga, Kate. Y como tal, quiere verme feliz – continuó él- al igual que yo quiero verla feliz a ella. Creo que por fin ha encontrado al tipo que encaja en su vida perfectamente, y me alegro. Y ella sabe que yo he encontrado la mujer que encaja en mi vida y créeme si te digo que si lo sabe no es porque yo se lo confesase hace unos días.

- ¿Tú no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo he estado estos días verdad? – le espetó ella

- Si, Kate, puedo imaginarlo. Y creo que ya te he pedido perdón por ello – le dijo volviendo a coger su mano – pero el que ha estado detenido y acusado por sus propios amigos he sido yo, y me ha resultado complicado asimilar que no confiabais en mi.

- Castle yo… - interrumpió ella y él la pidió silencio levantando su mano

- Kate, hasta tú llegaste a tener dudas. Fue una trampa magníficamente preparada – el bajó su mirada centrándola y perdiéndola en un punto fijo del mantel- pero la diferencia entre vosotros y yo, es que yo siempre confié ciegamente en mis amigos en situaciones parecidas, acuérdate del Alcalde Weldon, o de mi amigo Damián… en una acerté, en otra me equivoqué, pero siempre luché por demostrar su inocencia, porque yo confiaba en ellos Kate… es duro ver como tus amigos, como tus compañeros y tu propia novia dudan de ti porque se ciñen a las pruebas… - dijo tristemente – las pruebas Kate… tu sabes que se pueden preparar pruebas contra alguien, tu más que nadie lo sabes.

- Castle, supe que no eran tuyos aquellos correos, no era tu forma de escribir – le dijo ella y él la sonrió

- Pero Espósito ya se había encargado antes de envenenarte asegurándote que yo tenía una aventura con Tessa Horton – le dijo muy serio

- Castle, las pruebas no dejaban lugar a dudas. Ya te he dicho que Javi y yo hablamos para saber como podríamos sacarte de los calabozos de la central – le dijo ella viendo como él sonreía sarcásticamente ante el comentario – pero entonces llegaron los verdaderos policías y …

- Y dejasteis de pensar… - terminó él y ella asintió

- Interpreté tus palabras, quería pensar que habías sido tú, mientras Javi pensaba que Tyson te había secuestrado…

- Curioso detective, si por Espósito hubiese sido ahora estaríais llevando flores a mi tumba...

- Castle no… eso no es así.

- Kate… - le dijo sonriendo levemente – no habría salido vivo de la central, espero que entiendas que me sentí traicionado… sin embargo Gina, tiró de todos sus hilos para ayudarme y gracias a mi abogado y a ella pude salir de allí.

- ¿No podrás perdonarme nunca verdad? – le dijo ella con los ojos brillantes – una vez prometí que yo te sacaría de la cárcel…

- ¿Perdonarte Kate? – respondió él pasando su pulgar bajo el ojo izquierdo de Kate y limpiando una lágrima - ¿Por qué? ¿por no tener tiempo para sacarme de allí? Tyson no te dejó opción, yo confiaba en que lo harías, pero yo tenía más medios Kate… Si piensas que he podido enfadarme contigo por eso, te equivocas… jamás he dudado de la palabra de Kate Beckett, jamás… mi dolor es pensar que vosotros si dudabais de la mía….

- Castle… lo siento… yo…

- Kate… lo dijiste en tu apartamento… ya pasó… ya está – le dijo apretando su mano – cállate y deberías besarme y dejar de tener dudas sobre mí… tengo claro a quien quiero desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ella se levantó y rodeando la mesa se inclinó hacía él dándole un suave beso, que fue interrumpido por el camarero que les traía el primer plato.

No volvieron a hablar de Gina, Espósito o Tyson el resto de la cena. Él recordó el recado de Alexis para Beckett, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hablaron de la fiesta de Hallowen que él tenía pensado organizar, y aunque Kate no estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, le prometió ayudarle pidiendo el día libre para poder hacerlo. Ella sonrió cuando él le fue diciendo los nombres de aquellos a los que invitaría y entre ellos aparecieron los chicos y Lanie, y mostró una mueca de desaprobación cuando él la pregunto si le parecía bien incluir a Gates.

- Castle, si Gates va a tu fiesta tendremos que seguir aparentando…

- Me apetece invitarla, ella confió en mi… supongo que no querrá ir, pero creo que quedaré mejor si la invito – razonó él.

- Como quieras… pero luego no me pidas que te bese… - y él la miró sonriendo

- No creo que la fiesta dure eternamente detective, ya te pediré que me compenses cuando todo el mundo se haya ido – le dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa más pícara.

Salieron del restaurante y subieron al Mercedes de Castle.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos una copa en algún sitio? – preguntó Castle

- Preferiría que me llevases a casa. Ha sido una semana larga y aburrida, estoy cansada.

Llegaron hasta la casa de ella y él paró frente a su portal.

- ¿No vas a aparcar? – preguntó Kate

- Has dicho que te trajese a casa, estas cansada – le dijo él algo confundido.

- Estoy cansada de dormir sola Castle. Aparca – le ordenó

Dedicaron varias horas a explorar mutuamente con detalle y lentitud cada centímetro de la piel del otro, acariciando y besando, rozando y descubriendo puntos nuevos, recuperando las casi dos largas semanas que habían permanecido separados el uno del otro. Cuando finalmente el agotamiento pudo con ambos, él la abrazó contra su pecho, cubriéndola con sus brazos y con el edredón, intentando que su fría piel recuperase poco a poco la temperatura normal. Mientras él acariciaba su espalda y su brazo, Kate, reposada en su pecho, jugaba con su dedo índice alrededor de los pectorales de él.

- Kate…

- Mmm

- Hay algo que me dijo Tyson y no te he dicho… - ella se incorporó sobre el costado, doblando su codo y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano le miró

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijo que en más de una ocasión había estado en mi salón – dijo sin desviar la mirada del techo – mirando como tu y yo hacíamos el amor en la habitación.

- Hijo de puta –él giró la cara, mirándola

- Me dijo como nos veía a Alexis y a mí pasear por la calle, y que me quitaría de vuestras vidas.

- Olvídalo. Está muerto – le dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – y Alexis y yo seguimos teniéndote – ella profundizó más el beso pasando una pierna al otro lado del cuerpo de él y sentándose sobre su cadera.

- No sé por que me da detective, que no tienes lo suficiente de mí… - dijo atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia él

- Bueno, quizás puedas remediarlo… -le dijo en su boca.

El IPhone de Beckett comenzó a sonar con la canción de la serie "Hill Street blues"(*) y ella saltó de sus brazos de inmediato, saliendo de la cama como un resorte y buscando su móvil desnuda por la habitación. La melodía significaba que la llamaban desde el mismo despacho de Gates, y eso sin duda era importante.

- Beckett – contestó

Él la escuchó frases como "¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo debemos actuar?, Es algo nuevo señor, Si señor por mi parte prefiero una reunión de emergencia"

Castle se levantó de la cama, arrastrando con él el edredón y se acercó hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella seguía al teléfono y cubriendo a ambos con el edredón, intentando aplacar la tiritona que ella estaba sufriendo. Cuando finalmente ella colgó, se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, ya había dejado de tiritar y su piel había recuperado algo de calor.

- Castle, Nueva York esta en estado de emergencia, el huracán Sandy avanza desde el caribe hacia nosotros, se prevé la llegada en seis o siete días. Gates nos ha convocado a todos a una reunión de emergencia mañana. Debemos estar disponibles. Se va a desalojar parte de la ciudad….

(*) Hill Street Blues (USA), Canción triste de Hill Street (España), El precio del deber (Sudamérica)

**Gracias por llegar hasta aqui...**


	2. Chapter 2

Richard la apretó más contra su cuerpo, rodeándola e intentando calentar su piel con su contacto.

- Te has quedado helada – le dijo besando su pelo.

- Me ha pillado por sorpresa Castle. Que Nueva York esté en estado de emergencia no me relaja precisamente…

- Bueno, tranquilízate, quizás ni llegue hasta Nueva York, ya sabes como son estas alertas meteorológicas, al final no es una ciencia con mucha exactitud – intentó tranquilizarla mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta la cama.

- Castle… ya he vivido un estado de emergencia en Nueva York, en el 2001, con los atentados, y no me apetece nada repetirlo – le dijo sentándose sobre la cama y dejando que él colocase de nuevo el edredón

- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? No hemos hablado nunca sobre eso –le preguntó mientras la tumbaba junto a él y la abrazaba.

- Llevaba poco tiempo en el cuerpo, Montgomery prefirió que los que menos experiencia teníamos nos quedásemos en comisaría atendiendo los teléfonos y a todos los ciudadanos que venían hasta allí para que les diésemos información sobre familiares y amigos – le dijo ella con la mirada pérdida acurrucándose entre sus brazos – el día después del atentado acompañé al teniente McGreevy, su compañero no pudo llegar a tiempo a comisaría, por el colapso, fuimos hasta la zona cero, teníamos que controlar que nadie excepto los servicios de emergencias accediesen hasta allí. Fue complicado Castle, en cualquier calle, por alejada que estuviese se masticaba el miedo.

- Lo recuerdo – le dijo tristemente – me encerré en casa con Alexis y no salimos para nada.

- Y lo peor de todo es que mientras se desata el pánico en la mayor parte de los ciudadanos, hay otra parte que aprovecha la situación para intentar sacar provecho de todo. Robos, saqueos, asesinatos… y lo hacen con total impunidad, no damos abasto.

- ¿Intentamos dormir un poco? Son las cuatro de la mañana – le dijo estrujándola aún más contra él

- Si, mañana tenemos que estar a las ocho en comisaría – le contestó ella besándole en el pecho

- ¿Has dicho tenemos? – preguntó

- Si. Gates me ha dicho que ella se encargaba de avisar a Ryan y Espósito, pero me pidió que te avisase a ti.

- ¿Cómo debo tomármelo? ¿será para advertirme que me aleje y no os de problemas? – le preguntó entre curioso y divertido

- No tienes que ir si no quieres… aunque…

- ¿Aunque? Continúe detective…

- Aunque yo te echaría de menos si no estas revoloteando a mí alrededor – le dijo acercándose hasta su boca para besarle.

- No sé detective, tengo una fiesta que organizar… -le dijo besándola

Kate salió sola del ascensor de la comisaría a las ocho menos cuarto. Gran parte del personal ya estaba en sus puestos, esperando a que Gates llegase y empezase la reunión. Se acercó a Ryan y Espósito, que miraban con interés algo en su ordenador.

- ¿Qué es eso tan interesante chicos? – preguntó poniéndose detrás de ellos y mirando la pantalla.

- Parece que esto es serio Beckett – contestó Espo – El huracán comenzó a formarse en la costa oeste de África a principios de este mes, y ha ido avanzando por el Atlántico hasta llegar al caribe, haciéndose fuerte y hoy está sobre Haití, amenazando después a Cuba y República Dominicana…

- Los meteorólogos han hecho cálculos –continuó Ryan- y tienen muy claro que después del caribe puede ascender por la costa oeste y llegar hasta Nueva York, como ya pasó en 1985 con el huracán Gloria ¿os acordáis?

- Bueno Ryan, yo era aún una cría – sonrió Beckett – pero recuerdo que no hubo colegio y que mis padres taparon las ventanas con madera…

- ¡Pero mira quien está aquí! – dijo Esposito mirando a Castle que se acercaba a ellos con dos cafés en la mano – Ya era hora bro, te echábamos de menos – le dijo levantándose para saludarle – vaya barba, tío…

- Si, ya imagino cuanto Espósito, ya imagino – contestó sin interés mientras continuaba su camino hasta la mesa de Kate y evitando el contacto con él – Ryan – saludó.

Espo le miró confundido y Kate le hizo un gesto sin que Castle pudiese verlo, restándole importancia y se dirigió hasta su mesa tras él. Espo miró a Ryan que se encogió de hombros.

- Castle, no esperaba que hicieses eso – le recriminó Kate en voz baja tomando el café que él le tendía

- Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que él me crucificase – respondió con tono normal, sin importarle si Espo le oía – la vida es así – le dijo sentándose en su silla de siempre y dándoles la espalda así a Ryan y Espósito.

- Señores – dijo en voz alta Gates entrando en la oficina – en cinco minutos les pondré al día – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

Kate miró a Castle con ojos enfadados, y él se limitó a fruncir los labios y levantar las cejas, como si no le importase en absoluto.

- Ya terminaremos esta conversación esta noche en casa – le advirtió

- No será lo único que tengamos pendiente de terminar esta noche – le susurró divertido

- Castle, hablo en serio – le dijo tajante

Gates salió de su despacho y les pidió a todos que se acercasen y le prestasen atención. Gates comenzó detallándoles el parte meteorológico, la previsión detallaba que el lunes 28 de Octubre el huracán llegaría a Nueva York, tenían 5 días de preparación por delante. Les explicó las órdenes del Alcalde para que todos los efectivos de la policía estuviesen a disposición de los ciudadanos. Les pidió que entendiesen que era una situación de emergencia y se debían a su ciudad, y les explicó que quien tuviese problemas de algún tipo para cumplir con lo que se les pedía, lo hablaría con cada uno más tarde. Les indicó que tras hacer el recuento de todos sus efectivos humanos, les haría llegar una lista con los equipos, sus tareas, el día obligatorio de descanso en esa semana y los teléfonos móviles para localizarles, así como el resto de información necesaria para que pudiesen encarar esa situación.

La orden del Alcalde incluía desalojar a los vecinos de la parte baja de la ciudad para evitar las inundaciones que sin duda afectarían aquella zona. Les explicó que iban a ser preparados colegios para acoger a aquellos ciudadanos que no pudiesen alojarse con familiares o amigos. Les pidió que durante los días que durase esa situación, vistiesen con el uniforme reglamentario, para poder ser fácilmente identificables ante los ciudadanos y el resto de efectivos, incluidas las fuerzas militares, que iban a desplazarse a la zona en las siguientes horas.

Después de veinte minutos de explicaciones y órdenes, Gates les agradeció su atención y les pidió que en la siguiente hora les comunicasen sus problemas de disponibilidad.

- Señor Castle, detective Beckett – les dijo Gates – ¿pueden pasar a mi despacho por favor?

Ambos se miraron extrañados, y la siguieron hasta su despacho.

- Señor Castle – comenzó Gates – en realidad sólo quería hablar con usted, pero dado que la detective Beckett es quien se ha hecho cargo de usted en esta comisaría, he querido que también este presente.

- Usted dirá – le dijo Castle mientras todos tomaban asiento

- Ante todo decirle que me alegro que usted este de vuelta en esta comisaría después de todo lo que pasó hace unos días – le dijo sinceramente

- Gracias señor – contestó él con una sonrisa

- Esta situación es extraordinaria y necesito saber si puedo contar con usted como si uno de mis hombres se tratase, es decir, a jornada completa y encomendándole las mismas tareas que al resto de mis efectivos, evidentemente, hablo de tareas de coordinación y protección al ciudadano, no voy a pedirle que ponga su vida en peligro bajo ningún concepto, aunque me consta que eso ya lo hace usted desde hace mucho tiempo sin que se lo pidamos.

- Puede contar conmigo – contestó él sin pensárselo dos veces

- Bien – continuó Gates – he de decirles que tengo que coordinar los grupos, y no puedo asegurarles que ustedes dos, Espósito y Ryan vayan a estar en el mismo grupo – miró a ambos alternativamente – los grupos se harán en base a sus aptitudes y cualidades, esto no tiene nada que ver con los homicidios, evidentemente intentaré no separar a ninguno de mis equipos, ustedes ya se conocen, pero quiero advertirle de este detalle señor Castle, puesto que usted esta aquí por decisión propia, el resto cumple con su trabajo y acata órdenes.

- Señor – dijo Castle mirando a Beckett – evidentemente prefiero estar con ellos, pero esto es una situación de emergencia, y si usted confía en mí para poder ayudarles, lo haré donde sea más útil y necesario.

- Perfecto señor Castle. Y ahora necesito poder ubicarle. Conozco a mis hombres, pero desconozco que conocimientos y habilidades que no sean la escritura, puedo aprovechar de usted para este tipo de situaciones…

- Señor, no podría decirle…

- Necesito conductores de autobús, conocimientos de primeros auxilios, dominio de un segundo idioma, coordinadores para cada equipo, habilidades de rescate….

- Soy su conductor señor – le contestó de inmediato sin dejar que acabase – tengo permiso para conducir todo tipo de vehículos, incluso autobuses escolares – dijo mirando a Kate reprochándola que nunca le dejaba conducir y sacando de su cartera su permiso para que Gates lo viese.

- Pues creo que vamos a tener suerte – les dijo – me faltaba un conductor en su equipo. El Ayuntamiento nos va a proporcionar autobuses de transporte público para que podamos efectuar desalojos y rescates, pero no nos asegura que podamos contar con conductores. Detective Beckett, usted será la encargada de coordinarles, y por lo que sé, tiene conocimientos de ruso. Ryan será el encargado de los primeros auxilios, tiene varios cursos realizados cuando estuvo en narcóticos, Espósito a su paso por ejército aprendió diferentes técnicas de rescate y domina el español, y si usted Castle, puede conducir cualquier tipo de vehículos, su equipo esta cerrado detective… El primero de tantos… - suspiró Gates viendo el trabajo que tenía por delante – ya pueden marcharse.

- Una última pregunta – dijo Castle

- Señor Castle…

- ¿Cuándo exactamente empezaremos a estar en alerta? Es por ir solucionando asuntos que tengo pendientes…

- Tiene dos días incluido hoy para solucionar sus asuntos, a partir del jueves y dependiendo de los partes meteorológicos, comenzaremos con los desalojos. ¿Es suficiente o quiere retirarse?

- Es suficiente. Gracias – le dijo levantándose

- Ah señor Castle, no podremos dejarle vestir con uniforme oficial, pero le proporcionaremos chaleco de voluntario y credenciales que deberá llevar bien visibles ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo señor.

Salieron del despacho de Gates ante la atenta mirada de Espósito y Ryan, que se levantaron y fueron hasta la mesa de Kate para que les explicasen lo que había ocurrido en el despacho. Al verlos acercarse, Castle decidió marcharse.

- Kate tengo que resolver varios asuntos y prefiero irme cuanto antes… ¿te veo después?

- Como quieras Castle… ¿estas seguro de esto? ¿No prefieres salir de la ciudad? – le preguntó ella sin importarle que Ryan y Espósito estuviesen delante

- Si tu estas aquí, este es mi sitio – le dijo tendiéndole la mano y ella se la estrechó sonriendo

- ¿Hablamos luego? – le dijo mientras él se daba la vuelta para encaminarse al ascensor

- Hablamos luego – afirmó- Ryan, Espósito… -les dijo alejándose

Espósito se giró siguiéndole con la mirada y tras unos segundos levantó su mano señalándole con el pulgar

- Beckett ¿de que va todo esto? – preguntó.

- Gates le ha preguntado si quiere colaborar con nosotros y él ha accedido – explicó Kate

- Entonces ¿Por qué se va? – dijo Ryan

- Tiene asuntos que resolver y no estaremos cien por cien operativos hasta el jueves.

- ¿Y que le pasa conmigo? – preguntó Espósito

- Esta dolido Javi. Pero se le pasará – le dijo ella mientras se sentaba y cogía su teléfono para poner en preaviso a su padre.

- ¿Dolido? – preguntó airado

- Cree que no confiaste en él.

- Joder Beckett, las pruebas… - se defendió

- Lo sé Javi, pero él esperaba que todos actuásemos como él lo hubiese hecho – le aclaró – no te preocupes, dale tiempo, se le pasará. Es Castle.

Espósito asintió y cogió su chaqueta dirigiéndose al ascensor

- Eh Javi – le llamó Ryan

- Voy a tomar el aire – contestó – ahora vuelvo.

Kate le siguió con la mirada, Castle no discutía con nadie, pero justo había ido a elegir el peor oponente – pensó – y marcó el teléfono de su padre.

Castle llegó a su casa y despertó a su madre. Le explicó la situación y le dijo que prefería que ella y Alexis estuviesen fuera de la ciudad.

- Cariño, sabes de sobra que yo iré con Alexis donde quieras, pero dudo que ella quiera moverse de aquí si no es contigo– le dijo Martha – y si ella no se va, yo no me iré.

- Hablaré con ella cuando acabe sus clases hoy – le dijo él – Ahora tengo que hacer varias llamadas, a Tommy para que bloquee puertas y ventanas en Los Hamptons ¿Sabes? Me alegro de haberte hecho caso y haber encargado esas contraventanas de madera que siempre están estorbando en el garaje… mira tú por donde nos van a ser finalmente útiles….

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Richard?

- Pues… creo que si madre… voy a llevar el Ferrari y el Mercedes a uno de esos garajes que tienen varios pisos, he quedado con llevarlos hoy, podías llevar tu uno y yo otro, prefiero dejarlos en un garaje en el que no pueda entrar el agua.

- ¿Y como piensas moverte sin los coches? – preguntó

- Sigo teniendo mi moto madre… si entrase agua en el garaje, la subo a casa – le dijo divertido

- Deja que me vista y te acompaño

- ¿Tienes el día libre madre? – le preguntó pensativo

- Si querido… ¿Por qué?

- Ya no lo tienes – le dijo seguro – porque después me acompañarás a comprar

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Richard?

- Pienso que pase lo que pase con ese huracán, no renunciaré a mi fiesta de Halloween, y pienso que si Alexis y tu no os vais de la ciudad, os recluiréis en esta casa os guste o no, así que, tendremos que comprar todo lo necesario…

Tal y como Martha había previsto, Alexis se negó en rotundo a abandonar Nueva York mientras su padre estuviese allí, pero accedió a quedarse en el loft durante el paso del huracán. Después de que dejasen los coches a salvo, se dirigieron a un centro comercial, donde se aprovisionaron de todo lo necesario para organizar la fiesta de Halloween, y gran cantidad de comida, agua, medicinas, pilas, velas y todo aquello que se le ocurrió que podría necesitar si el huracán llegaba a la ciudad. Se pasaron todo el día de compras.

- Creo que has exagerado Richard – le dijo Martha cuando los empleados del centro comercial terminaron de dejar en el loft toda la compra.

- Bueno, hay pocas cosas que puedan estropearse o caducar…

- La gente nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos –le reprochó

- Madre, cuando la ciudad reciba la orden de desalojar y el transporte público se pare, y todos los comercios cierren, agradecerás que estemos locos...

- Aun así me parece exageradas las cantidades –le dijo Martha

- No estaremos sólo nosotros tres, no pienso dejar que Kate vaya a su casa sola, ni quiero ir a su casa y dejaros solas a vosotras, vendremos aquí, y convenceré a su padre para que venga también, así ambos tendremos menos cosas de las que preocuparnos.

- Querido… esa me parece una buena idea. Siempre y cuando convenzas a ambos…

- Y ahora – dijo mirando el reloj – voy a ir a buscar a Kate, y no creo que venga a dormir a casa. ¿Colocarás toda la compra?

- Claro… no te preocupes por eso – le dijo sonriendo mientras él la daba un beso en la mejilla – no la hagas esperar, no quiero que la enfades y se canse de ti.

Llegó en un taxi hasta la comisaría, y la envió un wasap para avisarla que estaba esperando en la esquina de enfrente. Ella bajó cinco minutos después, sonriéndole en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron.

- ¿Me has echado de menos detective? – le dijo cogiendo su mano

- Llevo echándote de menos dos semanas… -le dijo- ¿has puesto en orden tus asuntos?

- Bueno, aún me queda el más importante, mañana lo habré zanjado y quizá podamos comer juntos y me quede contigo por la tarde – le dijo arrastrándola hacia el otro lado de la esquina, lejos de cualquier ventana de la comisaría

- Castle… ten cuidado, vas a hacer que me caiga – le dijo al perder el equilibrio por el tirón

- Yo te cogeré – le dijo apresándola en sus brazos y dándole un largo beso

- Cualquiera que nos vea, dirá que parecemos adolescentes – le susurró

- Envidiosos – contestó él - ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

- Estoy cansada Castle, anoche apenas dormimos ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió

- Hace demasiado tiempo de eso, creo que deberías refrescarme la memoria sobre lo que paso anoche…

- ¿Voy a por mi coche, te recojo aquí y te quedas en casa? – le preguntó ella.

- Me lees la mente detective…

Kate volvió sobre sus pasos a la puerta de la comisaría, se metió en su coche y tras comprobar que nadie la veía, recogió a Castle en la calle donde le había dejado.

- ¿Se puede saber que asuntos eran esos tan importantes o es secreto? – le preguntó al rato de recogerle

- Oh.. no es importante, llevé mis coches a un garaje elevado, hice unas llamadas a Tommy a los Hamptons, para que se ocupe de bloquear puertas y ventanas, a Alexis para que se fuese con mi madre a California, pero se niegan y se quedarán en mi casa, e hice algo de compra en previsión a los dos o tres días que podamos estar recluidos en mi casa – la dijo mientras la miraba sonriendo

- Conociéndote seguro que has hecho compras para un regimiento y no para vosotros tres – le aseguró

- Bueno, ese es el siguiente asunto que quiero solucionar – le dijo- tú y tu padre vendréis a mi casa hasta que todo pase –aseguró –

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella elevando la voz

- Ya me has oído Kate –dijo tajante- Vas a estar a mi lado, lo quieras o no, no pienso perderte de vista, y supongo que querrás que tu padre este cerca de ti, si se queda en mi casa, tendremos solucionado el tema de preocuparnos por nuestras familias, además que prefiero que alguien más esté con mi madre y Alexis.

- No creo que debas elegir ni por mi, ni mucho menos por mi padre – le dijo con tono serio, pero a la vez entendiendo que era una buena idea.

- Seguro que tu padre no tiene ningún problema cuando le llame para pedírselo – le dijo mirando por la ventana.

- Me parece bien, porque vas a ser tu quien le llame – contestó ella – yo ya hablé con él esta mañana y se niega a irse a visitar a mis tíos a Detroit y alejarse de aquí unos días. Dice que estará donde yo este – le aclaró – y creo que me lo han dicho hoy dos veces… Puedes utilizar la táctica de que necesitas que cuide de Martha y Alexis, quizá así le convenzas…

- Me parece una decisión acertada por su parte –le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Eso quiere decir que no te niegas a venir a mi casa?

- No – le dijo mirándole – yo también quiero estar cerca de ti y entiendo que tu quieras estar con Martha y Alexis, y yo no tengo tu casa, en la mía no podríais estar todos...

- Bien –suspiró él aliviado – Puede que no ocurra nada, pero para mi es una preocupación menos saber que estaremos todos juntos y no tener que estar pendiente de cómo estarán los otros… - ella le sonrió entendiendo lo que decía y agradeciendo que hubiese pensado así

- Castle – le dijo - ¿Cómo es que puedes conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo? - preguntó

- Ah! – contestó el soltando una risita – ya sabes que me gusta experimentar sobre lo que escribo, así que cuando me plantee si Derrick Storm tenía que conducir un camión cisterna, me preparé a conciencia, y ya que estaba, decidí obtener permisos para conducir cualquier cosa con ruedas y alguna también sin ella… -le dijo sonriente

- Toda una sorpresa… ¿Sin ruedas?...- preguntó curiosa - ¿Cómo que?

- Bueno, tengo el título de patrón de yate, y aunque no terminé con la titulación, soy capaz de volar un helicóptero y una avioneta – le aseguró con seriedad

- ¿Y por qué no lo terminaste? – inquirió ella

- Bueno…- comenzó él - en aquel momento preferí seguir con una pequeña distracción en una comisaría cercana… - le dijo provocando que apareciese una enorme sonrisa en la cara de ella

- Creo que si me lo hubieses consultado en aquel momento… - comenzó a decir ella

- Sin duda me habrías mandado a terminar el curso – finalizó él.

- Veo que lo tienes claro – le dijo riendo – eras insoportable.

- Me agrada que utilices el verbo en pasado – le dijo inclinándose sobre ella y besando su mejilla

- Bueno, sigues siéndolo a veces – le aclaró ella – pero ahora te tengo más controlado.

- Mientras que no confundas controlado con domesticado… - respondió él y ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Mientras Castle improvisaba la cena con los ingredientes que encontraba en la nevera de Kate, ella tomaba un baño, quedándose medio dormida dentro de la bañera y despertando cuando él volvió a abrir el grifo del agua caliente y se metía junto a ella.

- ¿Estás muy cansada hoy? – le dijo atrayendo la espalda de ella y apoyándola en su pecho

- No. No demasiado – suspiró – sólo intento relajarme a la espera de lo que pueda pasar.

- Quizá no pase nada – contestó él jugando con un mechón del pelo de ella.

- Eso sería estupendo – le dijo ella agarrando con ambas manos el brazo que él tenía apoyado en su tripa y aferrándose más a él.

- Después de cenar – le dijo él – mientras preparas tus cosas para que yo mañana las lleve a mi casa, voy a revisar tus ventanas y si me dejas tus llaves mañana vendré con alguien para asegurarlas bien. Y llamaré a tu padre por si necesita ayuda.

- Eso será un detalle por tu parte… - contestó ella con los ojos cerrados, totalmente relajada – una de las ventanas de la sala no termina de cerrar bien. Ah! y tendrás que llevarte mi uniforme. Castle, me da un poco de corte dormir mañana en tu casa con tu Madre y Alexis allí...

- Y con tu padre – le dijo él divertido

- Si, tu recuérdamelo… - le dijo ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo

- Siempre puedes decirle a tu padre que causé un huracán en Nueva York solo para seducirte y meterte en mi cama… - dijo riéndose

- Creo que eso te dejaré que se lo digas tú luego cuando le llames – aseguró ella - ¿Qué pensará Alexis?

- ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que me dijeron cuando salía de casa para ir a los Hamptons? –le dijo – porque querían organizarnos el fin de semana, e incluía algo que hacer bajo las estrellas….

- ¿En serio? – dijo ella volviendo la cabeza para mirarle

- Tienes un club de fans… - le dijo aprovechando que ella le miraba para besarla.

- Hablando de fans, creo que tu estas destruyendo el tuyo Castle. No debiste tratar así a Javi.

- Kate, me niego a discutir contigo sobre eso. Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo, disfrutemos del baño ¿si?

Tal y como habían dicho, después de salir del baño y cenar, cada uno se centró en una tarea, ella en hacer una maleta con ropa y calzado para siguiente semana y él en revisar las ventanas de la casa y hacer fotos y un listado con aquellas que pensaba podían romperse si el viento era muy fuerte.

Castle caminó hacía la habitación de Kate, donde ella revisaba su uniforme y lo preparaba dentro de una bolsa porta-trajes. Él se quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observándola en silencio. Kate tenía la mirada fija y acariciaba una de las tres camisas que tenía preparadas para que Castle se llevase a su casa.

- ¿Dónde estas Kate? – le susurró él acercándose despacio

Ella se giró mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Estaba con mi compañera Susan el primer día que nos pusimos este uniforme. Con la cara de terror y orgullo de mi padre al vernos. Con Roy mientras me enseñaba de verdad como eran las calles de Nueva York. Con McGreevy en la zona cero, con Montgomery cuando me pilló en los archivos…- le dijo ella con voz muy baja – y contigo el día que me dispararon…

El la abrazó en silencio. Sin duda ese uniforme tenía demasiado significado para ella. Se limitó a besar su pelo y acunarla lentamente en sus brazos durante un par de minutos, agradeciendo en silencio que Gates le permitiese estar con ella durante los próximos días. La separó lentamente de él, besándola en la frente.

- Kate, tengo que llamar a tu padre o se me hará demasiado tarde para llamarle – le dijo y ella asintió

- Terminaré con mi ropa –le dijo ella sonriéndole- insiste con el tema de cuidar de Martha y Alexis…

En contra de lo que él podía pensar, Jim no necesitó de la insistencia de Castle para acceder a trasladarse a su casa durante unos días, después de que él le dijese que tanto Kate como su familia estarían allí y que prefería tener a todos juntos para no tener que preocuparse por ninguno. Cuando Castle le ofreció su ayuda para afianzar sus ventanas, Jim le aseguró que tenía todo bajo control, dado que su hija le había avisado aquella mañana.

- Kate, tu padre te manda un beso – le dijo abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Has conseguido convencerle? – preguntó ella - ¿O me tocará ir a arrastrarle de casa?

- Mañana cenará con nosotros y se quedará en mi casa –le dijo Castle triunfal

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó ella sorprendida

- Pues… realmente no lo sé… le dije que Alexis, mi madre y tú estaríais en mi casa y que preferíamos estar todos juntos para saber siempre que estábamos bien, y accedió sin pegas.

- Vaya Castle… sorprendente – le dijo dándose la vuelta y besando su mejilla – haces cosquillas con esa barba

- ¿Quieres que me afeite? – preguntó

- No… Si…. No… bueno no lo sé, me gusta como te queda, pero mira – le dijo señalando su cara y su cuello donde podían apreciarse pequeños granitos – creo que esto es culpa de tu barba

- Entonces me afeitaré mañana, no quiero hacerte daño – aseguró

- No… - contestó ella - no te la quites todavía…

- Bien… haremos una cosa… si decides que debo quitármela, serás tu quien me afeite ¿te parece? – le dijo divertido – y ella le sonrió asintiéndole.

- Esta bien, será divertido ver tu cara cuando te roce con la cuchilla –le dijo riendo

- ¿Has acabado con tu maleta? – le preguntó

- Si, ya tengo todo listo… ¿Por qué? – le dijo mirándole fijamente

- Pues … porque – sus manos fueron desabotonando la chaqueta del pijama de ella – creo que anoche dejamos algo a medias y – se acercó susurrante a su oído- creo que no te gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar…


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se despertó con el aroma de café que él preparaba en la cocina. Abrazó la almohada donde poco antes había estado descansando la cabeza de Castle y notó que estaba fría. Aspiró el aroma y sonrió pensando que se estaba acostumbrando a esa situación, y que después de los días que habían pasado separados, aún le gustaba más despertarse en la misma cama que él. Miró su reloj comprobando que todavía le quedaban diez minutos para que sonase la alarma, la desactivó y decidió esperar a que él le llevase el desayuno. Cerró los ojos y se acordó de toda la situación que podía vivir durante las siguientes jornadas, un leve cosquilleo invadió su estómago, pensando que por la noche estaría en la casa de Castle junto a su familia y su padre.

En la cocina, él preparaba con cuidado la bandeja que iba a llevar a la habitación. Se había despertado hacía más de una hora, después de acariciar su espalda suavemente sin que ella despertase, y había levantado y tomado una ducha rápida, cogiendo las llaves de ella y saliendo con cuidado a la calle, para comprar zumo, croissant y el periódico. Después de lo alejado que había estado de ella, tenía que compensarla por haber insistido y llamarle todas las noches. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aún quedaban unos minutos para que sonase la alarma de ella, y andando con cuidado para no derramar el líquido de los vasos, se dirigió a la habitación para despertarla.

Ella oyó sus pasos acercarse y entreabrió los ojos con cuidado para que él no la viese. Observó divertida como él giraba su cabeza a uno y otro lado de la habitación, sin duda buscando donde apoyar la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Finalmente la dejó sobre una silla, con bastante cuidado y tras comprobar que no iba a caerse, se giró despacio hacía la cama, en ese momento ella cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Notó como el colchón se hundía a su lado y espero por unos segundos la reacción de él, que no llegaba y ella comprendió que simplemente estaba mirándola. Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos con cuidado de no ser descubierta, mirando a través de sus pestañas y reanudó con cuidado su respiración, aspirando el aroma "Castle", se había duchado utilizando su propio gel de ducha y su colonia, ambas las había dejado en su casa la segunda noche que se quedó con ella. Esa combinación de olores había sido bautizada para ella misma como "aroma Castle" desde el primer día que lo conoció y memorizó ese olor. Le vio sonreír mientras la miraba, y como lentamente acercaba su mano para retirar algunos mechones de pelo, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Después deslizó su dedo índice con cuidado entre la piel de su hombro y el tirante de su camiseta, apartándolo hacía el brazo, y con mucha suavidad se inclinó sobre ella comenzando un camino de delicados besos desde el hombro hasta su cuello.

- Puedo seguir así toda la mañana, no hace falta que te sigas haciendo la dormida – le dijo arrastrando sus labios de nuevo hasta el hombro para volver a empezar

- Mmmm –contestó ella a la vez que se giraba atrapando los labios de él entre los suyos.

- Me encanta besarte – le dijo Castle separándose – pero no quiero que se quede frío el desayuno

Él se levantó de la cama y cogió la bandeja mientras ella se sentaba colocando el edredón. Él depositó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Kate, que miró su contenido con una gran sonrisa. Un vaso de zumo de naranja, café, un croissant tostado con mermelada de fresa, un cuenco con uvas oscuras, el periódico y extendida a lo largo de la bandeja una rosa roja, en su justo punto de apertura.

- Wow, Castle… ¿has bajado a comprar? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿sabes que podría acostumbrarme a esto?

- Esa es la idea detective – dijo besándola – desayuna mientras recojo en la cocina

- No… no te vayas – le dijo cogiéndole la mano - ¿no quieres desayunar conmigo?

- Lo hice mientras lo preparaba – le dijo abriendo la boca para comer el trozo de croissant que ella le tendía – yo ya he comido, es para ti –le dijo masticando

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó ella

- Tienes que dejarme tus llaves, ya he llamado al carpintero y llegará en una hora – contestó – cuando terminemos aquí, iré a por nuestros disfraces para Halloween

- Castle, no creo que con todo este lio sea buena idea la fiesta…

- No digas eso. Tendré mi fiesta –aseguró como un niño con pataleta

- Y… ¿que es eso de _nuestros disfraces_? – le preguntó bebiendo zumo

- Bueno, no me hiciste mucho caso así que yo me encargue del tuyo, fui bueno… -le dijo poniendo ojitos de gato de Sherk

- Vamos Castle, solo pensar que has podido elegir un disfraz para mí, ya me causa más miedo que el propio Halloween – le dijo ella comiéndose el croissant

- Te prometo que te va a gustar… - insistió -y no veo la hora de verte vestida con el.

- Si no me gusta, no pienso ponérmelo – le dijo ella seria.

- Trato hecho – contestó él con seguridad – sé que te gustará.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Kate y después de un largo beso de despedida en su propia puerta, se cruzó en el portal con el carpintero y su ayudante, que iban cargados con grandes tableros de madera.

Por suerte para Castle, el carpintero tenía tantos avisos para ese día, que realizó su trabajo con rapidez y efectividad, y una hora después, Castle salía de la casa de Kate después de cerrar el paso general del agua, gas y electricidad. Salió a la calle con una maleta en una mano y una bolsa porta trajes con el uniforme de Kate en la otra. No le costó encontrar un taxi.

Cuando llegó al loft, deshizo la maleta de Kate, guardando su ropa en el armario, en la parte que hacía tiempo le había dejado libre y junto a algunas cosas de Kate que ella había dejado allí por comodidad en otras ocasiones. Sacó el uniforme de la bolsa y lo colocó en el armario, sonriendo al colgar las camisas y recordando la primera vez que vio a Kate vestida con su uniforme, fue en una fotografía que le enseñó Roy.

- ¿¡Richard!? – llamó Martha que había oído la puerta de la entrada desde su habitación

- Estoy aquí madre – contestó él desde la habitación

- ¿Qué haces querido? – preguntó Martha viendo como colgaba ropa en su armario

- Colocar la ropa de Kate. Ella y su padre han accedido a quedarse con nosotros, hasta que todo esto vuelva a la normalidad.

- Ah! – exclamó Martha – es estupendo hijo. Sé que no hemos hablado sobre esto, pero… quiero que sepas que me alegro que por fin Kate y tú estéis juntos. Me encantará poder ver a ambos aquí, en casa, con nosotras, y estoy segura que Alexis también estará encantada. Nos hace feliz verte feliz hijo – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – espero que seas capaz de convencerla para que se quede en casa más a menudo, últimamente me siento demasiado sola en casa, sin Alexis y sin ti…

- Gracias madre – le dijo él dándola un beso en la frente – portaros bien estos días y quizá lo consiga

- Richard! – le reprendió y el comenzó a reír.

- Tengo que irme madre, tengo recados que hacer aún – dijo cerrando el armario – esta noche vendrá Jim, le dije que viniese antes de cenar. Espero que Kate y yo lleguemos antes, pero si no es así ¿estarás tú en casa? ¿te encargarás de acomodarle?

- Claro Richard, no te preocupes. Revisaré la habitación de invitados para que no falte nada.

- Gracias de nuevo madre. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, volveré en un rato.

Aún tenía varias cosas que hacer. Recogió los disfraces que había encargado, junto a todo tipo de accesorios adecuados, pelucas, maquillaje, lentillas de colores…

Volvió de nuevo a su casa para dejar todo, y decidió que no iba a dejar a Kate que viese su disfraz hasta el día de la fiesta, así que directamente, le pidió a James, el conserje, que le ayudase a llevar todo hasta el cuarto trastero del sótano.

Miró su reloj, aún tenía bastante tiempo para ir hasta la tienda de motos y recoger los encargos que había hecho el día anterior, y llegaría a tiempo para comer con Kate y pasar la tarde en comisaria.

También pasó por el Old Hunter, necesitaba dar instrucciones a Brian para que pusiese a salvo de la posible entrada de agua todo aquello que pudiese estropearse, aunque sabía que no podrían hacer mucho, pero al menos lo intentarían con los sacos de arena que había encargado que le llevasen el día anterior. Intentó poner a en alto en su oficina todo aquello que podía ser importante, y dejo a Brian a cargo de todo. Confiaba en él, el chico quería aquella taberna como si fuese suya, y Castle le dejaba mano libre. Realmente Castle no necesitaba obtener ganancias de aquel sitio.

Cuando llego a su casa de nuevo, hizo un repaso mental de todas las cosas que había previsto hacer y llamo a Alexis.

- Hola Papá – contestó ella

- Alexis… ¿cuando vendrás a casa?

- Mi última clase del viernes acaba a las doce, te prometo que estaré ahí para comer.

- Tengo que decirte algo cariño

- ¿Te ha pasado algo papá? ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

- No cariño, todo esta bien. Solo quería que supieses que estos días Kate y su padre estarán con nosotros en casa, Kate y yo estaremos más tranquilos sabiendo que estáis todos en casa y…

- Papá – le cortó ella – no tienes que pedirme permiso, me parece bien que tu y la detective Beckett queráis vivir juntos, y espero que lo hagáis pronto, no tienes que preocuparte por mi ni por la abuela, estaremos contentas si te vemos feliz – le dijo

- Alexis – le dijo aliviado – de momento no vamos a vivir juntos, aunque entre tu abuela y tú podríais ayudarme a convencer a Kate para que se mude a casa...

- Eso te corresponde a ti papá, pórtate bien con ella y no metas la pata y a lo mejor consigues engañarla – le dijo riendo

- Cariño, te veo el viernes, pero si mañana empeorasen las cosas, quiero que vuelvas a casa cuanto antes ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro… un beso papá…

Miró su reloj, seguro que aún estaba a tiempo de invitar a comer a Kate. Marcó su teléfono y mientras esperaba a que ella contestase revisó la repleta nevera y la despensa intentando comprobar si había olvidado comprar algo.

- Beckett – contestó ella

- Eso significa que tienes a Gates cerca ¿verdad? – le dijo él sonriendo.

- Buenos días Castle – le dijo y él entendió que era así

- Humm… buenos días preciosa. Solo te llamo para invitarte a almorzar… ¿quieres? Y por la tarde seré todo tuyo en comisaría, en comisaría y en casa claro – le dijo sabiendo que ella no podía contestarle

- Muy bien Castle, precisamente hablaba con la capitana para que nos diese instrucciones, si vienes esta tarde me ahorras repetirlas – contestó seria.

- ¿Te parece bien en media hora en la esquina? Estoy deseando repetir el beso de esta mañana…

- Perfecto. Hasta esta tarde entonces Castle – le dijo cortando la comunicación.

- Entiendo que el señor Castle estará esta tarde con nosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó Gates tras escuchar la conversación

- Si señor, vendrá después de comer.

- Bien, llamaré para ver si tienen preparadas sus credenciales – dijo alejándose a su despacho.

Ella suspiró, tenía que hablar seriamente con Castle de sus jueguecitos al teléfono, Gates tenía buen oído y temía que ella también escuchase lo que él le decía. Miró su reloj para saber a que hora tenía que salir, y siguió revisando la documentación que Gates le había entregado.

A los veinte minutos, Ryan y Espósito se levantaron de sus sitios y se acercaron a ella cruzándose con Gates que se quedó parada revisando una documentación muy cerca de ellos.

- Beckett, venga, vamos a comer– le dijo Ryan

- Si… - contestó ella

Kate se levantó, cogió sus cosas y los tres se dirigieron al ascensor

- Chicos, Castle me espera a comer ¿os importa? Gates estaba cerca y… -les dijo

- Así que prefieres a Castle antes que a nosotros… - contestó Ryan divertido – muy bien Beckett, cuando no tengas a Castle para comer, no cuentes con nosotros.. – le dijo mirando con complicidad a Espo

- Vamos tío – contestó Espo – no seas así, dejemos que la jefa se divierta un poco. Aunque…

- ¿Qué Espo? – le dijo ella volviéndose para mirarle

- Nuestro silencio te costará unas cervezas cuando todo este jaleo del huracán pase – le dijo tajante

- Pídeselas a Castle, él es el millonario no yo – le dijo ella sonriendo.

- Prefiero quedarme sin cerveza – contestó Espo malhumorado saliendo del ascensor

Salieron de comisaría y anduvieron juntos durante unos metros, hasta que ella cruzó la calle en dirección a la esquina donde no veía a Castle. Miró su reloj, aún quedaban cinco minutos.

Dobló la esquina dispuesto a esperarle y le encontró allí, apoyado en la pared mirando al suelo con semblante serio.

- Hey Castle – le dijo y él levantó la mirada cambiando su seriedad por una gran sonrisa

- Hola detective – contestó acercándose a ella y atrayéndola por la cintura – por un momento pensé que venías con compañía, me alegra que no sea así.

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿No te gusta compartir? – le dijo acercándose a sus labios

- Quizás en otro momento, hoy te echaba de menos – le dijo besándola

- Pues que sepas que me han pedido unas cervezas por cubrirme hoy ante Gates… – le dijo divertida

- Oh! Pues diles que barra libre en el Old Hunter si te tienen contenta – le contestó girándose y sin soltarla de la cintura comenzaron a andar hacia su restaurante de comida oriental preferido.

- Si les digo eso sabes que lo tomarán en serio…

- Bueno, de momento puedo permitírmelo – contestó alegre – aunque no sé como acabará el Old Hunter después de Sandy…

Después de comer entre risas y arrumacos, ambos se dirigieron a la comisaría. Les sorprendió ver a Espo y Ryan esperando en la esquina donde ellos quedaban

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? – preguntó Kate soltándose del abrazo de Castle

- ¿No pretenderás que Gates se trague que viniste a comer con nosotros si no volvemos al mismo tiempo, no? – respondió Espo soplando – Subamos, se hace tarde – dijo andando hacía la comisaría

- Esto… yo subiré en un rato – dijo Castle

- Hasta luego Castle – sonrió Ryan

- Gracias chicos – les dijo Kate mientras cruzaban la calle

- No te preocupes – contestó Espo – me parece absurdo que no podáis estar juntos.

- Cuenta con nosotros jefa – le dijo Ryan

- Por cierto que Castle dice que contéis con barra libre en el Old Hunter – les dijo

- No hace falta – contestó Espo.

- Vamos Espo, él está dolido. Eso es todo, se le pasará – le dijo Kate entrando al ascensor

- Ya. Pero sólo lo está conmigo – contestó Espo

- Eso no es verdad, conmigo también estaba dolido, pero ya se le ha pasado – contestó ella

- Vale ya chicos – concilió Ryan – Espo acuérdate de cómo te sentiste cuando fui a pedir ayuda a Gates y pensaste que te había fallado. Tienes que darle tiempo tío, ha estado acusado de un asesinato en el que no tenía nada que ver, y fuimos nosotros quienes le acusamos… Beckett tiene razón, tendrás que darle tiempo…

Kate y Espo se mantuvieron la mirada, ella levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta y Espo finalmente asintió cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

- Y ahora será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto – dijo Kate – Nueva York nos necesita y tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca ¿vale?

- Ok – contestaron ambos a la vez saliendo del ascensor.

Gates salió de su despacho y mandó a todos que la prestasen atención. La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse y Castle se dirigió lentamente hasta donde estaban Kate y los chicos. Gates fue nombrando a los coordinadores de cada grupo formado, entregándole una carpeta con la documentación necesaria para los siguientes días: zonas de evacuación, colegios habilitados como refugio, hospitales de referencia, detalle de los grupos y teléfonos móviles de todos los integrantes, detalles sobre los horarios, los lugares donde se dirigirían para comer y todo tipo de documentación que no debían perder en ningún momento.

- Mañana comenzarán las evacuaciones- comenzó a decir Gates- según la documentación asignada, cada grupo se encargará de los bloque de viviendas detalladas, se encargarán de vigilar que nadie quede en ninguna de ellas, precintarán las entradas para que nadie pueda regresar. Se encargarán de redactar una lista de los evacuados mientras los transportan y esperarán hasta que estén registrados en ellos asegurándose que todos los ciudadanos transportados hayan entrado en los refugios. Después volverán de nuevo hasta la zona de evacuación y se harán cargo del siguiente edificio asignado – les dijo lentamente y con seriedad – tienen que ser rápidos y efectivos. En la documentación que les he dado encontraran los horarios establecidos por los coordinadores de la evacuación como óptimos para una evacuación, les ruego intenten acercarse lo más posible a estos horarios y si comprueban que no pueden cumplirlos, llámenme de inmediato, tienen mi teléfono detallado, les mandaré apoyo con otro equipo libre. En la primera página de la documentación encontrarán la matricula del autobús asignado, las llaves estarán puestas y deberán ser dejadas de nuevo en el autobús cuando lo devuelvan. Mañana tendremos esos autobuses en los aparcamientos del Ayuntamiento. Como nos dijeron, no podremos contar con todos los conductores habituales. Ustedes se harán cargo – dijo esto mientras miraba a Castle – llegarán hasta allí en un coche por equipo. En la primera planta de comisaria, pueden recoger los equipos necesarios para estos días, les recomiendo que utilicen las protecciones que les entregarán, y no olviden que deben vestir su uniforme, les recomiendo que se pongan calzado cómodo, no están obligados a llevar los zapatos reglamentarios. Para recoger el material, a este departamento nos han asignado la primera media hora de esta tarde, es decir, tienen cinco minutos para que dos personas de cada equipo bajen y recojan el material, deberán entregarles la documentación necesaria, pueden ir rellenándola con sus identificaciones, la tienen al final de la carpeta. Cárguenla en el coche que vayan a utilizar mañana y váyanse a casa a descansar. Les recomiendo que llenen sus depósitos de combustible ante la posibilidad que se cierren todas las gasolineras. Mañana les quiero aquí a las siete. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Kate rellenó la documentación y bajo junto a Castle para recoger el material, que consistía en una gran mochila de la cruz roja, perfectamente equipada con todo el material necesario para primeros auxilios, que incluía una camilla plegable de PVC. Otra mochila del ejército igualmente grande, con cuerdas, dos arneses, mosquetones, poleas, un descendedor para dos personas, una sierra plegable, una pala plegable, un cúter especial para adaptarse al puño y poder cortar todo tipo de cuerdas y sujeciones, unas gafas especiales para rescate, dos botellas de aire comprimido de emergencia, que incorporaban boquillas para poder respirar por ellas y otro tipo de material que no supieron identificar, pero que Espo sabría utilizar.

Les entregaron igualmente en una gran bolsa cuatro cascos que incorporaban linternas frontales, cuatro pares de guantes anti-corte, cuatro linternas de mano, cuatro pares de brazaletes reflectantes, una bandolera porta documentos con cierres estancos (que evitan la entrada de agua), bolígrafos y cuatro rotuladores gruesos, cuatro navajas multiuso, cuatro bengalas de rescate, cuatro juegos de luces químicas (barras de luz fluorescente que se activa al doblarlas) y cuatro walkie talkies con pilas de recambio, y una gran bolsa con cinta con el logo de NYPD y abrazaderas plásticas para precintar los accesos a las viviendas. Revisaron que la lista con el material entregado coincidía y firmaron el recibo al oficial.

Con todo aquel material, que resultó cómodo de llevar, bajaron hasta el aparcamiento, poniendo todo en el maletero del coche de Kate, que era el único que estaba allí, mientras los chicos volvían de la gasolinera con sus respectivos coches después de haber llenado el depósito tal y como les dijo Gates.

Volvieron a subir para recoger sus cosas y esperar a los detectives. Gates se acercó hasta Castle, y le entregó la acreditación que él debería llevar colgada de su cuello por la cinta con el logo de NYPD que le entregó junto al carnet. También le dio una chaqueta de la policía, mientras le indicaba que le había sido imposible conseguir un chaleco de voluntario, y tras consultarlo con sus superiores le habían autorizado a entregarle esa prenda, rogándole que entendiese el significado de utilizarla.

Castle se sintió muy orgulloso de poder vestir con aquella chaqueta, que no era más que la misma utilizada por cualquier policía de Nueva York, pero que para él significaba el reconocimiento a cuatros largos años de colaboración, y después de los días que había pasado acusado de asesinato, esa chaqueta para él también significaba la recuperación de la fe en su palabra y un gran acto de confianza.

Cuando los chicos llegaron Kate les informó que material había recogido, dando a Espo el listado del contenido la mochila de rescate y a Ryan la de primeros auxilios, para que revisasen el material del que debían hacerse cargo.

- Tú eres el mejor parado Castle – le dijo Ryan – tan sólo llevarás las llaves del autobús.

- Recuerda que en ese autobús llevare una preciada carga – le dijo sonriendo

- Bueno chicos, si todo esta bien - dijo Kate – así que, deberíamos irnos a descansar y prepararnos para mañana, aún tengo que llenar el depósito de gasolina de mi coche y pasar por casa para…

- ¿Pasar por tu casa Beckett? – dijo Espo en un susurro

- Si – dijo ella percatándose que había hablado en alto – estos días mi padre y yo viviremos en casa de Castle – dijo muy bajito mirando de reojo a Castle

- Puedes confiar en nosotros – aseguró Espo – nadie sabrá nada.

- Gracias – contestó Castle – si alguno de los dos tenéis algún problema en vuestras casas, seréis bienvenidos a la mía – agregó ante la sonrisa de Kate que entendía que era un paso para acercarse de nuevo a Espo

Salieron de comisaria todos juntos y Kate y Castle se montaron en el coche de esta

- ¿Para que quieres volver a tu casa? - preguntó Castle

- Si no tengo que llevar los horribles zapatos del uniforme oficial, prefiero unas cómodas botas que me protejan del agua ¿te importa volver?

- No. Así puedes revisar el trabajo del carpintero – le dijo él sacando del bolsillo las llaves de Kate – esto es tuyo...

Una hora después ambos llegaron a la casa de Castle, encontrando allí a Martha viendo en la televisión un programa especial sobre la llegada del huracán.

- Kate querida – exclamó Martha levantándose para abrazarla – no sabes cuanto me alegro de tenerte aquí. Creo que es lo mejor que ha podido pensar Richard – dijo soltándola – y no me importaría nada verte por aquí más a menudo, tu ya me entiendes – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Vaya Martha –le contestó ruborizándose- gracias

- ¿Qué dicen en la tele madre? – cortó él, viendo la cara de Kate.

- Bueno, parece que ya tienen fecha de entrada en Nueva York… el lunes sobre las cinco de la tarde…

- Vaya, parece que se retrasa – dijo Kate – así tendremos más tiempo para evacuar.

- ¿Quieres tomar un baño y relajarte un poco mientras hago la cena? – le dijo él intentando ponerse en su lugar sabiendo el estrés que la situación le causaba

- Si no os importa –dijo mirando a ambos- iré a tomar un baño y ponerme cómoda – les dijo andando hacía la habitación de Castle.

- En serio querida – volvió a decirle Martha – me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí… - le dijo encantada con la naturalidad con la que Kate se movía por la casa.

Kate sonrió a Martha y se perdió en la habitación de Castle.

- Madre no la asustes –le dijo susurrando Castle

- Sería muy feliz si vosotros dos vivieseis juntos, o mejor, si os casaseis – le contestó en bajito

- Madre! Nada me gustaría más, pero no quiero agobiarla – contestó él.

- Es más, no me importaría en absoluto volver a ser abuela… Tendríais un niño precioso – le dijo dándole una palmadita en la cara

Kate sonrió mientras escuchaba su conversación. Castle tenía razón, Martha formaba parte de su club de fans. Pero también tenía razón en otra cosa… el hecho de plantearse vivir con él o casarse, por el momento le producía un peso en el estómago, y eso de los niños aún más… Castle… el gran mujeriego ¿su marido?... sacudió la cabeza y abrió el armario de Castle para coger su pijama. Volvió a sonreír al ver como él había hecho un hueco en el mismo para su ropa y había colocado todo el contenido de su maleta en perfecto orden… quizá las cosas, después de todo, fuesen poco a poco encaminadas a ese paso…

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue Kate, en pijama y tras su baño, quién abrió la puerta a su padre, que no se sorprendió de verla en pijama y la abrazó largamente.

- Cariño ¿te has trasladado a vivir aquí y no me lo has dicho? – le dijo su padre mientras se abrazaban

- ¡Claro que no papá! – le dijo ella – sólo serán unos días.. ¿te molestaría si lo hiciese? –le preguntó

- ¡No digas tonterías Katie! – contestó su padre - nada me hace más feliz que verte a ti feliz, aunque quiero saberlo antes que lo hagas – le dijo cogiendo su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos – ya sabes, para asustar un poco a Castle…

- No te preocupes papá, cualquier cambio en mi vida, serás el primero en saberlo – le dijo tajante

- Eso espero cariño… - le dijo besándola la mejilla

- Y creo que no le asustarás mucho – le dijo riendo

- No estés tan segura de ello – le dijo – le mataré con mis propias manos si te hace siquiera llorar

- Hola Jim – saludó Castle con el paño de cocina sobre el hombro - ¿a quien vas a matar? – le dijo tendiéndole la mano

- Oh! A ti Castle, como no te portes bien conmigo – contestó Kate y Castle miró sorprendido a su padre

- Vaya… no sé si tendré cuerpo para tantas palizas como queréis darme, entre los chicos, Lanie, mi madre, y ahora tú… - le dijo a Jim – además no hay que olvidar que Kate sería la primera en dispararme….

- Eso es cierto – le dijo ella

- Hola Jim, bienvenido – le dijo Martha bajando por la escalera

- Martha – saludo con una sonrisa – muchas gracias a ambos por invitarme estos días

- Oh! Jim, estos dos se creen que no sabemos cuidarnos, a nuestra edad ya hemos pasado por más situaciones como estas, deberíamos darles lecciones.. – contestó Martha – vamos, te acompañare a tu habitación para que puedas dejar tus cosas – le dijo invitándole a subir las escaleras

Castle miró a Kate y ella le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que tu padre tenga paciencia para aguantar a la gran Martha Rodgers – le dijo - ¿Qué tal si me ayudas y preparas la mesa? – le pidió

- Claro, siempre y cuando me des una copa de vino – pidió

- ¿Qué tal si lo eliges tu misma? – le dijo señalando la pequeña vinoteca de la cocina.

Después de que Jim colocase sus cosas en la habitación y tras cenar los cuatro en familia, Castle llamó a su hija, que le prometió de nuevo estar allí el viernes, y Martha levantándose de la mesa dijo:

- Queridos – dijo dirigiéndose a Kate y Castle – os dejamos el honor de recoger la mesa. A Jim y a mi se nos hace tarde – ambos la miraron interrogantes – he quedado con mi grupo de teatro para tomar una copa y Jim ha accedido a acompañarme - aclaró

- Ah! – exclamó Kate mirando a su padre – vaya papá, me alegro que lo hagas

- Madre, espero que no asustes a Jim,

- Richard! – le regaño ella – no seas insolente.

Cuando ambos se marcharon, y después de dejar recogida la cocina, Castle se acercó a ella.

- ¿Vamos a dormir? – le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Por favor – contestó

Se metieron en silencio en la cama, completamente abrazados. Kate estaba pensativa y esa actitud le asustaba

- ¿Todo va bien? – le dijo besando su frente

- Si.. – contestó tímidamente ella

- ¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí? – le dijo

- ¿Qué si me arrepiento? ¿De que Castle? ¿De estar enredada en tus brazos, con tu aroma y tu calor envolviéndome y perdida en el azul de tus ojos? – le dijo mirándole

- Wow detective – le dijo – eso es… ¿quieres dejarme sin trabajo? – le dijo atrayéndola sobre él y comenzando a besarla – después de lo que me has dicho, creo que no vas a dormir mucho hoy…


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

La mañana del jueves 25 de Octubre, una somnolienta detective Beckett intentaba desperezarse bajo la ducha, sonriendo mientras rememoraba cual había sido la causa de su falta de sueño. Mientras tanto Castle, en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno a la espera que ella saliese de la ducha para poder entrar él. Preparó un desayuno demasiado copioso, pero ¿quien podría saber que podrían comer y a que hora? Oyó como el agua dejaba de sonar en la ducha y tras revisar que todo en la cocina estaba perfecto, fue hasta el baño.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le dijo llamando a la puerta con los nudillos

- Si – contestó ella abriendo la puerta - ¿Te importa si me termino de secar aquí mientras te duchas?

- Si a ti no te importa, a mi menos – contestó él dándole un rápido beso en los labios – hueles estupendamente, será mejor que me meta a la ducha o…

- ¡Castle! – le reprendió – date prisa en ducharte, no quiero llegar tarde

- Seguro que yo estaré duchado y vestido antes que tú, detective… -contestó quitándose el pantalón del pijama y sonriendo al ver como ella le miraba el trasero

Tal y como él había pronosticado, minutos después ataba los cordones de sus botas todoterreno y Kate aún estaba en el cuarto de baño con el albornoz puesto. Cuando ella entró a la habitación le miró. Realmente estaba atractivo vestido así, parecía un militar.

- Vaya Castle ¿esos pantalones? – le dijo mientras dejaba caer el albornoz al suelo y se ponía la ropa interior

- ¿No te gustan? – le dijo poniéndose en pie y mirándose – son cómodos y prácticos – continuó mientras recorría el cuerpo de ella con la vista – pero si quieres, puedo quitármelos…

- ¡Castle! ¡céntrate! – le dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco – me gusta como te quedan, y si, me parecen cómodos y prácticos ¿de donde los has sacado? Se parecen a los que utilizan los SWAT.

- Claro… los compré precisamente por eso… - le dijo divertido

- ¿Las botas también? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Son nuevas?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido Lo compré todo hace algún tiempo, para las batallas de paintball… ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo acercándose a ella

- Nada, me preocupaba que las botas fuesen nuevas y te hiciesen daño – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrochaba la camisa de su uniforme

- Gracias por su preocupación detective – aseguró mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y le daba un corto beso

- Bueno, mi verdadera preocupación es que salgas corriendo a tu casa porque te salga una ampolla, ni los chicos ni yo sabemos conducir un autobús… -le dijo soltándose de su abrazo y poniéndose los pantalones del uniforme – y tenemos una misión que…

- Veo que la parte de la confianza en mí sigue siendo débil – cortó él saliendo de la habitación algo confuso – te espero en la cocina – le dijo

Ella recibió sus palabras como una descarga dolorosa. Su intención era bromear con él sobre su falta de preparación, no dañarle y que pensase que no confiaba en él. Terminó de vestirse a toda prisa y salió de la habitación, buscándole con la mirada y viendo como él, sentado en un taburete de la cocina, bebía su café con la mirada perdida y la cara triste. Se acercó hasta él, que la miró sin cambiar de expresión, y le abrazó por la espalda besando su cuello.

- Lo siento – le dijo susurrando en su oído – sólo intentaba bromear, no sólo confío en ti, si no que además, no hay nada que quiera más que poder estar juntos estos días. Va a ser duro y tenerte a mi lado lo hará más fácil.

Él se giró en el taburete, abrazándola y atrayéndola a él sin decir nada.

- Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos – continuó ella – me haces sentir más segura.

- No hay otro sitio donde quiera estar que no sea a tu lado – le contestó mirándola – ¿desayunamos?

- Si… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa – aunque no creo que pueda con todo esto…

Empezaron a desayunar, ella observó como él poco a poco recuperaba el buen humor. Tomo nota mental de no volver a meter la pata citando frases que pudiesen molestarle. Él no se había comportado así jamás. Tenía que dolerle mucho aún y ella no quería que volviese a caer en la misma situación de aquella maldita semana en la que tanto le había echado de menos.

Le miró mientras él hablaba, realmente ella no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, tan sólo le observaba y veía a un hombre diferente, y no sólo por su aspecto, que ahora era rudo, con aquella barba, con su jersey de gruesa lana azul oscura con refuerzos en los codos y los hombros, sus pantalones de fuerte lona del mismo color que el jersey, reforzado en las rodillas y el trasero y lleno de bolsillos y trabillas y por supuesto sus botas, de aspecto militar, si no que veía a un hombre frágil y sensible, más frágil y sensible aún…

- Te he hecho una pregunta Kate – le dijo sorprendido al ver que ella no contestaba

- Perdona… - le contestó volviendo a la realidad al ver su expresión - ¿Qué decías?

- Katherine Beckett ¡no me estabas escuchando! – le dijo divertido - ¿en que distracción andabas?

- Me distraía mirándote a ti, realmente te sienta bien esa ropa – le dijo sonriendo – aunque no debería habértelo dicho porque eso es justo lo que tú sobrado ego necesitaba…

Durante unos segundos él no dijo nada, comenzó a reír y cogió su mano sobre la encimera, apretándola.

- A ti también te sienta muy bien tu uniforme Kate – le dijo – y creo que un día deberíamos jugar a polis y asesinos con ese uniforme… - ella le dio un leve manotazo mientras bebía su café.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos centrándose en sus desayunos, ella en silencio porque no quería contestar a su comentario y remover de nuevo la herida, y él porque realmente verla vestida con su uniforme únicamente le traía recuerdos sobre el día que estuvo a punto de perderla.

Terminaron su desayuno y recogieron la cocina mientras hablaban sobre el día que les esperaba. Cogieron sus chaquetas, idénticas salvo en el tamaño, y se dirigieron a la puerta, que en aquel preciso momento se abrió dejando paso a una achispada Martha que reía un comentario que acababa de hacer Jim.

- ¡Madre! – dijo Castle asombrado – pero…

- ¡Papá! – exclamó a su vez Kate mirando a ambos sorprendida

- ¡A estas horas deberíais estar ambos en la cama desde hace tiempo! – reprendió Castle

- ¡Richard! No digas tonterías hijo – contestó Martha – ya somos mayorcitos, la noche se alargó un poco más de lo normal. ¡Kate! Querida – le dijo abrazándola ante la sorpresa de ella – no me dijiste que tu padre era un estupendo bailarín.

- ¿Papá? – le interrogó Kate y él se encogió de hombros divertido

- Lo he pasado realmente bien – contestó Jim besando a su hija en la mejilla – pero creo que necesito dormir

- Esta bien – cortó Castle – nosotros nos vamos a trabajar y tu y yo, madre, hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos – amenazó

- ¿Has visto que encantadores están ambos Jim? – dijo Martha ignorándole – chicos, hacéis una pareja estupenda, y tu querido, hasta pareces un poli de verdad con esa ropa…

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Castle – dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Si… vámonos – dijo él saliendo de la casa

- Es fascinante que tu hija siga llamándole por el apellido –le dijo Martha a Jim riendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Entraron en el ascensor, asimilando la situación que acababan de vivir.

- Castle – dijo ella en bajito

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A estas horas deberíais estar ambos en la cama desde hace tiempo? – dijo repitiendo sus palabras

- ¡Oh! – dijo el abriendo mucho los ojos – yo no quise darle ese significado… yo no quería… ¿no creerás que ellos?

- Noo – dijeron ambos a la vez mirándose y comenzando a reír

Llegaron a comisaría, subiendo juntos en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pudieron ver como la mayor parte de los detectives de homicidios estaba allí, vestidos con sus uniformes, viendo las noticias en la televisión o repasando la documentación que les había dado el día antes Gates.

Castle salió del ascensor y después de dar un par de pasos se giró para mirarla. Ella estaba aún dentro del ascensor, parecía bloqueada mirando a sus compañeros, rememorando sin duda el 11-S. Él puso la mano sobre el sensor infrarrojo de la puerta.

- ¿Va todo bien Kate? – preguntó intrigado sacándola de sus reflexiones

- Si –le dijo mirándole con una leve sonrisa – ahora si, vamos…

Llegaron hasta la mesa de Kate, ni Espo ni Ryan estaban allí. Gates estaba en su despacho, vestida también con su uniforme, hablando por teléfono y revisando documentación.

- ¿Quieres un café? – le dijo Castle

- No – contestó ella – creo que con el súper desayuno que me has preparado no tendré ganas de tomar nada más hasta esta noche.

- ¿Qué es lo que no harás hasta esta noche? – le preguntó Ryan divertido con una taza de café en la mano

- Comer, malpensado, comer – le contestó Castle

- Buenos días – dijo Espo – que acababa de llegar

A Castle, mirar a los chicos y a Kate, con sus uniformes volvió a recordarle el día del entierro de Montgomery y lo mal que lo había pasado ese día… Pero Gates le sacó de sus pensamientos

- Señores – les dijo – tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Afortunadamente las previsiones nos dan algo más de tiempo para poder hacer nuestra tarea. Ahora, diríjanse todos hasta los aparcamientos de autobuses del ayuntamiento y suerte. Recuerden pedir ayuda si no cumplen los plazos y tengan a mano sus móviles y equipos de comunicación para que podamos estar en contacto. En marcha.

Bajaron hasta el aparcamiento por las escaleras. Antes de salir de allí, Kate se empeñó en repartir allí el material que les habían asignado a cada uno, y los cuatro comenzaron a guardar en sus bolsillos el equipo básico de protección, dejando los cascos en el maletero junto a las dos mochilas y la bandolera con documentación que llevaría Kate.

Llegaron hasta el aparcamiento del ayuntamiento, donde Kate aparcó su coche y cogieron del maletero todo el material. Kate revisó la documentación, nombrando en alto la matrícula del autobús, y los cuatro comenzaron a buscarlo. Varios de los equipos formados por Gates, buscaban como ellos su transporte, y otros, los más adelantados, salían del aparcamiento con dirección a la zona asignada.

- ¡Allí está! – dijo Ryan señalando uno de los autobuses

- Tenemos suerte – dijo Espo – no parece de los mas viejos

La puerta del autobús estaba abierta, y tal y como Gates había dicho, las llaves estaban puestas. Castle se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, regulándolo y revisando los retrovisores. Ryan y Espo se sentaron detrás de Castle, colocando las mochilas en el portaequipaje sobre los mismos, mientras Kate hacía lo propio a la derecha del escritor, desde podía observarle, Kate colocó los cascos de los cuatro sobre ella. Y se sentó mientras miraba a los chicos y esperaba a que Castle pusiese el autobús en marcha.

Castle intentó arrancar, pero el autobús no reaccionó. Sacó la llave y volvió de nuevo a intentarlo. El autobús seguía sin arrancar.

- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? – preguntó con sorna Espo detrás de él.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? – contestó enfadado Castle levantándose y encarándose a Espo.

- ¡Vale ya! – dijo Kate mirando a Espo - ¿Qué ocurre Castle?

- No lo sé, no es cosa mía, todo el mundo sabe arrancar un coche, no es necesario un master- dijo molesto.

En ese momento, un operario del ayuntamiento se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿El autobús no arranca verdad? – dijo jadeando el operario por la carrera que acababa de darse

- Así es… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle

- No les han avisado que dejaríamos accionado el interruptor para cortar la energía, búsquelo a la izquierda bajo su asiento, en cuanto lo gire podrá arrancar el autobús – explicó y se alejó para ir hasta el siguiente autobús

Castle hizo lo que le habían dicho y giró la llave de nuevo, arrancando el autobús. Antes de ponerse en marcha, accionó la apertura de la puerta trasera, comprobando que funcionaba, y cerró ambas, poniéndolo en movimiento suavemente hacía la salida del aparcamiento.

Kate miró a Castle, cuyo semblante se había ensombrecido tras las palabras de Espo. Más tarde hablaría con este último para que dejase de provocarle.

Se dirigieron hasta la zona "A" (denominada así la zona de urgente evacuación) atravesando el puente Marine Parkway, hasta la zona de Breezy y Rockaway. La zona estaba tomada por la policía y militares. Decenas de autobuses se movían por sus calles, buscando sus destinos, algunos coches familiares cargados hasta los topes se dirigían hasta el puente para salir de la zona. Los vecinos habían empezado a abandonar sus casas ahora que las fuerzas de seguridad aseguraban que nadie saquearía sus viviendas.

- ¿Qué calle es la que nos han asignado? – preguntó Ryan

- La Beach 219th Street – contestó Kate

- Viviendas unifamiliares – dijo Espo con fastidio

- Eso no debe importarnos – aclaró Kate – es una orden de evacuación y tienen que acatarla.

Llegaron hasta la primera vivienda asignada, Castle aparcó el autobús en la calle, casi desierta.

- Castle tú te quedarás aquí – le dijo Kate mientras le entregaba un cuaderno – traeremos a los vecinos hasta el autobús toma nota de todo el que entre. No dejes que nadie baje una vez que este dentro ¿entendido?

- Todo claro Beckett – contestó él – nadie bajará del autobús – le dijo con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió de inmediato.

Mientras Ryan, Espo y Kate se acercaban a la vivienda, Castle bajó del autobús hasta quedarse en la puerta, con el cuaderno en la mano, mirando como se alejaban los tres. Kate giró su cabeza, intuyendo que era observada, topándose con la profunda mirada de Castle que asintió como gesto para decirle que ahí estaría él, esperándola.

Diez minutos después, Kate y Ryan escoltaban a una pareja septuagenaria. La mujer lloraba desconsolada tirando de su maleta y lanzando miradas a su casa, temiendo que cuando volviese, esta ya no estuviese en su sitio. Cuando llegaron al autobús, Ryan cogió sus maletas y las subió colocándolas en el portaequipajes de la segunda fila y volvió a bajar del autobús acompañando a Kate y volviendo a la vivienda, donde revisarían todas las dependencias junto a Espo, que revisaba el sótano, y la precintarían para que nadie volviese a entrar.

Castle tomó nota de los datos de la pareja, escuchando pacientemente la historia de la anciana, que no paraba de llorar y mirar hacia su casa.

Castle vio como Kate y los chicos finalmente salían de allí y ponían precinto de la policía sobre la puerta, bloqueándola con las abrazaderas plásticas. Kate anotó algo en su documentación y señaló hacía el edificio de enfrente, haciéndole un gesto para que esperase allí, él la asintió y les vio llamar a la puerta entrando en la casa unos segundos después.

Al igual que en el caso anterior, Kate y Ryan escoltaron hasta el autobús a una familia de cuatro miembros, dos chicos adolescentes y sus padres, que portaban dos grandes bolsas de lona. Se repitió el proceso y Castle adelantó unos metros el autobús, hasta la puerta de la siguiente vivienda.

Continuaron así durante tres horas, hasta que el autobús estuvo completo. En ese momento Kate se puso en contacto con el centro de coordinación, para informarles sobre las viviendas desalojadas y pedir el destino que debían tomar con los ocupantes del autobús.

- Castle – le dijo después de terminar la comunicación – vamos a la Avenida Hillside, en Queens, al colegio público interdisciplinario para el desarrollo infantil –le dijo leyendo el nombre

Observaron como una patrulla militar avisados por el centro de coordinación, llegaba hasta la zona que ellos habían evacuado, sin duda para vigilar que nadie volviese o intentase robar en alguna de las casas.

Los primeros minutos hasta alejarse de la zona, fueron bastante desoladores para los cuatro. Los vecinos viajaban en completo silencio, roto por los sollozos de algún que otro de los ocupantes. Después de cruzar el puente, parecieron tranquilizarse y aceptar su destino, y poco a poco un rumor de conversaciones invadió el autobús.

Cuando llegaron al colegio en Queens, Kate pidió a todos los ocupantes que esperasen y bajó junto a Espo para buscar al responsable de tomar nota de los vecinos trasladados. Una vez que lo encontraron y les indicó como debían proceder, volvió hasta el autobús y pidió que fuesen bajando despacio formando una fila en la puerta del colegio donde una decena de voluntarios esperaban para acomodarles después de que el responsable de tomar nota de sus nombres y direcciones les diese la información del centro.

La operación no duró más de media hora, la coordinación era perfecta.

- ¿Cincuenta y seis? – preguntó el coordinador a Kate

- Si – contestó ella

- Pues perfecto, tome una copia del listado – le dijo entregándole una copia de la hoja

Kate volvió a llamar al centro de coordinación, para informarles que volvían hasta la zona asignada y se pusieron en marcha.

En la segunda tanda de desalojos, tuvieron más suerte y avanzaron más, muchos de los vecinos habían abandonado la zona por sus propios medios, y tan solo tuvieron que revisar las casas y precintarlas. Mientras se dirigían al mismo colegio para dejar allí a los vecinos, Kate revisó las casas que aún debían desalojar ese día, comprobando que les quedaban muy pocas, quizá un viaje más.

Después de dejar a los desalojados en el colegio, Kate recibió la orden de acudir al comedor habilitado para las fuerzas de seguridad en la zona y descansar durante dos horas

Los cuatro podrían relajarse durante las horas que les habían asignado para su descanso. Decenas de policías, bomberos y sanitarios, ocupaban las mesas habilitadas en el instituto como comedor de emergencia, los primeros llevaban toda la mañana cortando ramas de árboles y asegurando anuncios y luminosos, los segundos apoyaban al resto y se encargaban de desalojar algunas clínicas y hospitales. Mientras esperaban su turno en la fila de la comida, Castle se quitó la chaqueta de policía, quedando ante los demás como un simple civil, y eso le permitió coger la mano de Kate, mirándola en silencio y dándole un beso en la frente.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron tras observarlos. Sabían que estaban juntos, pero no habían visto entre ellos ninguna muestra de afecto hasta ese momento.

Se sentaron para comer y Ryan rompió el espeso silencio.

- ¿Qué tal con vuestros suegros? – les preguntó divertido provocando que ambos se quedasen parados

- ¿Cómo dices Ryan? – preguntó Kate

- Bueno, si estas en casa de Castle con tu padre, técnicamente ambos estáis con vuestros suegros – aclaró

- Creo que Jim saldrá corriendo de mi casa – dijo Castle – si es que no lo ha hecho ya

Castle les contó lo sucedido por la mañana, provocando las risas de los cuatro.

Después de comer, se dirigieron de nuevo hasta la zona "A" y acabaron de desalojar las viviendas asignadas, en un par de horas, volviendo de nuevo al mismo colegio. Mientras Kate y los chicos se encargaban de asegurarse que los últimos vecinos accedían al colegio, Castle cerró el autobús y decidió curiosear dentro del colegio. Kate le vio pasar y él le hizo un gesto con la mano, ella pensó que necesitaba ir al baño y le asintió mientras seguía hablando con el responsable de la entrada.

Castle accedió al colegio. Entró en un aula, las sillas y mesas habían sido apiladas unas sobre otras en un rincón y habían colocado camas plegables militares, sobre las que había un saco de dormir, una almohada y una manta. Recorrió varias aulas más, todas con el mismo aspecto, diez o doce camas por aula, en algunas, ya había vecinos realojados, en las puertas de aquellas aulas ocupadas, figuraban los nombres de los ocupantes de cada una, y los horarios asignados para utilizar las duchas del gimnasio y el turno del comedor.

Siguió curioseando, llegó hasta el comedor del colegio, viendo como las cocineras voluntarias preparaban en las cocinas lo que sería la cena para esa noche. Saludo con una sonrisa y salió de allí.

En uno de los grandes vestíbulos del colegio, y sentados en el suelo, varios voluntarios de la cruz roja jugaban con un gran grupo de chiquillos de diferentes edades, pintaban grandes carteles, jugaban con pasta de modelar y reían ajenos a la situación que estaban viviendo, dos de los voluntarios se encargaban de entregar a cada niño un vaso de zumo o leche y una pieza de fruta o un pedazo de bizcocho, que los pequeños degustaban mientras seguían con sus juegos.

Accedió al gimnasio, donde varios grupos de adolescentes guiados de nuevo por voluntarios de cruz roja, jugaban al baloncesto.

Comenzó a andar hasta la salida del colegio, cruzándose en su camino con varios voluntarios que escoltaban hasta sus aulas a varios vecinos de los que había trasladado en el autobús aquella tarde, mientras amablemente les informaban de las reglas y horarios.

- ¿Dónde estabas Castle? – le pregunto Ryan andando hacía él – llevamos un rato esperándote

- Lo siento. Me distraje viendo la organización de todo esto.

- Explícaselo a Beckett, me ha enviado a buscarte y llevo recorridos cinco lavabos de colegio por tu culpa

- Lo siento…

Legaron hasta la salida. Kate se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas y porque no llevas el walki? – le espetó -¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para ir al baño?

- Lo siento – contestó sabiendo que había metido la pata – perdóname, me distraje con la organización…

- Da gracias a que Gates nos ha dicho que volvamos a comisaría – le dijo – ¡andando chicos! - les dijo a Ryan y Espo – mientras se dirigía al autobús seguida de Castle.

Gates les había mandado volver a comisaría, habían cumplido con el trabajo encomendado. Los desalojos se suspendían por la noche, aún no eran urgentes. Castle aparcó el autobús en el mismo lugar donde lo habían encontrado por la mañana. Un operario del ayuntamiento les esperaba para hacerse cargo de llenar el depósito de combustible y hacer la revisión rutinaria del autobús. El operario les indicó que podían dejar las mochilas y el resto del material dentro y explicó a Castle como abrir la puerta del autobús desde fuera, pues a partir de ese momento encontrarían el autobús con las puertas cerradas.

Llegaron a la comisaría, donde los chicos cogieron sus coches y se despidieron, Kate y Castle subieron hasta la cuarta planta, donde Kate debía entregar los distintos informes a Gates.

- Detective Beckett, señor Castle – les dijo al verlos - ¿Todo ha ido bien?

- Si señor – contestó ella entregándole los informes - ¿necesita algo más?

- Nada más, gracias – les dijo – ahora vayan a descansar, mañana a las siete aquí.

Kate miró a Castle y a su reloj, y ambos se encaminaron hasta el ascensor.

- Me alegro de haber acabado pronto – le dijo ella mientras pulsaba el botón que les llevaría hasta el aparcamiento

- ¿Estas cansada? – le dijo acercándose a su oído – te puedo dar un masaje cuando lleguemos…

- Si, pero estoy más cansada de ti y de Espo. ¿Queréis parar ya y volver a ser como antes? – le dijo con voz tranquila volviéndose hacía él y sosteniendo su mirada.

- Kate, yo no he sido – contestó con voz inocente - ¿Por qué tiene que seguir desconfiando de mi?

- Pues no le sigas el rollo Castle – le dijo ella – él también esta dolido por tu forma de tratarle, sabe que se equivocó contigo, pero si seguís con esta lucha… ¿lo intentarás? – le dijo cogiendo su mano

- Te lo prometo – contestó él dándole un beso en la mejilla – prometo intentarlo – aclaró.

- Castle…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me darás ese masaje?

Castle abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando paso a Kate para que entrase antes que él.

- ¡Beckett! ¡Papá! – dijo Alexis – saltando desde el sofá para ir a su encuentro

- Hola Alexis – le dijo Kate mientras recibía el abrazo de la joven y lo correspondía tímidamente

- Eh, eh – dijo Castle - ¿y qué pasa con mi abrazo? – suplicó poniendo morritos

- Vamos papá, no te pongas celoso – le dijo soltando a Kate y abrazando a su padre

- Eso esta mejor ¿no venías mañana? – preguntó mientras la besaba en la cabeza

- Han suspendido las clases. No tenía razón para quedarme allí, aunque si llego a saberlo…

- ¿Si llegas a saber que? – preguntó Kate

- Lo siento Beckett, pero si es horrible aguantar las batallitas de mi abuela, es doblemente horrible aguantar como se las cuenta a tu padre y él cuenta las suyas… - dijo resignada – estaba deseando que volvieseis de la comisaria.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Kate – lo siento Alexis, hablaré con mi padre…

- Noo – contestó la chica – si me escabullo con cuidado no se dan cuenta y siguen a lo suyo.

- Y.. ¿Dónde están ahora? – preguntó Castle

- Están en la terraza de la azotea, la abuela le iba a enseñar donde vivía cuando era pequeña – repitió Alexis imitando a su abuela

- Vaya… ni que ella lo supiese – dijo Castle divertido.

- Beckett ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? – preguntó Alexis

- Creo que podrías llamarme Kate ¿te parece? – le dijo sonriendo

- Esta bien – dijo la chica – Kate – le dijo despacio como si le costase pronunciar

- Todo va bien, cumplimos los horarios y no hemos tenido problemas – contestó Kate – y el conductor del autobús se ha portado bastante bien -añadió

- Y… - dijo divertida Alexis - ¿es guapo ese conductor de autobús?

- Bueno – dijo Kate con énfasis – tiene una barba que no le sienta nada mal

- Oye oye – se quejó Castle – que os estoy oyendo

- ¿Ves papá? – dijo Alexis – te lo dije, te dije que parecías más interesante…

- ¿Has hecho la cena? – preguntó Kate olisqueando el aire

- No. Ha sido tu padre – le dijo – y parece que se le da bastante bien.

- Chicas, voy a darme una ducha y a ponerme cómodo – les dijo Castle –no critiquéis mucho al conductor del autobús ¿vale? – dijo besando a su hija en la cabeza y dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Kate, que se ruborizó ante la presencia de Alexis.

- Me alegro mucho que estés aquí Kate– le dijo Alexis a Kate cuando su padre había desaparecido por su despacho – papá es feliz desde que estáis juntos – se sinceró – le sientas muy bien.

- Vaya Alexis – dijo Kate – no sé que decirte…

- Bueno… estaría bien que me dijeses que vas a quedarte a vivir aquí – le dijo riendo – estaría más tranquila sabiendo que hay alguien cuerdo en casa…

- ¡Alexis! – le dijo Kate

- Vaale… solo quería que supieses que me parecería bien si lo hicieseis – afirmó.

- Bien… - contestó Kate – Gracias

Una hora después, los cinco daban cuenta de la cena que había preparado Jim.

- Papá – dijo Alexis levantándose de la mesa – voy a salir con mis compañeros – prometo llegar pronto.

- Nosotros también saldremos hoy – dijo Jim

- ¿Papá? – inquirió Kate – no te reconozco – le dijo

- Bueno – contestó él – la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía intenciones de salir, pero los amigos de Martha son realmente estupendos, hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien.

- Esta bien – dijo Castle – marcharos los tres, pero a ver a que hora volvéis o tendremos que castigaros – les dijo riendo

- Se nos están desmadrando – dijo Kate y todos rieron.

Alexis se marchó la primera, dando un beso a su padre y a Kate antes de irse, y prometiendo que llegaría antes de las dos de la mañana. Minutos después y mientras ambos terminaban de recoger la cocina, Jim y Martha se despidieron de ellos.

- ¿Crees que podrías darme ese masaje después de ducharme? – le dijo Kate besándole la oreja

- Creo que estas tardando en entrar en la ducha – le contestó sugerente

- ¿Y si en vez de una ducha sola me acompañases en un largo y cálido baño? – susurro en su boca

- Hum detective – dijo él besándola- esa idea merece el mejor masaje que hayas recibido nunca…


	5. Chapter 5

Una suave luz proveniente de las farolas de la calle, iluminaba la sala permitiendo que pudiese moverse con facilidad, sin necesidad de encender la luz. Había estado esperando unos minutos en la puerta de la habitación, en parte sin decidirse si debía entrar y en parte atenta, escuchando cualquier sonido proveniente de su interior. Soltó aire y bajó el picaporte de la misma abriéndola un par de centímetros. Volvió a quedarse paralizada, escuchando y cuando sólo oyó la acompasada respiración de su padre, empujó hasta abrir la puerta en su totalidad. Había entrado miles de veces en aquella habitación sin pedir permiso, pero ahora, la sola idea de sorprenderles en su intimidad le asustaba, pero necesitaba hablar con su padre. Según pasaban los minutos aumentaba su preocupación.

Caminó unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. Al igual que en la sala, la leve luz de las farolas iluminaba lo suficiente como para que el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos le hiciese sonreír, fascinada. Su padre dormía boca arriba, el edredón apenas le cubría por encima de la tripa. A su izquierda y rodeada por sus brazos, Kate dormía de costado, con su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de él y la mano bajo su propia cara. Su padre tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la cintura de Kate, sin dejar que pudiese escapar de su abrazo. Afortunadamente para la joven, comprobó que su padre dormía con una camiseta puesta, y Kate dormía con una camiseta de finos tirantes. Alexis sonrío cuando la idea de tomarles una fotografía paso por su cabeza. Vio el Iphone de su padre sobre la mesita de su lado y lo cogió, buscando la aplicación para hacerla. Pensó que el flash les podría despertar, pero sopesando la idea de si podían enfadarse, decidió que seguramente si la foto salía bien, se les olvidaría el enfado.

Tal y como ella temía, el flash se disparó y Kate se movió, arrugando la nariz y frotándola contra su mano, pero sin despertarse. Su padre ni siquiera se movió. Revisó la fotografía y sonrío por el resultado. Volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y se sentó con cuidado junto a su padre.

- Papá – le llamó suavemente moviéndole el hombro – papá

- Ya voy – murmuró él aún entre sueños

- Despierta papá – le dijo

Él abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces, Alexis le sonrió y él tardó unos segundos en situarse.

- Alexis – le dijo en bajito para no despertar a Kate - ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo extrañado

- Papá, llegué sobre la una y me he levantado hace un rato, la abuela y Jim aún no han llegado, anoche dijeron que no volverían tan tarde y …

- Mmmm – Kate murmuró moviéndose y restregando su nariz contra su mano y ambos observaron sonriendo aquel gesto tan infantil de ella en silencio para no despertarla.

- No te preocupes por tu abuela – le dijo bajito – ella y Jim estarán divirtiéndose y no estarán pendientes de la hora

- Mmmm ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Kate abriendo los ojos - ¿te ha pasado algo Alexis? – le preguntó preocupada incorporándose sobre la cama al verla allí.

- ¡Oh! No Kate – le dijo ella – no me pasa nada es…

- Son los niños – terminó Castle – aún no han llegado y Alexis esta preocupada

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Kate

- Las cinco y media – le dijo Alexis – dijeron que llegarían sobre las dos o las tres, incluso se ofrecieron a recogerme para que no viniese sola… He llamado a la abuela – continuo – pero no contesta al teléfono…

- No te preocupes Alexis – le dijo Kate dejándose caer de nuevo sobre Castle y éste la apretó contra él – si hubiese pasado algo mi padre habría llamado… seguro que se lo están pasando bien y se han olvidado…

- Lo siento – se disculpó la joven – pero ha empezado a hacer tanto aire que…

- ¿Eso que se oye es el aire? – dijo Kate saltando de la cama y acercándose a la ventana dejando a una sorprendida Alexis que la miró observando como únicamente vestía una ajustada camiseta de tirantes y braguitas.

- Si – contestó la chica – cuando volvía a casa ya había empezado a llover y el aire era molesto

- Voy a llamar a mi padre – le dijo a Castle – deberías levantarte ya – continuó – el despertador estaba a punto de sonar – cogió su móvil y marcó el número de su padre apremiándole para que se levantase, pero Castle no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, ni siquiera se había sentado.

Alexis cogió el Iphone de su padre mientras esperaba a que Kate consiguiese hablar con Jim y le mostró a Castle la foto que les había hecho minutos antes. Él sonrió divertido al mirarla y atrajo a Alexis hacía el besándola en la mejilla. Mientras, Kate conseguía hablar con su padre, quien le aseguraba que estaban a punto de llegar, Kate se acercó a Alexis para tranquilizarla.

- Están a punto de llegar – le dijo a Alexis – deberías volver a la cama.

- Creo que hoy desayunaré con vosotros – le dijo – quiero ver como les castigáis – dijo riendo

- Voy a ducharme – informó Kate – deberías levantarte ya Castle, el tiempo puede complicarnos hoy – le dijo mientras él la cogía de la mano obligando a que se sentase junto a él y frente a Alexis

- Mira lo que se dedica a hacer Alexis – le dijo enseñándole la foto del móvil

- Vaya – dijo Kate sonrojándose - ¿y esto? – preguntó a la joven

- Me pareció adorable como dormíais, no pude evitarlo – contestó sonriendo.

- Espero que tu padre sepa evitar publicarla por ahí – dijo mirándole

- Eso dependerá de cuanto me pague por no hacerlo detective – le dijo mientras se incorporaba y le daba un beso en los labios – voy a hacer el desayuno – anunció

Kate entró al baño mientras Castle y Alexis iban a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste anoche? – preguntó él

- Bien – contestó seria – papá

- ¿Qué?

- Me encantaría que Kate se quedase a vivir aquí – le dijo

- Vaya… ¿y eso a que viene? – preguntó él sacando el zumo de la nevera

- ¿Tiene que ser por algo? – le dijo – tan sólo me gustaría que lo hiciese.

- No. Supongo que no tiene que ser por nada – le dijo – únicamente me sorprende que me digas eso

- ¿No estas de acuerdo? – le preguntó ella

- ¿Yo? – dijo el pensativo – nada me gustaría más, pero no me atrevo a proponérselo… aún – le dijo sonriendo

- Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo – le aseguró ella mientras abría uno de los muebles buscando el preparado para que su padre le hiciese tortitas provocando que ambos se quedasen pensativos en silencio.

Alexis ya había convivido con otra mujer en su casa, Gina, los dos años que su padre estuvo casada con ella, y aunque la relación entre ellas había sido buena, había más complicidad y confianza con Kate que con Gina. El simple hecho de que Kate se despertase allí y al verla se preocupase primero por si ella estaba bien, era más que suficiente para hacer que apreciase a Kate. Había temido que se molestase por su presencia, sin embargo, Kate se había comportado como si llevase allí toda la vida, sin que la incomodase siquiera mostrarse ante ella en la escasa ropa que utilizaba para dormir.

Él preparaba el desayuno para sus dos chicas, cuando notó que el sonido del agua de la ducha había cesado.

- Creo que Kate ya se ha duchado –le dijo - ¿terminas tú mientras me ducho?

- Claro – le sonrió la pelirroja poniéndose en su lugar en la cocina.

Kate había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, el dio un pequeño golpe con los nudillos sobre la misma y ella se giró sonriéndole.

- Tu turno – le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso

- Te libras porque Alexis está ahí fuera – contestó él abrazándola por la cintura – porque tenemos tiempo…

- Castle… a la ducha – le reprendió sonriendo

- Vaaaale

Minutos después los tres se sentaban sobre los taburetes de la encimera, comenzando a desayunar mientras veían las noticias.

- ¿Dónde estaban los niños cuando les llamaste? – preguntó él mientras en la tv ponían imágenes de Nueva York azotado por una fina lluvia empujada por rachas fuertes de aire

- Pues realmente no lo sé – contestó Kate mientras comía sus tortitas- estaban en la calle porque apenas oía a mi padre con el viento.

- Esta noche están castigados sin salir – le dijo

- Vale, pero se lo dices tú – le contestó riendo – yo no quiero hacer de madrastra.

- Nada de eso – protestó él – se lo diremos los dos

- Alexis – preguntó Kate - ¿tienes pensado salir esta noche?

- Conmigo no la toméis – contestó ella – yo fui buena y volví a casa antes de la hora…

- Si, veo que tú eres la única fiable de esta casa – le dijo Kate lamentándose acto seguido al decirlo por si Castle volvía a pensar que lo decía de nuevo por él- te lo pregunto porque a partir de ahora el tiempo empeorará y se irá haciendo peligroso que salgáis.

- No te preocupes Kate – contestó la chica – no hemos quedado en nada, nos iremos llamando para ver si podemos o no podemos salir.

- Mejor – afirmó Castle – puedes aprovechar y estudiar – le dijo

- Oh si, todo menos volver a ponerme en peligro escuchando batallitas – dijo provocando las sonrisas de los tres.

Mientras los tres recogían la cocina, Martha y Jim aparecieron por la puerta. Ambos temblaban de frío, totalmente empapados por la lluvia.

- No encontrábamos un taxi libre – aclaró Jim

- Madre – dijo Castle viendo el estado deplorable de Martha con el pelo totalmente mojado y la ropa chorreando– deberías ir a tomar un baño caliente antes que enfermes

- Papá – dijo Kate – habéis preocupado a Alexis, dijisteis que vendríais pronto – le reprendió.

- Lo siento Katie – le dijo – comenzamos a hablar y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta de la hora ya era tarde y había empezado a llover y aunque llamamos a un Taxi, nos dijeron que tardarían en enviarlo, cerraron el local y todos los que estábamos allí nos vimos en la calle esperando demasiados taxis, así que decidimos ir andando hasta que encontrásemos alguno… veo que fue un error – se lamentó – nos hemos calado y el aire lo ha empeorado todo.

- Que sepáis ambos – les dijo Castle – que esta noche estaréis castigados sin salir, sólo nos faltaba que os pusieseis enfermos.

- No digas sandeces Richard – contestó Martha – con un buen baño y un chocolate caliente…

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Kate – papá esta noche prefiero que os quedéis en casa – le dijo seria.

- ¡Por dios! – exclamó Martha - ¿Tú también? – le dijo a Kate.

- Si Martha sobre todo yo – le dijo – creo que sé porque lo digo – le dijo cogiéndose de la camisa del uniforme para que Martha entendiese porque lo decía.

- Sois un par de aguafiestas – les dijo a ambos señalándoles con el dedo.

- Abuela, será mejor que os pongáis ropa seca – dijo Alexis – yo os prepararé mientras el desayuno.

Martha y Jim desaparecieron escaleras arriba despidiéndose de ambos. Al quedarse solos, los tres se miraron sonriendo.

- No imaginaba que Martha era tan tremenda – dijo Kate.

- Te lo advertí – contestó él – no le toques una fiesta.

- Yo pensé que seriáis más duros con ellos – dijo Alexis – y les castigaríais sin salir de sus habitaciones – les dijo riendo.

- ¡Oh! No – dijo Kate – tu abuela me fulminaría – y comenzó a reír – vámonos Castle.

- Kate ¿algún día llamarás a papá por su nombre? – preguntó la pelirroja – es gracioso que le llames por el apellido, que además es falso…

- Algún día, Alexis – dijo Kate mirando a Castle – ahora prefiero que no se me escape en comisaría, sonaría extraño y Gates podría preguntar porque.

Ambos salieron de la casa despidiéndose de Alexis con un beso y con la promesa de esta que no dejaría que Martha y Jim saliesen de casa, y que si ella lo hacía, avisase de donde iba por whatsapp y se abrigase. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Castle la atrapó por la cintura atrayéndola contra él.

- Esta mañana no he tenido la oportunidad de darte los buenos días – le dijo

- Vaya… - contestó ella – pensaba que ya te habías aburrido de mi, demasiadas horas juntos...

- Todo lo contrario detective – le dijo besándola – me gustaría que te quedases para siempre en mi casa – le dijo tanteándola – me gusta estar pegado a ti todo el día.

- Es la tercera oferta en 48 horas – contestó ella en su boca – primero tu madre, ayer Alexis y ahora tú.

- ¿Alexis? – le preguntó curioso

- Ayer por la tarde – le dijo acariciándole la cara por encima de la barba – mientras te duchabas ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó al ver como sonreía con una mueca de tristeza

- Porque me hace gracia como mi familia te lo pide antes que yo… - le dijo – será porque tampoco se fían que lo vaya a hacer bien contigo ¿no? – le dijo resignado – últimamente nadie parece confiar en mi.

- Yo confío en ti y creo que tú eres el único de los tres que me comprende y sabe que es demasiado pronto – le tranquilizó besándole.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Salieron del ascensor abrazados soltándose cuando necesitaron abrocharse las chaquetas para salir a la calle. La fina lluvia seguía cayendo. Kate se puso su gorra escondiendo su pelo bajo ella.

Dedicaron el día a evacuar una calle de Coney Island. La cooperación de los vecinos, ya asustados por el aire y la lluvia, les permitió hacer los traslados con más rapidez que el día anterior, y después de acabar con la calle asignada, prestaron apoyo a otras unidades, hasta que después de ocho viajes, Kate recibió la orden de Gates de acudir a comisaría y dejar que el siguiente turno, continuase con el trabajo. Aquella noche, las evacuaciones no cesaron, la información sobre la llegada del terrible huracán a la ciudad, seguía situándolo el lunes 28 de Octubre a las cinco de la tarde. El aire no cesaba y se había vuelto más frío. Las autoridades advertían que Sandy podía cruzarse con una masa de aire polar proveniente del norte y podría incluso nevar.

Después de salir de comisaría, donde habían entregado a Gates todo el papeleo, se dirigieron al aparcamiento subterráneo y Kate le entregó la llave del coche a Castle.

- ¿Te importa conducirlo tú? – le preguntó

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir? – dijo él incrédulo.

- Oh vamos, estoy realmente cansada – aseguró – estoy deseando meterme en la cama.

- Vaya detective – contestó él cogiendo las llaves del coche– muchas revelaciones para un mismo día, más que nada porque es mi cama en la quieres meterte – le susurró al oído.

- No me refería a ese tipo de cama, Castle – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Me entristece oír eso – dijo abriéndole la puerta del acompañante para que ella entrase – pensaba repetir ese masaje de ayer – aseguró mientras se agachaba junto a ella y le cerraba la puerta.

Cuando subían por el ascensor de la casa de Castle, Kate se apoyó sobre él, que la abrazó comprendiendo que debía de estar realmente cansada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él comenzó a andar sosteniéndola

- Te preparare un baño caliente, cenarás y te irás a dormir – le dijo cariñosamente.

- Eso suena genial – contestó ella.

Entraron a casa y vieron como Martha estaba en el sofá, medio tumbada, con una manta por encima, una caja de pañuelos de papel y la nariz totalmente roja, viendo la televisión.

- Te advertí que te pondrías enferma – le dijo Castle – acercándose y besándole la cabeza.

- No saldré esta noche si esa es tu preocupación – contesto Martha.

- Jim – dijo Castle dándole la mano – eso huele de maravilla.

- Es una sopa para que entréis en calor – contestó Jim removiendo algo en el fuego - ¿Qué tal Katie? – dijo a su hija cuando esta le dio un beso en la mejilla- Pareces agotada.

- Lo estoy – contestó ella dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Martha a la que tomó de la mano a modo de saludo.

- Te prepararé el baño – afirmó Castle - ¿Alexis? – preguntó a su madre.

- Arriba, en su cuarto, creo que leyendo – contestó ella.

Castle fue hasta el baño, abrió la bañera, cogió una toalla y la dobló sobre el borde de la bañera, para que ella pudiese apoyar la cabeza. Diluyó en el agua sales aromáticas y apagó parte de las luces. Buscó el albornoz de Kate y lo dejó cerca de la bañera. El baño pronto comenzó a llenarse de nubes de vapor, y cuando el nivel de agua era el adecuado, cerró el grifo, comprobando que todo estaba perfecto. Buscó en su despacho el manuscrito con los primeros capítulos de la novela que tenía a medias, y se lo dejó sobre el albornoz. Después fue a buscarla, y se encontró con Kate dormida en el sofá. Miró a Martha que se encogió de hombros.

- Esta muy cansada – le dijo Martha – deberías dejarla dormir.

- No se relajará si no se mete en el baño – le dijo acercándose a ella – ha sido un día muy estresante y muy frío. Será mejor que la lleve hasta el baño – dijo.

Se arrodillo junto a ella en el sofá y le quitó con cuidado las botas y los calcetines, provocando que ella se despertase, después él paso un brazo por debajo de su axila y el otro por debajo de las rodillas elevándola en el aire, y haciendo que ella se aferrase a su cuello con ambas manos.

- Vamos dormilona – le dijo bajito – estarás mejor si tomas un baño.

Entró en el baño con ella en brazos y le preguntó si la podía dejar en el suelo, a lo que Kate asintió abriendo los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se apoyó sobre él, y Castle, sonriendo beso su frente.

- Creo que te ayudaré a entrar en el baño – le dijo.

Él comenzó por desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón, empujando estos hacía al suelo. Después fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del uniforme, tomó su mano derecha y desabotonó el puño, después hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda. Kate seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él. Castle pasó sus manos por debajo del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándola por los brazos de Kate y dejando que cayese al suelo. Después metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta y la levantó por encima de su cabeza con la ayuda de ella que levantó los brazos pesadamente, volviendo de nuevo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Castle llevó sus manos a la espalda soltando su sujetador y dejando que cayese al suelo, después paso sus dedos por debajo de la tira de sus braguitas, tirando de ellas y terminando de desnudarla.

- Y ahora al baño detective – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a entrar.

Kate le dio la mano obedientemente y paso a la bañera con cuidado, él la ayudo a sentarse, agachándose a su lado fuera del baño.

- No te vas a dormir ahí dentro ¿vale? – le dijo y ella movió la cabeza negando – te he traído esto – le dijo mostrándole el manuscrito – para que lo leas mientras te bañas.

- ¿Es tu última novela? – le preguntó espabilándose .

- Si – le dijo él con una sonrisa – y ahora me llevaré tu ropa y te traeré una copa de vino ¿te apetece?

- Claro – le dijo - ¿en serio me dejas leerla?

- No sólo te dejo leerla – le dijo besándola – quiero tu opinión.

Cogió la ropa de ella del suelo y salió del baño mientras ella comenzaba a leer. Colocó los pantalones y el cinturón sobre una silla en la habitación, y se llevó el resto de la ropa para lavarla, por el camino recogió los calcetines.

- ¿Ha llegado al baño? – preguntó Martha

- Si – contestó él – se sentirá mejor en un rato. Voy a poner esto en la lavadora.

Castle se acercó hasta la lavadora, metiendo la ropa de Kate y poniendo detergente y suavizante mientras Jim que seguía en la cocina, le miraba atento.

- Nunca pensé que supieses hacer eso – le dijo Jim

- ¿Poner la lavadora? – le dijo Castle – cuando me divorcié me quedé con la custodia de Alexis, me las he tenido que arreglar yo sólo. También se cocinar – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Pensé que tendrías a alguien que te ayudase – aclaró Jim

- Si, pero no siempre fue así – le dijo ajustando el programa y eligiendo una botella de vino de su vinoteca – Jim ¿tu no bebes, verdad?

- No. El vino sólo lo utilizo para cocinar y no creo que me dejases utilizar ese… - le dijo riendo

- ¡Oh! No Jim, eso sería un sacrilegio – le dijo mientras abría la botella y servía tres copas

Le dio una copa a Martha, y dejó la suya sobre la mesa del salón, después se encamino al baño con la copa de Kate y se la dejó sobre un taburete, al lado de la bañera. La vio absorta en la lectura, le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió del baño, y le dejo preparada sobre la cama la ropa interior y el pijama.

- Voy a ver a Alexis – les dijo a Martha y a Jim que había acabado en la cocina y estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de Martha.

Subió las escaleras y se acercó hasta el cuarto de Alexis. Oía a la joven como tarareaba una canción, se acercó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en el quicio, observándola. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los auriculares del Ipod puestos, moviendo la cabeza y tarareando. Su pelo, recogido en una coleta, se movía nerviosa al ritmo de la música.

- Cariño – llamó casi gritando después de observarla durante casi un minuto.

- ¡Hola papá! – le dijo ella quitándose los auriculares - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bueno, hoy hemos trasladado a más gente que ayer – le dijo – la gente esta asustada, ya no solo por el huracán, también dejan sus hogares, sus pertenencias, toda su vida y no saben que podrán encontrarse a su vuelta.

- Y ¿Kate? – preguntó Alexis

- Esta tomando un baño – le dijo – ha llegado muy cansada, ella y los chicos han desalojado muchas casas hoy. ¿Bajamos? – preguntó y Alexis le asintió

- ¿Y tú? ¿No estas cansado?

- Yo no me he movido como ellos, yo me ocupaba del autobús – le dijo abrazándola y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal se han portado los niños? – le dijo riendo

- La abuela tiene un resfriado tremendo, y Jim es estupendo, se ha ocupado de hacer la comida y la cena, han dicho que hoy no saldrían – le aclaró

- Y ¿tú? ¿vas a salir hoy? – le preguntó

- No. Hoy me quedo con vosotros. ¿Veremos una peli?

- Claro - le aseguró.

Se reunieron con Martha y Jim en el salón, y se pusieron a hablar animadamente.

- Richard querido – dijo Martha - ¿no se habrá quedado dormida Kate en el baño?

- Voy a ver – dijo él levantándose - ¿Qué tal si preparas la mesa para cenar Alexis?

Él entró en la habitación y sonrió al verla ponerse las zapatillas.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó y ella le asintió sonriendo

- Lo siento, estaba agotada y no pude evitar dormirme en el sofá – le dijo

- No importa – le dijo acercándose y abrazándola – voy a darme una ducha rápida y cenaremos, después te irás a la cama detective.

Kate saludo a Alexis con un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a ayudarle a preparar la mesa

- No te preocupes Kate – le dijo – ya lo hago yo. Papá ha dicho que estas agotada.

- Bueno, ya estoy mejor – le aseguró – el baño me ha sentado genial.

Diez minutos después Castle en pijama y recién duchado aparecía en el salón. Se sentaron a cenar, elogiando la habilidad de Jim para la cocina.

Entre Alexis y Castle recogieron la mesa sin dejar que Kate les ayudase. Jim le dio un beso a Kate en la mejilla y se disculpó ante todos para ir a dormir. Veinte minutos después y tras tomarse un antigripal, Martha se despidió de ellos para ir a descansar.

- Madre – le dijo Castle – si mañana no estas mejor, Alexis te acompañará al médico.

- No te preocupes querido, tan sólo es un resfriado – le dijo restándole importancia.

- Si, pero el tiempo irá empeorando y no quiero que empeores y no podamos salir de casa en busca de un médico ¿irás mañana? – le dijo.

- Está bien, está bien. Si mañana no estoy mejor llamaré al doctor Blaine, mañana es sábado y no pasa consulta – prometió Martha - ¿tendréis cuidado? – les dijo a ambos.

- Claro Martha – le dijo Kate – no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él - le dijo mirándole y sonriendo.

Martha desapareció por la escalera.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una peli? – preguntó Alexis buscando entre los canales de pago de la televisión.

- Bien – dijo Kate - ¿Qué te apetece ver?

- Kate – observó Castle – deberías ir a la cama.

- No. Estoy bien – contestó – además no podría hacerlo, he cenado demasiado – aseguró.

- Bueno – cedió él – pero te tumbarás en el sofá.

Minutos después, los tres veían una película, Kate tumbada en el sofá principal, con su cabeza sobre la pierna de él y cubierta por una manta. Alexis sentada en la butaca al lado de su padre, también tapada con otra manta. Padre e hija comentaban la película mientras él acariciaba el pelo de Kate sin percatarse que ella se había quedado dormida apenas había empezado la película.

Hora y media después, y cuando la película había acabado, Alexis miró a Kate

- ¿Esta dormida? – preguntó a su padre.

- Desde hace bastante – le dijo él - ¿me haces un favor? – preguntó a su hija.

- Claro.

- ¿Te importa retirar el edredón de mi cama para que pueda llevarla? – Alexis asintió sonriendo y fue hasta la habitación.

- Hasta mañana papá – le susurró al salir y cruzándose con él que caminaba con Kate en brazos y se aupó para darle un beso en la mejilla

Castle colocó a Kate sobre la cama y la arropó. Ella se giró hasta quedarse de costado, dándole la espalda. Él la observó unos segundos y dio la vuelta a la cama, tumbándose a su lado, con la cara frente a ella. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y para su sorpresa, ella respondió al beso, atrapando su labio inferior entre los de ella.

- Gracias – le dijo ella en su boca.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras la besaba.

- Por cuidar de mí. Por prepararme el baño. Por dejarme tu novela… – le dijo mientras le daba un beso por cada razón.

- No dudes que intentaré cobrármelo cualquier día de estos – le dijo acariciándole la cara.

- La idea – le dijo ella mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él con un rápido movimiento – es saldar mi deuda de inmediato – aseguró inclinándose para besarle.

- Bueno detective – le dijo con picardía en sus labios– no pienso oponerme a que cumplas con tu pago…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate se despertó antes que la alarma sonase. Le llevo unos segundos decidir como moverse para librarse de su abrazo sin despertarle y cuando lo consiguió, se estiró en la cama, tensando los músculos de los brazos y las piernas haciendo que su cuerpo se desperezase. Alargó el brazo y miró la hora en su Iphone, aún quedaba media hora para ponerse en pie, desconectó la alarma para que no sonase y se giró para mirarle. Él dormía cabeza arriba, con la boca ligeramente abierta, emitiendo un ronrroneante y acompasado sonido al respirar. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como la tarde anterior se había ocupado de ella. Pensó en cuantas veces ella se había ocupado de él y le costó recordar que día de los que habían amanecido juntos había sido ella quien le había preparado el desayuno. ¿La primera vez quizás? Recordó, aunque en aquella ocasión tan sólo le había preparado una taza de café.

Volvió a estirarse, levantándose acto seguido. Esta vez le prepararía ella el desayuno. Él la mimaba demasiado y no es que no estuviese conforme con eso, al contrario, pero a ella también le gustaba poder cuidar de él de vez en cuando y más cuando él demostraba que lo haría siempre por ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Castle, Castle, Castle. Había que conocerle para saber realmente que se escondía debajo de aquella máscara arrogante, y ella lo había descubierto: era un encanto.

Se puso el pijama y se dirigió a la cocina. Le prepararía huevos revueltos y bacón. Él había tenido razón los días anteriores, tenían que comer cuando podían, porque no sabrían cuando volverían a hacerlo. Después de dejar preparado todo sobre la encimera volvió a la habitación, dedicándose unos eternos segundos a mirarle, le dejó dormir unos minutos más mientras se duchaba. Tras hacerlo y envolver su pelo en una toalla y ponerse el albornoz, decidió despertarle. Se sentó juntó a él y se inclinó sobre su cara.

- Vamos dormilón – le susurró – hay que levantarse – le dijo agachándose sobre él y rozándole con el pelo mojado en la cara.

- ¿Ya es la hora? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos - ¿tan pronto?

- Y te he dejado dormir un rato más de lo normal –le dijo mientras él abría los ojos.

- ¿Me convencerás con un beso de buenos días? – preguntó mientras cogía su brazo y la atraía sobre él.

- O con varios… - le dijo ella besándole.

Casi una hora después entraban en el ascensor y se dirigían a comisaria. Sábado 26. En esta ocasión les enviaron a Staten Island, que siendo una de las zonas de urgente evacuación, era tan amplia que enviaron a gran parte de la policía de Nueva York para desalojarla. Les enviaron a la zona de Prince´s Bay, y se encargaron de desalojar la Holten Avenue. El sábado fue aún más agotador que el día anterior. Afortunadamente Gates les había obligado a descansar el domingo 27. Volvían en el autobús hasta el aparcamiento.

- Estoy deseando llegar a casa – dijo Espo.

- Y yo - comentó Ryan – al menos mañana estaremos en casa, echo de menos a Jenny – Kate le sonrió.

- Chicos – dijo Castle mirándoles por el retrovisor - ¿queréis venir mañana a comer a mi casa? No habrá mucho que hacer en Nueva York mañana, y así podríais salvarnos un poco de nuestros padres – dijo riendo y mirando a Kate.

- Esto estaría bien – dijo ella – así salvamos también a Alexis.

- Bueno, yo debería preguntar a Jenny – dijo Ryan.

- Hazlo mientras yo llamo a Lanie – le dijo Kate cogiendo su móvil.

- ¿Y tú que dices Espo? – preguntó Castle.

- Yo diré lo que diga Lanie – dijo resignado – mi casa esta en la zona "B" y estoy viviendo en la suya.

Kate cortó la comunicación con Lanie que había accedido a ir a la casa de Castle, Jenny también estaba de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer de comida Castle? – preguntó Ryan.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé aún – contestó él.

- ¡Oh! Ryan – dijo Kate – no te preocupes por tu estómago, mi padre seguro que estará encantado de cocinar sin que tengas que temer por un envenenamiento masivo.

- Bueno, entonces me quedo más tranquilo – dijo riendo Ryan.

Castle no dijo nada. Kate le miró y pensó que había vuelto a meter la pata con el comentario dejando entrever su capacidad para cocinar. Luego hablaría con él.

Los cuatro subieron hasta la cuarta planta para hablar con Gates antes de irse a casa.

- Han hecho un buen trabajo – les dijo Gates al verlos - ¿mañana tienen turno libre verdad? – preguntó.

- Si, señor – contestó Kate - ¿hay algún cambio? – preguntó deseando que no fuese así.

- No detective – le aseguró – todo lo contrario, es necesario que mañana descansen, el lunes será un día complicado, no habrá transporte público y el Alcalde ha ordenado que nadie salga de casa, se han suspendido las clases, los parques estarán cerrados, los aeropuertos suspenderán los vuelos… no tendremos ningún tipo de comercio o local de ocio abierto.

- ¿Hay previstos desalojos para el lunes señor? – preguntó Kate.

- No, mañana finalizarán todos, pero estaremos a disposición de los ciudadano – les dijo- al no haber transporte apoyaremos a los servicios sanitarios para trasladar urgencias hasta clínicas y hospitales y estaremos pendientes para ayudar a los bomberos si fuese necesario acordonar alguna zona. Sin duda será un día duro, ahora deberían ir a casa con sus familias.

Castle abrió la puerta de su casa dejando que Kate entrase.

- ¡Kate! ¡papá! – exclamó con alegría Alexis - ¿Qué tal vuestro día? – preguntó acercándose para darles un beso.

- Agotador – dijo Kate – pero mañana nos quedamos en casa.

- Eso es fantástico querida – dijo Martha desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal estas Martha? – preguntó Kate acercándose y dándole un beso tanto a ella como a su padre a quien Martha ayudaba con la cena – papá.

- Estoy mucho mejor – contestó mientras correspondía al beso que le daba Castle – el doctor Blaine sólo ha tenido que recetarme un antigripal.

- Jim – le dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano – ¿otra vez te tienen secuestrado en la cocina?

- No, la verdad es que me gusta cocinar, y hacerlo para mí sólo suele ser aburrido – contestó Jim.

- Pues me alegra oírte Jim, porque mañana hemos invitado a los chicos a comer, y necesitaré tu ayuda – le dijo.

- ¿Quién vendrá a comer? – preguntó Alexis contenta por tener novedades.

- Pues – le dijo Kate – vendrán Ryan, Jenny, Javi y Lanie.

- ¿Qué crees que podría preparar de comer para nueve personas Jim? – preguntó Castle abriendo la nevera y mirando en su interior.

- Bueno muchacho – le contestó Jim – creo que tienes tanta comida en la nevera que podríamos preparar diez platos diferentes.

- Richard te advertí que habías exagerado – le dijo Martha – espero que mañana los chicos también se queden a cenar o tendremos mucha comida estropeada.

- No empieces madre –le dijo cerrando la nevera – Kate ¿te preparo el baño?

- No, Castle – dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación – ya lo hago yo.

- ¿Qué tal el día Alexis? – preguntó a su hija mientras miraba alejarse a Kate.

- Aburrida –aseguró- así que esta noche si voy a salir papá.

- Alexis, no puedo prohibírtelo – le dijo – pero prométeme que me volverás pronto y me llamarás si tienes algún problema.

- Claro papá – contestó – sólo saldremos al cine y a tomar algo, volveremos pronto.

- ¡Castle! – llamó Kate desde la habitación - ¿puedes venir un momento?

Él entró en la habitación y al no verla, entró al baño. Kate tenía abierto el grifo de la bañera y una columna de vapor se elevaba flotando sobre la misma, inundando la estancia con una suave fragancia por las sales que ella había vertido unos segundos antes.

- ¿Te apetece compartir un baño conmigo? – le dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él.

- Detective, tu padre y… – advirtió abrazándola y señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- No creo que vayan a entrar… – le cortó desabrochándole el cinturón y él sonrío.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban metidos en la bañera, Castle con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la misma y Kate recostada sobre él con la cabeza en su hombro.

- Me alegro que hayas invitado a los chicos mañana a comer – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Siempre y cuando yo no prepare la comida ¿verdad? – le aseguró.

- No ha sido mi intención – le dijo cogiendo con ambas manos el brazo con el que él la rodeaba – sabía que te había molestado en cuanto lo dije.

- No importa – dijo depositando un beso sobre su pelo – algún día haré que recuperes tu confianza en mí.

- No he dejado de confiar en ti Castle – le dijo – y sabía que tarde o temprano cambiarias tu postura con Javi. El no quiso dañarte.

- Yo no he cambiado de postura con nadie Kate – contestó – Espósito no confía en mí y no tengo intención de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Es tu compañero y yo trabajo con vosotros – le dijo – pero eso no quiere decir que ahora me agrade su compañía, pero no iba a invitar al resto y a él no.

- Dios Castle, eres un cabezota –le dijo.

- Si – afirmó él – lo soy. Y gracias a eso mi detective favorita esta hoy dentro de mi bañera.

Media hora después ambos entraban en la sala con sus pijamas puestos. Alexis preparaba la mesa y Kate se fijo que se había cambiado de ropa.

- Alexis ¿vas a salir? – le dijo con tono preocupado y en bajito mientras Castle se acercaba a la cocina.

- Si. He quedado para ir al cine y tomar algo – informó – ya le he dicho a papá que volveré pronto – le dijo sonriendo para que ella entendiese que su padre ya lo sabia.

- ¿Me llamarás si tienes algún problema para volver? – le dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

- Kate, ahora me creas un dilema – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo – papá me hizo prometer que le llamaría ¿a quien llamo ahora a ti o a él?.. – terminó con una risa.

- A mí por supuesto – le dijo Castle tendiendo una copa de vino a Kate – si hay que salir de casa a por ti y hace frío yo mandaré a Kate mientras me quedo calentito en la cama – dijo bajando la voz deliberadamente y poniendo la mano delante de la boca como si Kate no se enterase.

- Así que – intervino Martha con dramatismo – Alexis puede salir y nosotros no ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a Jim que sonreía divertido-. Pues que sepáis que vamos a ir a la fiesta que Blanche celebra en su casa.

- ¡Madre! – dijo Castle – aún no estas recuperada.

- Vamos Richard, Blanche vive a diez minutos. El Alcalde ha dado orden de no salir el lunes, hoy es sábado.

- Déjalo Castle – intervino Kate – los tres tienen razón. Nueva York sigue con su vida, más lenta pero continua – afirmó y miró a los tres alternativamente – sólo espero que os abriguéis bien y tengáis cuidado con el aire.

Castle se acercó a ella observando como Alexis se alejaba hacía la cocina.

- ¿Te has rendido con ellos detective? – le susurró al oído y ella sonrió acercándose a su oreja.

- A mi también me apetece ir al cine – le dijo muy bajito – y así no tienen porqué enterarse que no les damos ejemplo.

- Muy buena idea – le dijo besándola – tendremos que echarles rápido- añadió divertido.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Alexis subió a su habitación, para terminar de arreglarse.

- ¿Recogéis vosotros? – preguntó Martha – Blanche me pidió que fuese lo antes posible para ayudar con los preparativos.

- Si – se adelantó a decir Castle – yo lo haré. Deberíais iros antes que Kate y yo nos arrepintamos – les dijo mirando a Kate.

- No tienes remedio Richard – contestó Martha subiendo por la escalera.

- Papá – dijo Kate – tener cuidado ¿vale?

- Claro Katie – le dijo Jim besándole la frente y subiendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Media hora después Alexis se había marchado tras recibir una llamada indicándola que sus amigos la esperaban abajo. Martha y Jim hicieron lo mismo, y ambos, con la cocina recogida, saltaron de inmediato del sofá y fueron a la habitación para vestirse y salir como dos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus padres.

- No tengo ninguno de mis coches – le dijo a Kate – no vamos a encontrar un taxi, e ir en el tuyo es llamar mucho la atención, así que tengo una idea – afirmó.

- No sé porque no podemos ir en mi coche – dijo ella abriendo el armario y eligiendo ropa - ¿prefieres ir andando?

- Vamos Kate, se ve a la legua que es un coche de policía – le dijo sacando del armario dos chaquetas de cuero negro – iremos en mi moto – aseguró feliz.

- ¿En tu moto? ¿tienes moto? – preguntó ella mirando las chaquetas.

- Claro – dijo – una Kawasaki ZZR 1400 edición especial – dijo mientras sacaba del armario los pantalones de cuero que sin duda iban a juego con las chaquetas.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó ella señalando la ropa

- Bueno, te compré un traje igual que el mio – le dijo – esta hecho a tu medida, cogí ropa de tu casa para que lo hiciesen – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Has estado tocando mis cosas? – le dijo ella - ¿Te has llevado ropa de mi casa? – preguntó algo indignada - ¿Cuándo?

- Y la volví a dejar en su sitio – le dijo - tendrás que ponerte esto debajo – añadió dándole una camiseta y un pantalón de tejido negro elástico – estoy deseando ver como te queda – dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a llevarte mi ropa? – insistió.

- Si te lo preguntaba no tenia gracia, era una sorpresa – le dijo.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó.

- Bueno… estaba esperando a que volvieses a tener un fin de semana libre y llevarte a Palisades Interstate Park. En otoño el contraste de colores es increíble y hay un romántico hotel… - le susurró acariciando su nariz con la de él.

- Está bien – suspiró – no creo que deba enfadarme contigo y él sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse, Castle no quitaba ojo a Kate mientras se ponía la ropa interior ajustada para que la ropa de cuero no le rozase la piel e hiciese a su vez de protección contra el frío. Se enfundó unos largos calcetines térmicos que él le tendió y viéndose observada dio una vuelta completa frente a él que emitió un silbido aprobatorio. Después cogió el pantalón de cuero negro con cuatro líneas verdes oscuras de adorno, y se lo puso, comprobando que al igual que la ropa interior, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Castle había parado de vestirse y la miraba.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo.

- Eres fascinante. ¿De verdad quieres ir al cine? – dijo con picardía recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos.

- Vístete ¿quieres?

- Espera, te traeré las botas – le dijo acercándose al armario y dándole unas botas de media caña, negras, con cuatro líneas de adorno en verde oscuro.

- Claro – dijo ella – supongo que son de mi talla.

- Pues claro y los guantes y el casco también ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo.

Kate se puso un jersey de lana negra sobre la camiseta térmica y después se puso la chaqueta de cuero, que le ajustaba perfectamente. Al igual que el pantalón y las botas, tenía cuatro líneas de adornos verdes. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada de él, que al igual que ella, se ponía sobre la camiseta térmica un suave jersey de lana negra.

- Te queda perfecto – le dijo mirándola mientras se ponía la chaqueta y guardaba en sus bolsillos la cartera, llaves y el móvil – demasiado perfecto.

- Es muy cómodo - le dijo ella mientras se agachaba y estiraba los brazos – son exactamente iguales parecemos mellizos – dijo refiriéndose a la ropa y las botas de él.

- Vamos antes de que me arrepienta y te lo quite – dijo cogiéndola del brazo – el cine nos espera.

Bajaron en el ascensor al aparcamiento, y llegaron hasta la moto. Él sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió un baúl de plástico que había colgado en la pared. Sacó dos cascos negros y dos pares de guantes, ambos con adornos de líneas verdes. Ella sonrió. La moto era negra, con cuatro grandes líneas verdes de adorno. Él le tendió el casco y los guantes.

- Es alucinante Castle – dijo rodeándola - no imaginaba que tuvieses una moto – le dijo poniéndose los guantes – y menos una así. Ahora entiendo los adornos verdes…

- Bueno, sabía que te gustaban las motos – contestó – la compré por los dos.

- ¿Eso significa que me dejas conducirla? – le preguntó.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – le dijo dándole la llave.

- Quizá a la vuelta – le dijo ella – prefiero que la lleves tú, nunca he llevado una con esta potencia.

- ¿Estas confiando en mi detective? – le dijo pasando la pierna por encima de la moto y sentándose.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no he dejado de hacerlo? – le dijo poniéndose el casco.

Él la agarró de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y activó el intercomunicador del casco. Se puso el suyo e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo por el intercomunicador

- Estoy deseando ver como conduces esta preciosidad – contestó ella sentándose tras él – pero no corras mucho por favor, el suelo esta demasiado mojado.

- No te preocupes – le dijo – no tengo intención de caerme.

Llegaron hasta el edificio de los cines AMC Empire 25, en la 234 con la 42. Aparcaron la moto en una zona resguardada de la lluvia, que había cesado, y se fueron hasta las taquillas para comprar las entradas.

- ¿Quieres ver alguna en especial? – preguntó Castle mientras esperaban su turno.

- ¿Qué te parece Alex Cross? – le preguntó ella con sorna.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Kate, ir a ver una película basada en un libro de Patterson no me hace especial ilusión, es la competencia – le dijo gesticulando.

- Bueno, podemos ver la de 007 o Cloud Atlas ¿la que empiece antes? – le dijo y el asintió.

Entraron al vestíbulo tras comprar entradas para Cloud Atlas. Castle se desabrochó la chaqueta poniendo el casco en su codo izquierdo. Kate le imitó. Localizaron la sala, en la primera planta y subieron por la escalera mecánica besándose mientras lo hacían. Fueron ajenos a la persona que ascendía en paralelo a ellos, por la escalera mecánica que llevaba directo a la segunda planta.

- ¿No es ese tu padre? - le preguntó la chica rubia que subía junto a ella.

- Si –afirmó Alexis- son mi padre y Kate, su novia.

- ¿No les saludas? – le dijo la chica extrañada.

- Oh, no – contestó - ya les veré mañana en casa – dijo Alexis haciéndoles una foto con su Iphone.

- ¿Van en serio? – preguntó – son muy monos y se les ve adorables vestidos igual.

- Creo que si, que van muy en serio – contestó Alexis mirando el resultado de su foto – o eso espero.

Después de terminar la película y mientras bajaban a la calle, Castle la abrazó mientras andaban besándola en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó.

- Me ha gustado – respondió ella – aunque creo que debería volver a verla, creo que me he perdido detalles.

- ¿Crees que todos estamos conectados y que renacemos en formas diferentes? – le dijo pensativo.

- Puede ser – le dijo – aunque si eso fuese así, significa que llevo siglos aguantándote Castle – le dijo riendo y besándole.

- Pues a mi me parece que puede ser así – le dijo – por eso me fascinaste desde el primer momento en que te vi. Sin duda que te reconocí de otra vida – afirmó.

- Recuérdame que revise bien las películas antes de llevarte a verlas – le dijo – te afectan. ¿Me dejas que conduzca yo de vuelta? – preguntó mientas extendía la mano y él le daba las llaves.

Kate condujo de vuelta, soltando exclamaciones de aprobación cada vez que aceleraba y notaba la respuesta del vehículo. Cada vez que ella lo hacía, sentía como él la abrazaba con más fuerza, sujetándose, y eso hacía que ella lo hiciese más. Le había gustado tanto conducirla, que dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de volver a la casa de Castle y entrar en el garaje.

- Me encanta Castle – le dijo cuando ambos se quitaron los cascos – muy buena elección.

- Y a mi me encanta que te encante – le dijo besándola el cuello – ya te he dicho que la compré por los dos, puedes llevarla cuando quieras, te he incluido en el seguro.

- Tendremos que probarla cuando todo esto pase, ya sabes, que el suelo esté seco y se pueda acelerar a tope – le dijo - ¿en serio quieres ir a Palisades Interstate Park?

- Solo si tú quieres… -le dijo aún abrazado a ella y sentados en la moto.

- Ahora mismo lo que quiero es subir a tu casa – le dijo recostándose sobre él – meternos en la cama y dormir hasta pasadas las diez.

Subieron en el ascensor, Castle, apoyado frente a ella en la pared, no paraba de mirarla.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo ella

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo imaginándote dentro de un traje de cuero? – le preguntó.

- ¡Oh vamos Castle!, sabes de sobra que me voy a meter en tu cama pero ¿no puedes decir algo más original? – le dijo – podías currártelo un poco.

- ¡Ufs! – exclamó él - ¿crees que te lo digo por decir?

- ¡Venga ya Castle! – le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza como si no tuviese remedio.

Castle dio un rápido paso hacia delante y se paró en seco, ella levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no le dio tiempo, pues él se abalanzó sobre ella, aplastándola con su cuerpo contra la pared y apresando su boca con la suya, acariciando su cuerpo con movimientos furiosos y desesperados.

Tres horas después, sobre el suelo de la habitación de Castle descansaban dos trajes de cuero, dos pares de botas y una mezcla de ropa interior sin orden ni concierto. Un poco más arriba, sobre la cama, dos cuerpos entrelazados y medio cubiertos por un edredón sosegaban sus, hasta cinco minutos antes, agitadas respiraciones.

- ¿Sigues pensando que te lo decía por decir? – le preguntó en voz baja - ¿o has tenido suficiente demostración?

- Tendré que volver a comprobarlo en otro momento – contestó ella riendo – ahora estoy agotada y tengo hambre – confesó.

- Vamos – le dijo levantándose y poniéndose el pantalón del pijama – veamos que hay en la nevera.

- ¿Les has oído llegar? – preguntó Kate mientras se ponía la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón de su pijama.

- No – contestó él mirando el reloj – pero Alexis no debería tardar mucho, son las tres de la mañana.

Kate se sentó en un taburete de la cocina mientras él calentaba en el microondas dos vasos de leche. Ella le observaba mientras se movía por la cocina, buscando el tarro del cacao soluble y sacando de un armario varios paquetes de galletas y bollitos. Sonó el "clink" del microondas anunciando que la leche ya estaba lista y Castle puso los vasos sobre la encimera.

- ¿Cuántas cucharadas? – le preguntó

- Una – contestó girándose hacía la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

- Buenas noches cariño – dijo Castle al ver a Alexis.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella acercándose - ¿recuperando fuerzas? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Me entró hambre – confesó Kate ruborizándose - ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

- Muy bien – contestó sonriendo - ¿Y vosotros?

- Aburridos – le dijo Castle – la tele ya no es lo que era…

- Ya – contestó Alexis – la tele.

- ¿Te apetece un cacao? – preguntó Castle confundido por la respuesta de Alexis.

- Claro… -le dijo- ¿y que habéis estado viendo en la tele? – preguntó mirando a Kate.

- Ah… pues… la verdad – contestó Kate – es que no lo tengo muy claro, tu padre no paraba de cambiar de canal y me quedé dormida – dijo hábilmente cargándole el muerto a Castle que había sido el que mencionó la televisión.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó él cambiando la dirección de la conversación - ¿Qué película viste?

- Lincoln – contestó ella.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó Kate.

- Si – les dijo – no estaba mal, previsible claro.

- ¿Nos la recomiendas? – preguntó Castle sacando el vaso de leche del microondas y dándoselo.

- Bueno, realmente – comenzó Alexis – más que la película, os recomiendo que vayáis a los cines AMC Empire 25 – les dijo mirando fijamente a ambos.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Castle - ¿y que tienen de especial esos cines? – le dijo mirando a Kate y viendo como ella sonreía dando por hecho que les habían pillado

- Bueno – dijo la pelirroja sacando su IPhone del bolso – tiene unas bonitas escaleras mecánicas – afirmó dejando el IPhone sobre la encimera y señalándoles la foto que había hecho unas horas antes.

- ¿Te estas preparando para paparazzi o que? – le dijo su padre mientras Kate reía – es la segunda foto que nos haces.

- Sabía que me lo negaríais – contestó – así que, tome una prueba. Por cierto – continuó- Julia dice que sois muy monos y que estáis adorables vestidos igual – dijo imitando a su amiga.

- ¿No les dirás nada, verdad? – preguntó Kate sonriendo – creo que tu abuela me mataría.

- Tranquila – le afirmó – pero me debéis una – advirtió a ambos señalándoles con el dedo índice - ¿Qué haces con mi móvil papá?

- Enviándome la foto – contestó – te juro que no he mirado nada más – le dijo con ojos inocentes mientras ella le tendía la mano para que se lo devolviese.

- ¿Qué visteis? – preguntó mientras se guardaba el teléfono.

- Cloud Atlas – contestó Kate bebiendo su cacao.

- ¿Os ha gustado?- interrogó curiosa.

- Si, pero tienes suerte de no haber ido a verla con tu padre – le dijo – ahora piensa que nos conocemos desde el principio de los tiempos y hemos vivido un sin fin de vidas cruzadas desde entonces.

- ¿Y porque no? – protestó él

- Enhorabuena por tu paciencia – le dijo Alexis a Kate – eso significa que debes llevar siglos aguantándole, y yo también claro…

- Sois crueles conmigo – les dijo él – yo me voy a la cama, mañana tengo una comida que preparar.

- Si – contestó Kate levantándose del taburete – deberíamos dormir.

Castle recogió la ropa tirada por la habitación mientras Kate colocaba la cama. Sacó su IPhone del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo miró sonriendo.

- Hemos salido bien ¿verdad? – le dijo enseñándole la foto y metiéndose en la cama junto a ella.

- Menos mal que ha sido ella y no "los niños" – le dijo – cualquiera les oiría mañana – afirmó abrazándose a él.

- ¿Has recuperado fuerzas? – le preguntó cogiéndola de las muñecas girándola sobre la cama e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

- ¡Castle!

- Lo siento – le dijo besándola – pero no puedo dejar de ver tu imagen con ese traje de cuero…

- Ya estoy metida en tu cama – susurró ella - ¿no tienes nada más original que decir?

- No. Pero creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre de acción detective… – afirmó mientras le quitaba la camiseta…

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	7. Chapter 7

Él se despertó antes que ella. La abrazaba por la espalda, algo separado, lo que le permitía observar su desnuda piel. Acercó su nariz y aspiró su aroma. No pudo resistirse a trazar un largo camino de suaves besos por ella. Era cálida, sedosa, embriagadora…

Ella se estremeció ligeramente, apenas cambiando el ritmo de su respiración. El sonrío. No iba a despertarla, habían tenido una noche muy larga y él se encargaría que ella descansase durante todo el día, otra cosa sería la noche…

Se giró despacio saliendo de la cama y dio la vuelta a la misma, agachándose frente a ella y la cubriéndola con el edredón hasta el cuello. Cerró con cuidado las cortinas y se vistió con un gastado jeans y una camiseta de manga larga, con tres desabrochados botones en el cuello y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y atravesó su despacho, cerrando también la puerta para que hiciese de aislante acústico y ella no despertase.

Miró la hora. Las once de la mañana. Tenía tiempo, pero iba justo. Abrió la nevera y fue sacando todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el plato que había pensado desde la semana anterior: cebollas, zanahorias, bacón, tomates, jugo de carne... Él ya tenía claro que iba a invitarles a todos a comer un día. Seguía dolido con Javi, y lo que más le fastidiaba es que el detective ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas. Busco en los armarios de la cocina, aceite de oliva, pimienta, vinagre, ajos, sal gorda...

Sacó el enorme trozo de carne de la nevera y lo dispuso sobre la encimera. Sacó la bandeja del horno y le puso aceite, extendiéndolo por toda ella. Encendió el horno a tope y empezó a preparar la carne, salpimentándola y cubriéndola con lonchas de bacón que sujetó con una malla de cuerda para asar. La puso sobre la bandeja y ayudándose de una brocha de cocinar, fue "pintándola" con aceite de oliva. Lavó y peló las zanahorias, cortándolas en rodajas gruesas, al igual que hizo con las cebollas y los tomates y los fue colocando alrededor de la carne, fileteó un par de dientes de ajo, uniéndolos al resto. Esperó a que el horno estuviese preparado y mientras mezcló los ingredientes para la salsa que iría incorporando poco a poco al asado: jugo de carne, un par de cucharadas de vinagre, aceite de oliva y… vino blanco de su vinoteca.

Metió la bandeja en el horno, ajustando el temporizador del tiempo y la temperatura y se preparó un café mientras miraba su reloj: las once cuarenta y cinco.

Volvió a la nevera: calabacines, espárragos, pimientos verdes, amarillos y rojos. Lavó y corto todo en rodajas, dejándolo preparado en un recipiente para utilizarlo más tarde. Buscó una bolsa con pequeñas patatas y después de lavarlas las puso sobre el fuego a cocer con agua y sal. Sacó de la nevera varios paquetes con mazorcas de maíz y troceó cada una en tres partes, y al igual que las patatas las puso en un recipiente lleno de agua sobre el fuego. Miró de nuevo el reloj: las doce y veinte.

- Buenos días papá – le dijo Alexis

- Hola cariño.

- ¿Qué estás preparando? – preguntó levantando las tapas de las ollas en el fuego.

- Carne asada – contestó - ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

- Hum… tu famosa carne asada – le dijo – que rica. Creo que tomaré un zumo y algo de fruta.

- Bueno, eso te lo puedes preparar tu misma – le dijo

- Claro ¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó mientras abría la nevera y sacaba varias piezas de fruta.

- No, cariño, lo tengo todo bajo control.

- ¿Y Kate? – preguntó - ¿aún duerme?

- Si, y no quiero despertarla – le aseguró – ha sido una semana dura para ella – Alexis sonrió.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó su padre.

- Ayer Julia me preguntó si ibais en serio – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya! – le dijo - ¿desde cuando mi vida amorosa les importa a tus amigos?

- Papá, eres un escritor de éxito, tu vida amorosa le importa a mucha gente – aseguró.

- Y… ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó curioso

- Le dije que ibais muy en serio – le contestó – así su madre te dejará en paz – dijo riendo.

Kate abrió los ojos. Se giró en la cama y él no estaba a su lado. Alcanzó el Iphone de Castle sobre la mesita: la una y diez. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en la cama hasta tan tarde, aunque realmente tampoco había dormido tantas horas. Se quedó un rato mirando al techo. Volvió a coger el móvil y abrió la carpeta de las fotos para volver a mirar la que les había hecho Alexis la noche anterior. Sonrío al verla y siguió mirando entre las fotos de Castle, sabía que no estaba bien curiosear en algo tan personal como su móvil, pero esa idea se le borró de la mente en cuanto comprobó la cantidad de fotografías que él había tomado de ella sin que se enterase. Le daban ganas de matarle, aunque… no podía, simplemente no podía. Ni siquiera podía regañarle…

Volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesita y se sentó en la cama, buscando su camiseta. La encontró y se la puso junto al pantalón del pijama y fue a buscarle, seguro que estaba en la cocina. Quería ir a abrazarle, a besarle…

- Huele muy bien – les dijo acercándose – buenos días.

- Hola Kate – contestó Alexis mientras quitaba la piel a las patatas.

- Hooola – dijo él atrayéndola por la cintura y dándole un rápido beso en los labios - ¿has descansado?

- Si. Si – contestó – he dormido bastante

- ¿Quieres café? – le preguntó soltándola - ¿se puede saber que haces descalza?

- Bueno, sólo quería saber donde estabas – contestó ella – voy a ir a ducharme y vendré a ayudaros.

- Kate – le dijo – ve a ducharte, pero no aparezcas por aquí a no ser que quieras desayunar. Es tu día libre. Hoy te toca descansar.

Kate volvió a la habitación, abrió la ventana y guardó en el armario la ropa que habían utilizado para ir en moto. Acarició la chaqueta de cuero sonriendo.

- ¿Va todo bien? – le dijo él a su espalda

- Claro ¿Por qué? – preguntó

- No lo sé – le dijo abrazándola – me pareció que pasaba algo.

- Bueno. Me desperté y no estabas – le dijo - ¿es suficiente?

- No estaba tan lejos – dijo besándola – ve a ducharte, yo recogeré aquí, tienes que descansar.

- Castle –protestó – no estoy cansada.

- Vamos Kate, déjame cuidar de ti – suplicó – mañana será un día duro.

- Lo discutiremos cuando salga de la ducha – le dijo besándole.

Él recogió la habitación, haciendo la cama y cerrando la ventana, el aire era más intenso que el día anterior. Volvió a la cocina, y comprobó que la carne ya estaba en su punto. La retiró del horno y miró la hora. La una y treinta y cinco. Colocó las verduras que había cortado anteriormente y las metió en el horno. Lo programó y fue a su habitación.

- Al final has recogido tu todo – le dijo Kate mientras se ponía unos jeans y una camisa

- ¿Me harás un favor? – le preguntó

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Mi madre y tu padre aún no se han despertado, y los chicos estarán aquí dentro de un rato. ¿Les despiertas? Alexis ha subido a ducharse, y yo huelo a carne asada – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso.

Kate fue hacía la sala para subir a despertar a su padre y a Martha. Pero no hizo falta. Se encontró a su padre en la cocina, recién afeitado y con una taza de café en la mano, observando la carne que Castle había dejado sobre la cocina.

- Hola papá.

- Katie cariño – le dijo sonriendo – esto tiene una pinta estupenda, no necesita ninguna ayuda.

- A Castle se le da bien la cocina – respondió.

- Si, ese novio tuyo es toda una caja de sorpresas – le dijo riendo.

- No lo sabes bien – río ella.

- Pero la mayor sorpresa es ver lo bien que estas a su lado hija – le dijo cogiendo sus manos.

- Papá…

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan feliz – cortó – y me tranquiliza ver como se ocupa de ti.

Jim la abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

- Voy a subir a despertar a Martha – le dijo separándose y besándole la mejilla – es bastante tarde.

Kate subió por la escalera, oía el secador de pelo en la habitación de Alexis, fue hasta la habitación de Martha. Llamó con los nudillos un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar. Las persianas estaban subidas y la luz entraba por las ventanas. Vio a Martha tumbada en su cama, con un antifaz para dormir y sonrío al comprobar que era algo que no la extrañaba en absoluto. La llamó pero Martha no reaccionó. Se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama y la movió el hombro. Martha llevó una mano a su oído y se quitó un tapón de espuma

- ¿Qué ocurre querida? – dijo mientras se retiraba el antifaz de los ojos.

- Buenos días Martha – le dijo.

- ¡Kate! – dijo sorprendida – pensé que eras Alexis ¿ocurre algo? – dijo incorporándose asustada.

- No Martha, tranquila – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el brazo – son casi las dos y Castle me ha pedido que te despertase.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó – se nos hizo un poco tarde anoche – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, yo me he levantado hace un rato…

- Querida – le dijo cogiéndole la mano – espero que no te lo pienses mucho – le dijo.

- ¿El que Martha? – preguntó.

- Vivir en esta casa – le dijo- no recuerdo a Richard tan feliz, salvo cuando nació Alexis, claro.

- Gracias Martha – le dijo levantándose de la cama y notando sus mejillas ardiendo.

- En veinte minutos estaré abajo – le dijo.

Kate salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Alexis que salía de la suya.

- ¿Ya esta despierta? – preguntó – iba a ir a llamarla ahora.

- Tu padre me pidió que les despertase – aclaró.

- ¿Han llegado ya?

- Aún no… ¿bajamos?

- Claro.

Kate se acercó a Castle, que estaba en la cocina, vestido y con un enorme delantal puesto, sacando del horno las verduras.

- Tiene muy buena pinta – le dijo - ¿Qué hago?

- Deberías sentarte, pero te daré un beso si me sirves una copa de vino –le dijo.

Minutos después y mientras Alexis terminaba de preparar la enorme mesa con ayuda de Jim, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Yo iré a abrir – dijo Kate acercándose a la puerta.

- Hola Jefa – saludó Ryan cuando ella abrió.

- Hola chicos pasar – les dijo – Jenny ¿Qué tal?

Ryan y Jenny saludaron a Jim, Alexis y Castle y tomaron asiento en la mesa junto a los dos primeros. Kate se acercó a Castle

- ¿Me quieres decir en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó

- Está bien – le dijo – ayúdame a llevar todo esto a la mesa.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, y Martha, que bajaba por las escaleras, se ocupó de abrir a Espo y Lanie.

Unos minutos después, y sentados todos a la mesa, comenzaron a comer entre risas pues Ryan pidió sales digestivas en cuanto se enteró que la comida la había hecho Castle.

- Vamos Ryan – le dijo Castle - ¿Tu tampoco confías en mí? – dijo riendo – no me lo esperaba.

- De ti si tío, pero de tu comida… no tanto – y todos rieron.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Kate y Castle se levantaron para retirar los restos y preparar el postre, un bizcocho brownie que Castle había encargado unos días antes y que había metido en el horno para darle un golpe de calor. Kate le ayudaba a cortarlo y servirlo mientras él ponía una bola de helado de vainilla en cada plato.

- Deberías estar sentada – le dijo

- No estoy cansada Castle ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? – le preguntó

- Ya tendrás tiempo de cansarte esta noche – le dijo al oído

- Ey chicos – les llamó Lanie - ¿Qué tal si esos arrumacos los compartís con nosotros?

- Eso jefa – dijo Ryan – se supone que estáis juntos ¿pero alguien os ha visto?

- Vamos chicos – contestó Kate roja dándoles el postre– dejarlo ya.

- De eso nada Kate – dijo Lanie – yo no pienso irme de aquí sin ver un beso.

- Lanie – reprendió Castle mientras les daba a Espo y a Ryan dos botellas de champagne rosado para que las abriesen.

- Vamos escritor – pidió Lanie – llevo cuatro años esperando

- No, no Lanie – protestó Castle – a mi no me lo pidas, es ella la tímida – dijo mirando a Kate mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

- ¿Vais a dejarlo ya? – dijo Kate aún de pie.

- No hasta que le beses _chica_ – le dijo Espo.

- Está bien – dijo inclinándose sobre Castle y dándole un rápido beso - ¿contentos? – dijo ante un ¡oh! General

- Ellos si – le dijo Castle agarrándola y haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se sentase sobre sus piernas – pero yo no – concluyó y comenzó a besarla sin que ella se resistiese.

- ¡Eh chicos! vale ¡vale! – les dijo Lanie pasados unos segundos – ya hemos visto bastante – y todos rieron mientras ambos despegaban sus labios mirándose y sonriendo.

- ¡Por vosotros! – dijo Espo levantando su copa de Champagne y todos le imitaron.

Terminaron de comer y pasaron la tarde jugando a diferentes juegos de mesa, entre ellos el Trivial, al que el trío formado por los mas mayores: Castle, Martha y Jim, aplastaron con diferencia a los otros dos equipos, el de detectives: Ryan, Espo y Kate, y al de las chicas: Lanie, Jenny y Alexis.

Cuando pasaron a jugar al póker, Jim, Lanie, Ryan, Martha y Jenny se abstuvieron de hacerlo, y al resto les sorprendió como una avispada Alexis descompuso literalmente, las aspiraciones de los otros tres, ganándoles con facilidad.

- Estoy orgulloso – dijo Castle gesticulando como si limpiase una lágrima de su ojo – lo que he enseñado a mi niña…

- Vamos papá ¿Cómo te crees que sobrevivo en la universidad con el dinero que me das? – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él indignado – oye señorita soy un pobre padre saqueado no te atrevas a decir que no te asigno suficiente dinero, deberías haber sobrevivido con lo que tu abuela me daba a mí – le dijo.

- Ehh – dijo Martha – cualquiera que te oiga…

- Venga papá – le dijo riendo Alexis– sabes que lo decía en broma.

- Más te vale – le dijo – o empezaré a revisarte cada vez que vienes a casa – le dijo – me saquea la nevera, trae su ropa sucia y me deja notitas cuando coge dinero de mi cartera – dijo al resto que comenzaron a reír.

- Papá – le dijo – si quieres que siga siendo buena, deberías dejarlo ya –le dijo mirándole y sonriendo.

- Déjalo Castle – le dijo Kate riendo – no eres más que un exagerado - afirmó mirando Alexis y sabiendo a lo que se refería con "ser buena" y su salida al cine.

- Vale – dijo él levantando las manos – pero que conste que tiene más dinero del que necesita.

- Si papá – le dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla – es cierto, tengo todo lo que necesito y papi me da todos los caprichos.

- Eso esta mejor – le dijo – pero me has desplumado al póker, no tienes corazón.

- No creo que veinte dólares te arruinen – le dijo.

- No, pero tendré en cuenta los cincuenta que nos has ganado para tu próxima paga – afirmó.

- ¡Castle! – le regañó Kate – Alexis nos ha ganado limpiamente, no tiene nada que ver con su paga.

- Pobre de mí – dijo Castle – antes me regañaban y mandaban dos, ahora son tres, y encima confabulan en mi contra – dijo tirando de la silla de Kate para acercarla a su lado y besarla.

No les costó mucho convencer a los cuatro invitados para que se quedasen a cenar, cosa que hicieron bastante antes de lo normal, puesto que las noticias sobre el avance del huracán no eran nada halagüeñas. Las zonas más bajas de Nueva York, las cercanas al río Hudson ya habían empezado a experimentar pequeñas inundaciones, y una de las áreas de la ciudad no tenía electricidad debido a la caída de varias torres de suministro eléctrico, que no podrían ser reparadas hasta que no cesase el viento.

- Muchachos – dijo Jim – parece que esto va más en serio de lo que parecía en un principio.

- Yo también pensé que no llegaría a ser tan alarmante – dijo Martha – parece que será peor que Gloria.

- De hecho ya lo esta siendo Martha – le dijo Jim.

- ¿Y mañana tenéis que ir a trabajar? – preguntó Alexis

- Si – contestó Kate – sobre todo para apoyar a los sanitarios y los bomberos.

- ¿Volveréis pronto? – preguntó Jenny preocupada

- No lo sabemos – confirmó Ryan – pero no pasará nada cariño – le dijo.

- Querida, si quieres puedes venir a casa con nosotros, así no estarás sola – le dijo Martha.

- Te lo agradezco Martha – contestó – pero vendrá mi hermano con su novia a casa esta noche y se quedarán unos días.

- Bien… ¿Y tu Lanie? – preguntó Martha.

- Gracias Martha, yo mañana estoy de guardia, ya sabes – añadió – mis "clientes" no obedecerán las órdenes del Alcalde.

- ¿El martes tendréis que trabajar? – preguntó Alexis a Kate sabiendo que podría ser el peor día de todos

- No sabemos nada – contestó Kate – entiendo que tendremos que estar disponibles, supongo que habrá muchos compañeros que no puedan llegar hasta comisaría, y que los que podamos hacerlo tendremos que ir ¿Por qué?

- Me preocupa que estéis fuera – dijo ella.

- Tranquila Alexis – dijo Espo – Ryan y yo cuidaremos de ellos – dijo riendo – bueno, Jenny, mejor yo cuidaré de los tres.

- Claro – dijo Lanie en guasa – Súper Javi – y todos rieron.

- No debes preocuparte Alexis – dijo con seriedad Castle – nos cuidaremos entre nosotros – dijo mientras miraba a Espo, Ryan y Kate.

Inmediatamente después de cenar, los cuatro se marcharon, habían venido juntos, en el coche de Espósito y él se encargaría de llevar de nuevo a Ryan y Jenny a su casa.

- Mañana si que no podréis moveros de casa – comentó pensativo Castle

- Pues será un verdadero aburrimiento – dijo Martha.

- Eso será para ti abuela, yo estudiaré – contestó Alexis

- ¿Y tú papa? – preguntó Kate

- Aunque estoy de vacaciones, aprovecharé para ir adelantando la documentación de un caso – le dijo – me traje el portátil.

- Madre – dijo Castle abriendo los ojos – se me acaba de ocurrir que puedes ir haciendo tu mañana.

- Richard, cuando pones esa cara de entusiasmo me asustas – dijo Martha.

- Jim ¿te importaría ayudarme? Vamos a bajar al trastero.

- Claro – le dijo Jim poniéndose en pie.

Bajaron hasta el portal y Castle llamó a la casa de James, el portero.

- Buenas noches James – le dijo cuando este abrió la puerta – ¿nos podrías echar una mano a subir las cajas que me trajeron el viernes?

- Claro señor Castle – le dijo saliendo de su casa – no pude colocar todas en su trastero, lo tiene muy lleno y ocupé parte de la sala de las calderas, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ya sabe como son de quisquillosos los vecinos con estas cosas, si se enterasen…

- No te preocupes James – dijo Castle tomando nota mentalmente para gratificarle después – yo no pienso decir nada.

Media hora más tarde, los tres se encargaban de meter dentro de la casa de Castle más de una veintena de cajas de cartón de gran tamaño, que ocuparon toda la entrada. Castle entró en su habitación mientras Alexis y Martha preguntaban a James por su familia, y salió con este último hasta el ascensor, dándole las gracias y deslizando en su bolsillo un billete de cien dólares, James protestó y Castle le convenció para que lo utilizase en comprar algo bonito a su nieta.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Richard? – preguntó Martha

- Verás madre, el día que empezamos a trasladar gente a los refugios – le dijo mirando a Kate que se levantó del sofá y se acercaba a ellos – entré en el colegio para ver como tenían todo organizado, me sorprendió ver muchos niños y como los voluntarios trabajaban para entretenerlos. Supuse que aunque lo peor de la tormenta sea entre mañana y pasado, muchos de ellos no podrán volver a sus casas hasta más tarde… - paró de hablar abrazando con una mano a Kate que se había colocado a su lado.

- ¿Y? – apremió Martha.

- Pues que sin duda pasarán Halloween allí, así que…

- ¿Qué has hecho papá? – río divertida Alexis sentándose en el suelo y empezando a abrir una de las cajas.

- Llame a la tienda de caramelos del señor Sanders y encargue varias cosas – dijo mientras Alexis le miraba y sacaba de la caja varios paquetes de pequeñas bolsas de plástico con forma de calabaza.

- Lo pensaba llevar a alguno de los refugios y que lo preparasen allí, pero ya que mañana no tendrás nada que hacer madre – le dijo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kate – podrías preparar esas bolsitas – señaló las bolsas que tenía en la mano Alexis – con los caramelos y el resto de cosas…

- ¡Oh querido! – dijo Martha – sin duda será un bonito entretenimiento.

- Y yo te ayudaré abuela, más divertido que estudiar todo el día – le dijo Alexis.

- También hay adornos para mi fiesta de Halloween –aseguró él- y en el trastero hay calabazas, así que tendréis ocupación para varios días – les dijo.

- ¿Sigues empeñado con la fiesta? – preguntó Kate

- No pienso renunciar a ella – confirmó – además ya te dije que quiero verte con ese disfraz.

- ¿Qué disfraz? – preguntó curiosa Alexis mientras abría otra caja en la que había bolsas con pequeñas arañas de plástico, pequeños ratones de peluche y pinturas para la cara.

- ¡Oh! – contestó Castle – no seas curiosa Alexis, es una sorpresa, ni siquiera ella lo sabe - dijo mirando a Kate y sonriendo mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

Alexis siguió abriendo cajas revisando todo lo que su padre había comprado, sin duda, era una bonita forma de contribuir para que aquellos niños pasasen algo mejor aquel día. En aquellas cajas había demasiadas cosas, caramelos con formas extrañas (ojos arrancados de las órbitas, dedos cortados, insectos), chocolates, botellitas con un liquido pastoso y rojo para beber y que imitaba sangre y que por su alto contenido en calorías sin duda sería dulce, galletas… Aparte complementos de todo tipo, pinturas, tarántulas, ratones, imitaciones de tatuajes con formas de cicatrices y heridas, cuchillos de plástico manchados de sangre, máscaras de calaveras…

Las cajas con los adornos para la fiesta de Castle, tenían una gran "A" rotulada. Alexis no pudo evitar abrirlas para ver que era lo que su padre había pedido: sprays que imitaban telas de araña, dibujos de calaveras para adornar paredes, velas de diferentes tamaños, porta-velas con formas de insectos y calaveras, murciélagos para colgar por el techo, lámparas de papel con forma de calabaza… todo eso unido a lo que Castle guardaba de otros años en su trastero, tenían trabajo para adornar la casa.

- Hijo – afirmó Martha – eres un exagerado. En todo – le dijo y Kate comenzó a reír.

Pasaron un buen rato revisando y hablando sobre como adornarían la casa, finalmente Castle, bostezando les dijo a todos que dejaba en sus manos todo y que sería mejor que se marchase a la cama, pues estaba cansado. Se despidió de los cuatro y se fue a dormir.

Cuando Kate, media hora después, entró en la habitación, lo encontró profundamente dormido. Le miró mientras se desnudaba, pensando que simplemente se hacía el dormido, pero cuando se metió en la cama junto a él, se dio cuenta que no fingía. Se abrazó a él por su espalda, pasándole el brazo por el costado y colando su mano por debajo de la camiseta de y poniéndola en su tripa. Castle pegó un respingo.

- Tienes la mano helada – le dijo

- Lo siento – contestó ella- no era mi intención despertarte.

- Ven aquí – contestó dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y arrastrándola junto a él de forma que la mayor parte del cuerpo de Kate quedó sobre él – estas helada – dijo estremeciéndose al notar como los pies de ella estaban tan fríos como sus manos.

- Es un detalle lo que vas a hacer con esos niños – le dijo Kate besándole.

- Es lo apropiado – le dijo él – el día que comenzamos los traslados ¿recuerdas que entré al colegio?

- Si – contestó ella acariciándole la barba

- Los niños son ajenos a todo este lio Kate, ellos estaba felices tirados en el suelo jugando con pinturas y pasta de modelar ¿Por qué privarles de un día de fiesta? – le dijo buscando entre las sombras sus ojos.

- Ya Castle pero no todo el mundo lo ve como tu y colabora – le dijo.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Sabes? – le dijo divertido – llame a Weldon, a Patterson, Connell y a Cannell y les dije que yo me encargaría del colegio de Queens donde estuvimos y que ellos se encargasen de otros

- ¿Y que te dijeron? – preguntó ella.

- Weldon estaba muy ocupado pero dijo que hablaría con su gabinete de prensa e intentaría que se pusiesen en contacto con benefactores que han colaborado en otras ocasiones, en cuanto a Patterson me dijo que no me preocupase que se pondría en contacto con un par de directores de cine y actores y ya sabes… El gabinete de prensa del Ayuntamiento esta coordinando los centros y los donantes, y por lo que me dijeron ayer, lo conseguiremos.

- Vaya, señor Castle, me quedé corta diciéndote que era un bonito detalle – le dijo besándole – esta claro que no te podemos dejar sólo un rato en el autobús, te aburres y te da por pensar... Me gusta, es muy generoso por tu parte.

- No es nada Kate , en serio, gasto más dinero cuando Alexis y mi madre me "requisan" la tarjeta de crédito para irse de compras que lo que he gastado en esto – aseguró.

- Es generoso por tu parte ayudarnos con los traslados y generoso el darte cuenta y pensar en esos niños, reconoce que no todo el mundo lo haría.

- Bueno, para mí es lo apropiado – le dijo.

- Bien. Esta bien que recurras a otros escritores para pedir ayuda – le dijo divertida - ¿lo haces con tus libros?

- Hablando de eso detective – le dijo – tienes pendiente opinar sobre lo que leíste en la bañera…

- Tienes razón. Me ha gustado lo que he leído pero tengo que hacerte una observación – dijo seria.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Ahora que estamos juntos – le dijo- no me gusta que escribas esas escenas tan "explícitas" entre Nikki y Jameson, me da vergüenza, ya sabes, los chicos, la comisaría…

- Venga Kate, si nadie sabe que estamos juntos – le dijo divertido.

- Bueno, los chicos, Lanie, tu madre, mi padre…

- Me pides mucho – le dijo

- Te puedo compensar – contestó ella de inmediato – para que no tengas necesidad de escribirlas.

- No veo como detective – sonrió.

- Yo creo que si que lo sabes – dijo poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él - ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo?

- Es discutible Kate – le dijo – no es sencillo, me debo a mis lectores…

- Bien – le dijo ella tumbándose de nuevo a su lado en la cama – si lo prefieres así…

- ¡Oye! – respondió agarrándola y atrayéndola sobre él de nuevo – he dicho discutible, tendrás que convencerme – le dijo llevando la mano al cuello de ella y atrayéndola hacia su boca – déjame conocer tus argumentos…

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando la alarma del IPhone de Kate sonó a las siete de la mañana, ambos estaban dormidos. Ella se liberó de los brazos de él y alcanzó torpemente el dispositivo para apagarlo. Abrió los ojos por completo intentando evitar así volver a quedarse dormida, Castle la abrazó con más fuerza atrayéndola hacía él.

- ¿No me digas que ya es la hora? – preguntó con desilusión besándola en la espalda.

- Quédate un poco más mientras me ducho – contestó ella.

- ¿Y para que quiero yo estar en la cama si no estas tú? – la agarró dándole la vuelta y besándole en los labios – será mejor que nos levantemos, ¿verdad?

- Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe estaremos un día entero metidos en la cama – le dijo sonriendo y besándole.

- Te tomo la palabra detective – dijo dando un brinco y poniéndose en pie – haré el desayuno mientras te duchas.

Una hora después ambos entraban en el coche de Kate camino de la comisaría.

- ¡Señores! – bramó Gates saliendo de su despacho

- Hoy parece que está de mal humor – dijo bajito Ryan.

- Hoy vamos a tener un complicado día de trabajo – les aseguró – desde la central nos han dado orden de no alejarnos de nuestras área de influencia, y nos han encargado una tarea complicada. Hoy tendremos que detener a todo aquel ciudadano que se ha negado a abandonar sus viviendas en las zonas de evacuación "A", las más cercanas al Hudson y al East River. Tenemos un listado de todos aquellos que no han querido evacuar. No son demasiados – les dijo entregándoles listados a cada equipo -pero tenemos que detenerlos y traerlos aquí, hacerles entrar en razón y después trasladarles hasta el Baruch College, en la Avenida Lexington, el centro de evacuación más cercano a esta comisaría. Utilizarán los autobuses no podemos perder el tiempo en traerles aquí uno a uno, les entregaremos lazos de seguridad para que puedan inmovilizarles en caso de que se resistan. La llegada del huracán esta prevista para las siete de la tarde. Para antes de esa hora, señores, les quiero a todos aquí sin pretextos. Estén atentos a sus teléfonos y sus equipos de comunicación. Sé que no les hemos avisado con antelación, pero me gustaría poder contar con el máximo de ustedes las siguientes 24 horas…

Aunque nadie les había avisado, todos contaban con no tener vida privada durante las siguientes 48 horas. Kate estudiaba el listado que le había entregado Gates.

- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó Espo.

- Veinte – contestó ella.

- ¿Qué zona? – inquirió Ryan

- Lower East Side – dijo Kate – Cherry Street, Madisson Street…

- ¿Veinte domicilios o veinte personas? – preguntó Castle.

- Veinte domicilios – confirmó Kate.

- Pues todos no entrarán en un solo viaje de autobús, así que, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes estaremos aquí – le dijo él y ella le asintió sonriendo.

En la primera dirección que acudieron, Kate y Ryan sacaron del edificio esposado a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, seguido de su mujer que llevaba a un niño de unos cuatro años en brazos. Él se negaba a abandonar su domicilio, y la mujer, que seguía intentando convencer a su marido, parecía aliviada al saber que les llevaban a comisaría. Mientras subían a la pareja al autobús, Espósito revisaba el resto del edificio y precintaba la entrada al mismo. Pasaron la mañana peleando con vecinos que no querían abandonar sus casas, tuvieron que emplear la fuerza bruta en un par de ocasiones. Cada vez que descendían del autobús para acceder a un nuevo domicilio, Kate lo abandonaba con preocupación. Dejar a Castle al cuidado de varias personas violentas no le hacía ninguna gracia. Al menos ellos tenían sus armas y podían intimidar, pero él…

- ¿Cuántos nos quedan? – preguntó Castle mientras cerraba la puerta poniendo rumbo a comisaría.

- Cinco – contestó Kate revisando el listado y mirando el atestado autobús.

- Un viaje más… - contestó él y ella asintió.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la comisaría, varios policías les ayudaron a subir a los vecinos que seguían resistiéndose a ir a un lugar seguro, mientras que el resto esperarían en el autobús para ser trasladados hasta el centro de evacuación.

- Ahora volvemos – le dijo Kate – no te muevas de aquí – le dijo sonriendo.

- Descuida detective – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa – aquí estaré.

Mientras esperaba, Castle decidió llamar a Alexis para confirmarle que esa noche no irían a casa y ponerle al día sobre lo que veían en Nueva York, recordándole que no debían moverse de allí.

Cerca de media hora después Kate y los chicos salían de comisaria junto a los vecinos que anteriormente habían trasladado, estos últimos más tranquilos y con las manos libres, excepto uno de ellos, que no volvió al autobús.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Castle sentado de lado en el asiento del conductor mientras observaba como hacían las paces con sus familias.

- Gates les dio a elegir entre estar fuera de sus casas en las celdas de comisaría durante una semana y sin sus familias, o estar fuera de sus casas en un centro de acogida un par de noches con sus familias – dijo Ryan.

- No parece que le haya costado mucho convencerles – dijo poniendo el autobús en marcha – no se querían ir por si les robaban ¿no?

- Gates les ha asegurado que quizá en unas horas no hubiese casas donde robar – dijo Kate – eso, y ver como Gates no ha vacilado en ordenar que encerrasen al único tipo que se ha resistido.

- Bueno, rumbo al Baruch – contestó Castle incorporándose al escaso tráfico.

Tras dejar a los vecinos en el Colegio, Kate volvió al autobús corriendo bajo la intensa lluvia que no paraba de caer desde la noche anterior. Castle abrió la puerta dejándola entrar y cerrándola tras ella.

- ¿Los chicos? – preguntó

- Gates nos dijo que aquí nos darían unos sándwich para comer hoy – contestó – han ido a por ellos.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó viendo la chaqueta empapada de Kate.

- Sobreviviré – le dijo quitándosela y dejándola extendida en uno de los asientos.

- Toma – dijo quitándose el jersey de lana y acercándose a ella – esta calentito – aseguró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo tengo mi camisa – dijo poniéndole el jersey – y mi chaqueta esta seca detective y no estoy temblando de frío.

- No estoy temblando de frío – le dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse el jersey.

- ¿Lo haces por mi presencia? – le dijo pasándole el brazo por la cintura y pegándola a él.

- Castle pueden vernos – contestó ella intentando separarse.

- ¿Quién? – miró a su alrededor sonriendo – Nueva York es un desierto y estoy deseando besarte. El jersey te queda enorme, pero me encantas así…

- No tienes remedio – le dijo sonriéndole y dejándose llevar por el beso que él había iniciado.

Minutos después Castle se levantaba rápidamente del asiento contiguo al de Kate, soltándola del abrazo en el que ambos estaban y abría la puerta a Espo y Ryan que corrían hacía el autobús bajo la lluvia con la comida.

- Chicos, dejar de hacer manitas. Creo que deberíamos comer aquí – dijo Espo – nos han dado sopa de pollo caliente, unos sándwich de carne y queso también caliente, fruta y café ardiendo. Sería una pena que dejásemos que se enfriara. ¿Comemos?

- Vale – dijo Kate que aunque lo había negado tenía frío.

- Esto tiene buena pinta – dijo Ryan – cogiendo el vaso de la sopa con ambas manos para calentárselas.

Terminaron de comer mirando la hora, los cuatro estaban nerviosos, se acercaba la hora de la supuesta llegada del huracán, y poco a poco las condiciones se iban endureciendo, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, moviendo peligrosamente árboles, farolas y semáforos, y las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más gruesas, habían bajado un par de grados la temperatura en la última hora.

Se pusieron en marcha para recoger a las últimas cinco familias, el nivel del agua había subido en la zona de Lower East Side y Castle tuvo que aminorar la marcha, las calles parecían arroyos con varios centímetros de agua corriendo por ellas. No tuvieron que hacer muchos esfuerzos para convencer a cuatro de las cinco familias para que abandonases sus casas y llevarles hasta el centro de acogida, la quinta familia se había marchado por su cuenta al comprobar que el nivel del agua realmente subía. En cuanto los dejaron a salvo, Kate llamó a Gates, que le dijo que regresasen a la comisaría aparcando el autobús en las inmediaciones de la misma, por si lo necesitaban más adelante.

Cuando regresaron, comprobaron que la mayor parte de los equipos ya estaban de vuelta. Gates, y tras recibir órdenes de la central, organizaba los equipos para enviar a casa a la mitad de ellos para que pudiesen volver a la mañana siguiente y relevar a los que se quedasen.

- Detective Beckett – llamó Gates desde su despacho - ¿puede venir un momento?

- Señor – le dijo Kate entrando a su despacho

- ¿Su equipo tiene algún problema para quedarse hasta mañana? – preguntó mirando por encima de sus gafas

- No señor, contábamos con ello.

- Gracias detective, cuento con ustedes. En diez minutos tendremos una reunión.

Beckett volvió junto a los tres.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle.

- Nos quedamos hasta mañana – les dijo – sólo preguntaba si teníamos algún problema.

- Lo tenemos – dijo Castle – como el resto de Nueva York – añadió – voy a llamar a casa.

Castle fue hasta el cuarto de descanso y mientras hacía café para él y para Kate, marcó el móvil de Alexis.

- Hola cariño – le dijo

- Papá ¿estáis bien? – preguntó

- Estamos en comisaría, ahora nos dirán que planes tienen, pero nos quedaremos hasta mañana – le dijo - ¿estáis bien los tres?

- Si papá tranquilo, no nos hemos movido de casa. Cada vez llueve más.

- ¿Cómo va la abuela con mi encargo? – preguntó cambiando de tema y dándole a Kate su café mientras ella entraba a la sala.

- Entusiasmada, lo esta pasando en grande.

- Me alegro cariño. Voy a colgar ya, si pasase algo llamarnos ¿vale? – le dijo.

- Si papá, dale un beso a Kate de nuestra parte.

Castle miró a su alrededor y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kate.

- De parte de los tres – le dijo – el mio te lo daré cuando nadie nos vea –dijo más bajito.

- Castle.

- No me ha visto nadie- dijo mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó ella

- No se han movido de casa y todo está en orden – ella le asintió sonriendo

- Me alegro que mi padre accediese a ir a tu casa – le dijo – realmente estoy más tranquila sabiendo que no esta solo.

- Y yo de que Alexis cuide de ellos – le dijo riendo.

Salieron de la sala de descanso al ver a Gates que les llamaba para contarles las nuevas noticias.

Gates comenzó a nombrar a los equipos que podían irse a sus casas y les dio orden para que se lo hiciesen de inmediato.

- El resto – continuó – pueden descansar por turnos de cuatro horas, en el gimnasio hay preparadas camas plegables que nos ha prestado el ejército, la cafetería de comisaría estará disponible toda la noche, todos bajaremos por turnos a cenar.

Les tocó el primer turno de descanso y los cuatro decidieron intentar dormir un poco para afrontar el resto de la noche. Fueron los primeros en llegar al gimnasio y eligieron las cuatro camas más alejadas de la puerta, que eran además las más resguardadas del resto. Todas las camas estaban muy juntas unas de las otras, aprovechando al máximo el espacio del gimnasio

- Tío – le dijo Ryan a Castle – vosotros dos en esas dos del fondo, nadie os verá.

- Ryan no somos críos – dijo Castle y Kate sonrío.

- Ya Castle, pues sé de un crío que le ha dado un beso a su novia en la sala de descanso hace un rato- le dijo Espo.

- ¿No nos habrá visto Gates? – preguntó Kate a Javi mirando a Castle con enfado.

- Tranquila – contestó – estaba embelesada en sus informes.

- ¿Y tú como nos viste? – preguntó Castle seguro de que nadie les estaba mirando.

- Estaba llamando a Lanie desde el despacho de Thompson con las persianas bajadas – aseguró – por eso no me visteis.

- ¿Dónde esta Lanie? – preguntó Kate acordándose de su amiga.

- Esta en el laboratorio, ya sabes, tiene guardia hasta mañana – le dijo.

- Intentemos dormir algo – dijo Ryan acomodándose sobre la cama plegable y tapándose con una manta.

Kate se sentó en la cama más alejada, junto a la pared y se quitó las botas.

- ¿Estas enfadada? – le preguntó Castle sentándose junto a ella

- No, pero debes tener más cuidado – le dijo – intentemos descansar un poco.

- Está bien – le dijo levantándose para tumbarse en la cama de al lado.

- Acerca tu cama ¿quieres? Tengo frío – le dijo y el sonrío

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban tumbados cara a cara, Castle tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas besándosela e intentando calentársela.

- Me encantaría abrazarte – le susurró

- Nos caeríamos entre las dos camas – advirtió ella – y por ahora esto – dijo moviendo la mano entre las suyas – es suficiente. Durmamos un poco ¿vale?

La alarma silenciosa en el móvil de Ryan despertó a los cuatro que se pusieron en pie de inmediato, abandonando el gimnasio en silencio junto a otros compañeros de su departamento, que al igual que ellos habían finalizado su turno de descanso. Muchas de las camas estaban ocupadas por policías de otros departamentos que intentaban descansar para afrontar la noche. Por las ventanas podían ver como la lluvia había tomado matices torrenciales, y el viento se oía colarse por entre los resquicios del edificio.

Kate llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Gates.

- Adelante detective – le dijo Gates mientras miraba el ordenador.

- ¿Algo nuevo señor? – preguntó Kate.

- El huracán ya ha tomado contacto con la ciudad, por el momento todo parece bajo control. Deberían comer algo – le dijo – bajen a la cafetería les localizaré si nos necesitan.

- Si señor – dijo Kate saliendo del despacho.

La comida de la cafetería era tan mala como los cuatro recordaban, pero al menos estaba caliente. Cenaron rápido y en silencio, volviendo de inmediato a la cuarta planta, donde los cuatro vigilaron las noticias y aprovecharon para volver a llamar por teléfono.

- ¡Beckett! – gritó Gates desde su despacho –Hay que ir al Hospital Universitario, la estación eléctrica de la calle catorce se ha incendiado y el hospital ha empezado a utilizar sus generadores de emergencia, pero uno de ellos ha fallado y hay que evacuar a los enfermos. El sargento Richmond de la central está al mando, búsquenle cuando lleguen y él les indicará donde deben llevar a los evacuados.

- Si señor – le dijo saliendo del despacho

- ¡Beckett!

- ¿Si? – dijo volviéndose

- Tengan cuidado – le dijo mientras Kate asentía.

Cuando salieron a la calle, pudieron comprobar la magnitud del huracán. Les costaba poder ver mientras accedían al autobús, la lluvia empujada por el aire parecía venir de cualquier parte, metiéndose en sus ojos y calándoles pese a las enormes capas impermeables que se habían puesto sobre los uniformes.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se pusieron detrás de una veintena de autobuses que hacían cola para acceder al túnel de entrada de ambulancias, donde poco a poco los enfermos iban ocupando los mismos y eran evacuados con celeridad a otros centros médicos. Había dos filas de vehículos, uno de autobuses y otro de ambulancias, que sin duda eran utilizadas para trasladar enfermos más vulnerables.

Según iban adelantando para cargar el autobús, iban comprobando como otros autobuses se ponían tras ellos. La coordinación parecía perfecta. Cuando les quedaban cuatro autobuses delante, un oficial llamó a la puerta para que abriesen y accedió al mismo.

- Buenas noches ¿Quién esta al mando? – preguntó.

- Yo, señor. Inspectora Beckett – le dijo.

- Soy el sargento Richmond, tenga – le dijo entregándole una lista – estos son los enfermos que estarán a su cargo, irán con la enfermera Sally Grant. Ustedes irán al Lenox Hill – dijo mirando el listado y entregándoselo a Kate.

Cuando llegó el turno de subir a los enfermos, comprobaron que la rapidez con la que se estaba desalojando el hospital era en gran medida al personal del hospital, pudieron comprobar como incluso llevaban en brazos a los enfermos hasta la sala de espera de urgencias, que hacía de improvisada estación de autobús. Ayudaron al los celadores y enfermeros a acomodar a los enfermos y cuando todos estuvieron preparados la enfermera que les acompañaría subió al vehículo, sentándose al lado de Kate.

- ¿Cómo va el desalojo?- le preguntó Kate cuando se pusieron en marcha.

- La mayoría son enfermos que pueden moverse más o menos por su cuenta – dijo señalando hacía detrás – vamos por plantas y especialidades, primero las plantas más altas. Estos son enfermos de aparato digestivo. Los enfermos más críticos han sido trasladados en UVI móvil, afortunadamente el departamento de bomberos nos ha facilitado una dotación de traslado para diez enfermos que no para de hacer viajes, y las ambulancias como pueden ver – dijo señalando la fila de ambulancias – están organizadas eficazmente. Los técnicos están tratando de arreglar el generador que ha fallado, y los enfermos que no pueden ser movidos están siendo atendidos con generadores portátiles.

- Bien – dijo Kate – entonces todo parece bajo control.

- Afortunadamente todo esta saliendo bien –continuó la enfermera – nunca puedes esperar que pasen estas cosas y en el último segundo descubres que todo falla, pero en nuestro caso, la semana pasada comenzamos a hacer pruebas y estábamos preparados.

Castle avanzaba lentamente por la calle hacía el cercano hospital. El viento y el agua complicaban el camino, y él no quería ser brusco en el traslado. No eran viajeros corrientes. La mayor parte de las calles estaban a oscuras por la explosión del generador de la calle catorce y tenían que esquivar todo tipo de cosas tiradas por la calle, papeleras, ramas de árboles, cartones…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, y al igual que en el anterior, esperaron a que el autobús que les precedía descargase y los cuatro, ayudados por el personal, ayudaron a los enfermos a acceder hasta la sala de espera. No tardaron mucho en terminar y Kate llamó a Gates para que le diese instrucciones.

- Castle – apremió Kate - Gates quiere que nos acerquemos lo más posible al túnel de Brooklyn, se ha inundado y quiere que estemos cerca por si necesitan ayuda.

- En marcha – dijo Castle.

Atravesaron Manhattan por desiertas avenidas a oscuras. El limpiaparabrisas del autobús, con su frenético movimiento no era lo suficientemente rápido para quitar toda el agua que caía con furia sobre el.

El agua de la calle cubría una cuarta parte de las ruedas, vieron los rotativos de varias patrullas cercanas que vigilaban la zona.

- No puedo seguir – dijo Castle parando el autobús – y será mejor que maniobre para dar la vuelta.

Miraron a su alrededor mientras Castle giraba para dar la vuelta. El panorama era desolador.

- Castle, vamos a bajar y a hablar con ellos – le dijo Kate

- Voy con vosotros – afirmó.

- Deberías quedarte aquí – le dijo ella.

- Vamos Kate, te he hecho caso estos días y hoy no tengo a nadie a quien cuidar – le dijo mientras se cubría con la capa impermeable.

- Esta bien pero no estorbes – le dijo para picarle y mirando a Espo que se colocaba la mochila de rescate.

- No me gusta el panorama – dijo este último – prefiero llevarla.

Comenzaron a andar con rapidez hasta las patrullas que vigilaban el gran río formado en las calles que daban acceso los parking subterráneos de algunos edificios cercanos. El agua caía en cascada sobre las calles uno o dos metros mas bajas, entre los quitamiedos de metal medio sumergidos en la misma.

A escasos cinco metros de las patrullas, el viento arreció con más fuerza y uno de los árboles cercanos a las mismas se dobló amenazante sobre ellos, un grito de alerta de Kate les hizo mirar hacía arriba y retirarse hacía atrás para esquivar la caída de una gran rama, con tan mala suerte que uno de los agentes tropezó y dio varios pasos tambaleándose de espaldas moviendo sus brazos por el aire intentando no caerse y acabando por golpearse con el quitamiedos que protegía la calle más baja y cayendo sobre la misma, en la corriente de agua.

Espo con celeridad se quitó la mochila y sacó una cuerda e hizo un lazo mientras corría hacia la barandilla, lanzándosela al agente y gritándole para que se agarrase. Al ver la maniobra de Espo, los otros tres agentes corrieron hacía él para ayudarle con el rescate de su compañero, que ya había agarrado la cuerda y se sujetaba contra la corriente intentando respirar y expulsar el agua que le entraba en la boca. Espo le gritaba que pasase la cuerda por su torso, y el asustado agente lo intentaba sin éxito. Espo sacó otra cuerda que ató a la barandilla, pasándose la otra alrededor de su cuerpo y lanzándose al agua en dirección al agente.

Le alcanzó con rapidez, ayudándole a pasar la cuerda por su cuerpo y los demás empezaron a tirar de la cuerda para rescatarle. Ryan, Kate y Castle corrieron hacía la barandilla donde Espo había atado la cuerda con la que se sujetaba, pero en ese momento, la gran rama que había caído llegaba flotando hasta el lugar donde esta estaba la atada. Castle pareció adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir y se lanzó corriendo más abajo gritando a Espo que nadase hacía la barandilla y poder ayudarle a subir.

Espo nadaba hacia la barandilla pero la corriente le empujaba cada vez más abajo en la calle, hasta que la cuerda lo paró con un tirón. Castle se tiró en el suelo entre la barandilla justo en frente de donde estaba Espo en ese momento el peso de la rama y la corriente rompieron la cuerda y Espo que estaba a dos metros de Castle volvió a verse arrastrado por el agua. Castle se levantó y corrió más abajo, Espo alcanzó al fin la barandilla agarrándose como pudo, y Castle al verlo se dejó caer resbalando por el agua hasta él enganchándose con el brazo derecho al quitamiedos parando con el mismo todo su peso y notando una punzada de dolor en el hombro, que le pareció desencajarse de su cuerpo. Se recolocó agarrándose con el brazo izquierdo al hierro y se asomó junto a Espo tendiéndole el dolorido brazo.

- ¡Agárrate a mi Javi! – le gritó

- ¡No puedo Castle! – contestó Espo

La rama avanzaba hacía ellos y Castle la miró

- ¡Vamos tío!

- ¡No puedo Castle! ¡No puedo!

- ¡Claro que puedes cabezota! – le gritó - ¡Confía en mí! ¡Yo te cogeré!

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS POR MOLESTAROS EN LEER, Y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

Espo estudió durante una milésima de segundo la situación y se soltó de la barandilla haciendo a la vez un gran esfuerzo para estirar su mano hacía el brazo de Castle, que le agarró de inmediato tirando de él con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo y de sus piernas que había entrelazado en la barandilla. Notaba que algo había pasado en su brazo derecho, un dolor intenso le recorría pero no podía soltarle, siguió tirando de él con la fuerza del resto de su cuerpo y cuando vio como la mano del detective se agarraba a la barandilla pegó un último tirón de él consiguiendo que subiese medio cuerpo sobre el suelo a su lado, en ese momento la rama les alcanzó flotando y un trozo de la misma chocó contra la cara de Castle, arrastrándose por ella y haciéndole una brecha. Ryan que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, alcanzó por el cinturón a Espo y le subió totalmente.

Kate se agachó junto a ambos, que seguían tumbados en el suelo, Espo respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó nerviosa al ver la sangre en la cara de Castle, cogiendo su cara y mirando de donde provenía la misma

- Si, Beckett. Gracias tío – jadeó Espo tendiéndole la mano para que este la chocase.

- Creo que algo ha pasado con mi brazo – les dijo Castle con gesto de dolor sin poder corresponderle.

Dos de los agentes se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntaron

- No del todo – dijo Kate - ¿su compañero?

- Esta bien, pero necesitará ropa seca – dijo uno de los agentes riéndose y señalando a Espo – al igual que él.

Kate ayudó a levantarse a Castle mirándole preocupada, él sujetaba su brazo derecho con gesto de dolor.

- Volvamos al autobús – dijo Ryan ayudando a Espo – hay que curar esa herida – dijo mirando la cara de Castle – y tu deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada – le dijo a su compañero.

Volvieron al autobús, Kate ayudó a Castle a quitarse la chaqueta, el jersey y la camisa para descubrir su hombro, viendo con horror que este se había salido de su sitio, el brazo parecía más largo y estaba deformado.

- Esto no pinta nada bien Castle – le dijo temblando.

Ryan había sacado de la mochila gasas y un antiséptico, y miró a Castle poniendo cara de fastidio.

- Creo que primero inmovilizaré ese brazo – le dijo buscando un pañuelo triangular en la mochila.

Ryan tomó la camisa de Castle, haciendo un rollo con ella y poniéndolo entre el brazo y el torso de Castle, después con un pañuelo triangular le puso el brazo en cabestrillo, para ello sujetó su brazo doblado por el codo atando las puntas más largas tras el cuello. Buscó una venda ancha en la mochila y fue vendando el torso de Castle sujetando el brazo al mismo e inmovilizándolo por completo.

- Esto ya está – le dijo - ¿mejor?

- Gracias Ryan – contestó asintiendo Castle.

- Ahora veamos esa cara – le dijo cogiendo el antiséptico y empapando una gasa para ponerla sobre la herida, limpiándola y tapándola.

- Espo, deberías quitarte esa ropa, puedes ponerte mi jersey – le dijo Castle – yo no puedo ponérmelo.

Kate había permanecido en silencio mientras su compañero atendía a Castle, le miraba angustiada por el dolor pero él parecía hacerse el valiente y no demostraba su sufrimiento. Castle la miró sonriendo, quitándole importancia.

- Tenía que haberte hecho caso y quedarme en el autobús – le dijo sonriendo.

- Prefiero que hayas venido con nosotros – contestó ella – lo siento por ti, pero reaccionaste más rápido que Ryan y yo, no se si hubiésemos llegado a Javi.

- A súper Javi – puntualizó Ryan riendo.

Kate llamo a Gates que les ordenó que volviesen a comisaría asegurándoles que llamaría a Lanie para que atendiese a Castle de sus heridas, cosa que sería más rápida que llevarle a un hospital.

- Castle – le dijo Kate – tendrás que ayudarme a conducir esto – le dijo sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Quieres que lo intenté yo? – preguntó Espo

- Estas calado Espo, haz caso a Castle y ponte su jersey – le dijo.

Castle se puso junto a ella y le fue dando instrucciones, Kate arrancó el vehículo y lo puso lentamente en movimiento.

- Creo que no son las mejores condiciones para que aprendas a llevarlo – le dijo y ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar la calle.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó.

- No me mareo porque estas delante – le confesó.

- Aguanta un poco, Lanie te lo pondrá en su sitio – aseguró – deberías sentarte.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría, Lanie les esperaba en la entrada. Miro a Castle.

- Buen trabajo Ryan – le dijo – Espo deberías subir y cambiarte de ropa, cogerás un resfriado.

- Voy a darme una ducha caliente – contestó él – ahora os veo.

- Ryan ¿puedes subir y decirle a Gates que estamos aquí? – pidió Kate

Siguieron a Lanie hasta el laboratorio, donde ella le hizo sentarse sobre una de las camillas, activando el dispositivo para que esta bajase y la cara de Castle quedase a una altura cómoda para que ella pudiese trabajar en su herida.

- ¿Primero la cara? – preguntó Castle

- Voy a ver que tenemos aquí – le dijo destapando la herida – te pondré un calmante antes de colocarte el hombro, te irá haciendo efecto mientras te curo la herida.

Lanie rasuró con cuidado la barba alrededor de la herida para poder curarla y tomó un bote de antiséptico, lanzando un chorro hacía la herida, limpiándola. Él se estremeció dando un respingo.

- Vamos escritor, se valiente – le dijo Lanie dándose la vuelta para preparar lo que necesitaba para curarle.

- Escuece – dijo él y Kate le miró con preocupación.

- Bueno, puedes pedirle a tu novia que sople en la herida – le dijo con sorna.

- ¡Lanie! – regañó Kate cogiendo la mano de Castle.

- Esa herida va a necesitar un par de puntos – les dijo – voy a ponerte el calmante ahora.

Lanie buscó un analgésico en el armario de medicamentos y tomó una jeringuilla llenándola con la dosis correcta, se acercó a Castle sonriendo.

- Si no lloras, cuando acabe te daré un caramelo – le dijo, y cuando él quiso reaccionar y responderla, ella ya le había pinchado en el brazo sano.

- ¡Auch! Lanie no eres nada delicada ¿sabes? –le inquirió – se nota que tus pacientes no suelen quejarse.

- Esto es sólo un pequeño aviso Castle, tu y yo no hemos podido tener aún una conversación seria – le dijo – imagina que podría pasarte si le haces daño a mi amiga – amenazó ante la sonrisa de Kate.

- ¿Y si ella me hace daño a mí? – protestó.

- Conmigo no cuentes –le dijo – si pasa eso será que te lo mereces- le dijo anestesiando la herida.

- El caso es que siempre salgo yo perdiendo – dijo intentando sonar enfadado.

- Coge aire Castle – le dijo Lanie – esto va a dolerte un poco – aseguró mientras hundía la aguja de sutura en su cara y Kate retiró la mirada para no ver como Lanie le hacía daño.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó él mientras Kate le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

- Deja de quejarte Castle – le dijo Lanie – y dime como pasó lo de tu hombro.

Castle le contó a Lanie con gran detalle lo que había pasado y como había notado el dolor cuando se agarró a la barandilla para parar su deslizamiento. Lanie terminó la sutura y él continuaba su relato.

- Esto ya esta Castle – le dijo – tres bonitos puntos que habrá que revisar en cinco días. Te taparé la herida y si se moja el vendaje, cámbialo de inmediato– continuó – puedes lavar la herida dos veces al día con agua y jabón y secarla con cuidado, usa algún antiséptico. En dos días puedes dejarlo al aire.

- Creo que me esta haciendo efecto el analgésico Lanie – dijo -no recuerdo nada de lo que me has dicho.

- No te preocupes Castle – contestó Kate evitando mirar la herida – yo si me acuerdo.

- Ahora te quitaré el vendaje – informó señalando el brazo.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta les sobresaltó y Gates entró con Ryan, haciendo que Kate soltase de inmediato la mano de Castle.

- ¿Qué tal esta señor Castle? – preguntó Gates.

- Sobreviviré – le dijo sonriendo – siento mucho no poder volver al autobús – le dijo.

- Eso no importa ahora – le dijo – cuando la doctora Parish acabe con usted, váyase a casa.

- Ya veremos – contestó él – no creo que me sea sencillo encontrar un taxi – le dijo riendo.

- Me encargaré que alguien le lleve – le dijo.

- Gracias señor – le dijo viendo como Gates salía del laboratorio.

Kate volvió a cogerle la mano y Lanie empezó a quitarle el vendaje.

- Es un buen trabajo – le dijo a Ryan - ¿Dónde aprendiste?

- Tuve que hacer un par de cursos con los paramédicos – le dijo.

- Vas a tener que ayudarme ahora – le pidió Lanie.

- ¿Para sujetarle mientras lo colocas? – preguntó.

- Si ¿lo has hecho alguna vez? – inquirió.

- No, pero he estado presente en un par de ocasiones cuando lo han hecho – le informó.

- Castle, esto ya está – le dijo dándole la camisa a Kate – ahora túmbate en la camilla.

Lanie había colocado una sábana doblada a la altura del pecho de Castle, y cuando este se tumbó, ella cogió el extremo de la misma y levantándole con cuidado el brazo la paso por su pecho pidiendo a Ryan que cogiese los dos extremos de la sábana, de forma que Ryan tiraría del pecho de Castle hacía el lado opuesto al hombro luxado. Kate sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, notaba a Castle muy tranquilo pero ella sufría por él.

- Será un poco doloroso Castle – le dijo Lanie – pero te prometo que será rápido y después te sentirás mucho mejor – Kate la miró con gesto serio.

Lanie le hizo una señal a Ryan que tiró con fuerza pero sin brusquedad, de la sábana, mientras Lanie estiraba el brazo del escritor hacia ella, con cuidado y determinación, moviéndolo levemente y comprobando con una de las manos como el hombro iba colocándose en su lugar correcto. Durante la maniobra, Castle se tensó y apretó sus dientes, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Kate, que sujetaba con fuerza su mano libre, animándole.

- Un poco más Ryan – dijo Lanie – ya casi está.

Un último y leve giro del brazo por parte de la forense y Castle sintió como todo volvía a su sitio.

- ¡Ya esta! – dijo Lanie doblándole el brazo por el codo y poniéndoselo sobre la tripa mientras Ryan soltó la sábana – no te incorpores – le dijo Lanie al adivinar el movimiento de Castle -quédate unos minutos tumbado Castle.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Espo duchado y seco, asomándose por la puerta con el jersey de Castle en la mano.

- Ya casi hemos terminado – le dijo Lanie.

- ¿Qué tal estas tío? – preguntó mirando a Castle - ¿te ha hecho mucho daño?

- ¡Javier Esposito! – le reprendió Lanie – tal vez yo no le hubiese tenido que hacerle daño si hubieses sido más cuidadoso con tu vida "Súper Javi" – le dijo con ironía.

- Lanie – contestó Espo - ¿Tu ves a Beckett regañar a Castle? Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer…

- ¡Eh! A mi no me metas Espo – le dijo Kate fingiendo indignarse – yo no fui quien aseguró que cuidaría de los tres el solito, te mereces que Lanie te regañe, por chulito –le dijo.

- Paz chicos – pidió Castle con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te mareas? – preguntó Lanie acercándose y Kate les miró preocupada.

- Siento una angustia en el estómago – le dijo él.

- Es normal, un rato tumbado y se pasará. Ryan ¿puedes traer de la sala de descanso una manta por favor? – pidió al ver como el escritor comenzaba a temblar.

Kate, que no le había soltado la mano, se inclinó junto a su cara.

- ¿Quieres vomitar? – le preguntó con inquietud.

- ¿La estupenda cena de la cafetería? – le dijo mofándose – que despilfarro detective.

- Son los nervios, la adrenalina y el analgésico – aseguró Lanie – en un rato estará mejor – tranquilizó a Kate que la miró asintiendo.

- La manta – anunció Ryan llegando desde la sala de descanso de la forense.

- Ni se te ocurra vomitar en ella – le dijo Lanie mientras le tapaba – es "mi" manta – informó.

Lanie se alejó de ellos buscando en el armario de los vendajes con que iba a inmovilizar el brazo a Castle. Espo se acercó a ella.

- ¿Le ha dolido mucho? – le preguntó bajito.

- Colocarlo duele un poco, lo que no entiendo es como ha podido sujetarte con el hombro en ese estado – le aseguró – eso si ha tenido que dolerle. Dicen que en situaciones extremas sacamos fuerzas de donde no las tenemos y no sentimos el dolor.

- Pasé miedo ¿sabes? – se sinceró – no parecía tan peligroso, pero el agua me arrastraba…

- Espero que hables con él y dejéis de hacer el tonto – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Creo que le debo una disculpa ¿verdad? – Lanie asintió.

- Es un buen compañero Javi – le dijo – quizá mejor que cualquier otro policía, porque podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo con su dinero, tomando el sol en una playa paradisiaca y esperando a que todo esto pasase. Pero está aquí con nosotros – continuó – fuimos idiotas al poner en duda su inocencia – aseguró.

- Fui yo quien dudó, no tú Lanie – le dijo – tú te dejaste llevar por mi opinión, hasta que Beckett te hizo verlo de otra forma.

- Ella ya ha sufrido bastante, no me apetece nada que puedan hacerle daño – le dijo Lanie mirando a Kate – pero creo que esta vez, la chica esta en buenas manos – concluyó –. Ayúdame con esto, le dijo tendiéndole unas vendas de algodón.

Kate hablaba con Ryan, pidiéndole que subiese junto a Gates por si les necesitaban en otra parte, Espo al oírles decidió acompañar a su compañero.

- Necesitaré tu ayuda – le dijo Lanie a Kate y ella asintió – tengo que inmovilizarle el brazo y Castle es demasiado grande para que pueda con él.

- Lanie – dijo Castle tumbado en la camilla y con los ojos aún cerrados – te estoy oyendo y lo utilizaré en tu contra: _"Lanie no puede conmigo"_ – le dijo divertido.

- No puedes negar que eres como un gran oso – le dijo riendo.

- Pues deberías tenerlo en cuenta cuando vuelvas a amenazarme – le dijo abriendo un solo ojo.

- Te aseguro que como tenga que cumplir mis amenazas – le dijo hundiéndole su dedo índice sobre el pecho – sacaré fuerzas de donde sea para acabar contigo – le dijo – y después de lo que has hecho hoy con Javi, creo que sabes que puede hacerse.

- Espo no pesa tanto – respondió él quitándole hierro

- Sabes de sobra que tu hombro ya estaba casi fuera de su sitio cuando le cogiste. Lo lógico es que lo hubieses soltado – aseguró – no me explico como lo hiciste Castle.

- No tiene porqué haber una explicación Lanie – le contestó - ¿Puedo levantarme ya?

- Si pero hazlo con cuidado – le dijo mirando a Kate para que la ayudase y entre las dos le ayudaron a incorporarse con cuidado.

Lanie, después de evaluarle largamente, decidió que sería mejor simplemente colocarle el brazo en cabestrillo, para lo cual utilizaría un gran vendaje triangular similar al que le había colocado Ryan.

- Será mejor que te ayudemos a ponerte la camisa – dijo Lanie- deberías ir a tu traumatólogo cuanto antes. Que te hagan una radiografía y él te inmovilizará el brazo con una sujeción ortopédica más adecuada.

Lanie después de colocarle el brazo dejó a Kate que le abrochase la camisa mirándoles con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Castle estaba en silencio, dejándose hacer.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lanie? – le preguntó Kate irritada al verla.

- ¿Es que no puedo sonreír?

- Lanie…- dijo Kate y Castle levantó la mirada de su brazo para observar a ambas.

- ¡Oh! Vamos – se quejó – tienes que reconocer que esta es una situación divertida. La dura detective Beckett mimando a Castle – dijo- si le das un beso terminas la escena con mi aplauso – afirmó.

Castle miro a Kate con cara de asombro al ver como ella no decía nada y seguía abrochándole los botones de su camisa. La mirada de ambos se cruzó, y Kate no pudo evitarlo más, lo estaba deseando desde que le vio tumbado en la calle tras sacar a Espo del agua, ella de pronto se inclinó sobre su cara y le beso. Él correspondió de inmediato al beso, si ella lo estaba deseando, él necesitaba ese beso, se sentía herido y ella era el único analgésico que podía curarle. Agarró su nuca con la mano izquierda y la atrajo más contra él pegándola a su cuerpo. Kate se separó de él al notar el contacto con su pecho, no quería hacerle más daño.

- Vas a hacerte daño – le dijo bajito.

- Dudo que le duela – dijo con gracia Lanie – pero largo los dos de mi laboratorio antes de que no os podáis contener – les dijo – ponte de pie con cuidado Castle.

- ¿Y el aplauso? – preguntó Castle

- ¿Quieres también el caramelo por haber sido un niño bueno? – le contestó señalándole la puerta – largaros a besuquearos a otra parte – les dijo.

- ¿Puedes? – preguntó Kate a Castle y este asintió andando hacía la puerta.

- Gracias Lanie – dijo Kate cogiendo el jersey y la chaqueta de Castle y ella la asintió sonriendo.

- Lanie – le dijo Castle desde la puerta – te debo una…

- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que sacases a ese cabezota del agua –le dijo dándole a Kate un bote de analgésicos – uno cada ocho horas- le dijo – y si le duele puede tomar uno cada seis.

- Espera ahí valiente – le dijo Kate a Castle haciendo que él se parase - ¿Dónde vas sin chaqueta? –le inquirió – gracias Lanie, luego nos vemos – aseguró andando hacia Castle y dejando a Lanie con una sonrisa en los labios.

Salieron del laboratorio y Kate le ayudo a ponerse la chaqueta por un brazo, sujetándola por encima del hombro herido. Él la abrazó con el brazo libre comenzando a andar hacía el ascensor y la beso en la cabeza.

- Vamos – le dijo – le pediré a Gates que me deje llevarte a casa y volveré con los chicos.

- No pienso irme si tú te quedas aquí – le aseguró.

- No seas cabezota – le regañó mientras entraban en el ascensor abrazados – te tiene que doler.

- No es una opción Kate, estoy bien, seguro que Gates encuentra algo que pueda hacer desde aquí – le dijo - No pienso irme si no vienes conmigo y aquí te necesitan.

Se deshicieron del abrazo justo antes que el ascensor llegase a la cuarta planta. Fueron al despacho de Gates que les mando pasar con un gesto mientras hablaba por teléfono. Esperaron unos minutos a que ella colgase.

- ¿Está mejor señor Castle? - preguntó

- Si señor – contestó él.

- Nos han llamado de la central, querían saber como estaban usted y Esposito tras rescatar al sargento Lombart, les van a proponer para una medalla – les dijo ante la sorpresa de ambos.

- Es un honor – contestó él – pero no es necesario.

- Lo promueve la central, no yo, señor Castle – aseguró - ¿Puede llevarle a su casa detective? – preguntó a Kate.

- No quiero irme – contestó Castle – seguro que tiene algún trabajo que pueda hacer desde aquí – le dijo ante su sorpresa.

- Está bien, no voy a negarme. No me sobra nadie. He mandado a Espósito y Ryan con otro de los equipos, una grúa amenaza con caer en la calle 57 desde lo alto del edificio en construcción de 90 plantas – les dijo frotándose los ojos – Beckett, me vendría bastante bien que se hiciesen cargo de mi trabajo durante un par de horas – aseguró – necesito tomarme un descanso, apenas puedo fijar la vista en el ordenador.

- Si señor – le dijo Kate sorprendida ante la revelación de Gates.

Les explicó durante unos minutos el trabajo de coordinación que estaba realizando, y les enseñó a interpretar los diferentes cuadrantes con el personal disponible y las tareas asignadas. Les mostró el plano de Manhattan extendido sobre la mesa de juntas de su despacho, y en el que se situaban diferentes piezas de plástico numeradas con los equipos destinados en cada zona. Les dejó los teléfonos móviles desde los que la localizaban, tanto el exclusivo para comunicar con la central, como el que utilizaban los equipos para localizarla.

- Bajaré al gimnasio a intentar dormir un poco – les dijo – por favor, despiértenme en 3 horas, a las 05:00 AM - dijo mirando su reloj – y por supuesto, si algo urgente ocurriese…

- No se preocupe señor – le dijo Beckett.

Gates abandonó el despacho y se dirigió a la planta superior, al gimnasio. Castle miró a Kate sonriendo.

- Así que… - comenzó ella – una medalla…

- ¡Bah! – exclamó él – no me sirve de nada – añadió – yo no tengo uniforme donde ponerla.

- ¿Lo consideras un adorno? – le preguntó

- No, no es eso – respondió – pero creo que hay gente ahí fuera haciendo cosas más importantes que agarrar a un compañero para que no se le lleve el agua, en parte es el trabajo que elegí hacer. Mira lo que paso en el hospital, por ejemplo, todos esos enfermeros bajando en brazos a los enfermos por las escaleras, ese si que no era su trabajo, podían haber esperado a que llegásemos nosotros y los bomberos y nos encargásemos, pero lo hicieron ellos. Ellos si merecen una medalla – aseguró.

- Bueno, mirándolo así – le dijo ella.

- Al menos Espo se lanzó al agua a por ese tipo y él si puso su vida en peligro – contestó.

- Pero tu has sido el único que has salido herido – sonrió ella.

- Si pero eso es porque debo ser el más torpe – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó preocupada – era horrible ver como estaba deformado.

- No. Nada que no pueda soportar – le dijo – aunque seguro que unos besos aceleraran mi recuperación – le dijo sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

El teléfono de Gates les interrumpió, el incendio en Queens provocado por la explosión de una estación eléctrica estaba tomando matices descomunales, y necesitaban desviar algunas patrullas para desalojar la zona. Kate evaluó la situación sobre el mapa, decidiéndose a ir avanzando patrullas como si estuviese jugando a un juego de mesa y se moviese sobre casillas, y no enviar directamente equipos desde la comisaría, pues eso le haría perder más tiempo hasta que llegasen a Queens.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer llamadas dando instrucciones y apuntando los movimientos, evidentemente Castle lo hacía con torpeza, pues utilizaba su mano izquierda, pero ambos se coordinaban formando un buen equipo. No se fijaron en la hora que era, hasta que Gates se dirigió a ellos en la puerta del despacho.

- Les dije que me despertasen a las 5:00 AM y son las 6:30 AM – les dijo

- Lo siento señor – le dijo Kate apuntando en un cuadrante mientras Castle estaba al teléfono – no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora.

- Veo que lo tienen todo bajo control - dijo acercándose a ellos y mirando su trabajo – si no les molesta voy a bajar a desayunar, anoche olvidé mi cena.

- Claro – le dijo Kate mientras ella salía del despacho y cogiendo una nueva llamada de la central.

Media hora después Gates volvió y estudió junto a ellos los movimientos que habían estado haciendo, asintiendo por las decisiones tomadas por Kate, y trabajando con ella hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando los relevos y recolocaron los equipos, se incorporó el teniente Thompson tomaba el relevo de Gates y trabajó junto a ellos durante un rato hasta que Gates les informó que ya era la hora de irse a casa.

Saludaron a Ryan y Espo, que habían vuelto de sus misiones y se marchaban también a casa, y los cinco bajaron hasta el aparcamiento, Kate tenía el coche aparcado muy cerca del de Gates, que mientras entraba en el suyo les dijo

- Beckett, Castle… un gran trabajo. Les veo mañana. Descansen.

- Gracias señor – contestaron ambos a la vez.

La vieron salir del aparcamiento y después ambos se miraron riendo.

- No pienso salir de la cama hasta mañana –aseguró ella.

- Vaya detective, me pones los dientes largos – dijo señalando su brazo en cabestrillo.

- No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – ya encontraremos la forma…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Castle se encontraron con la entrada llena de las cajas que habían subido el día anterior, perfectamente colocadas y la casa en absoluto silencio.

- Me gustaría darme una ducha ardiendo– dijo él entrando en la habitación – tengo arena en el pelo.

- Será mejor un baño – le dijo – para que no mojes la herida de tu cara. Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

Entraron al baño y Kate abrió el grifo del agua caliente, poniendo el tapón en la bañera. Él se miraba en el espejo, quitándose torpemente la gasa de la cara para poder bien la herida de su mejilla.

- Creo que debería afeitarme – le dijo – será más fácil de curar.

- Además Lanie te ha dejado una bonita calva ahí – le dijo acercándose y mirándole la herida.

Castle se acercó hasta uno de los cajones del armario del baño, y sacó un estuche oscuro y cerrado con cremallera, intentó abrirlo y Kate lo cogió de su mano y lo hizo ella. Dentro había una brocha, una clásica pastilla de jabón de afeitar de la única marca que ella conocía, una navaja y crema hidratante.

- Creo que no vas a poder hacerlo tú sólo – le dijo ella - ¿confías en mí? – le dijo sonriendo

Él acercó un taburete hasta el lavabo y se sentó, abriendo el grifo del agua y poniendo el tapón en el lavabo.

- En tus manos – le dijo mirándola a través del espejo.

Kate se puso a su espalda y sumergió la brocha en el agua, frotándola después con el jabón y formando una densa espuma con la que fue cubriendo con cuidado una parte de la cara y la garganta de él. Apoyó la cabeza de Castle contra su tripa, tomó la navaja y le levantó levemente la barbilla para tener acceso a su cuello, mirándole a través del espejo. Él se dejaba hacer con total tranquilidad, Kate rasuró con cuidado desde la garganta hasta la mitad de la cara, limpiando la navaja en el agua y secándola con una toalla que había colocado sobre el hombro sano de él. Fue repitiendo los gestos poco a poco, rodeándole con ambos brazos, inclinándose sobre su cara y frotando la brocha contra el jabón, enjabonando, moviendo su cabeza y escuchando el sordo sonido de la navaja deslizándose por la piel cortando el pelo. Le miraba de vez en cuando a través del espejo, aspirando el aroma de la espuma de afeitar que la hacía viajar en el tiempo recordando el olor de su padre cuando siendo muy niña la despertaba los sábados con un beso después de ducharse y afeitarse, recordaba también a su primer novio serio en Stanford y sus largas sesiones de besos y caricias sobre el césped del campus. Continuó afeitándole bajo la atenta mirada de él, que más pendiente del afeitado lo hacía de ella, hasta que la mayor parte de la barba de él había desaparecido de su cara, dejando pequeños rastros de espuma blanca.

- Date la vuelta – le dijo – para que pueda afeitar bien el bigote y la zona de la herida.

Él se giró obediente y ella se inclinó sobre él con la navaja en la mano concentrada en mirarle la zona que iba a afeitar.

- Espera detective – le dijo – creo que será mejor si lo haces así – le dijo obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y abrazándola con el brazo sano – ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándola

Ella le sonrió, efectivamente el acceso era más sencillo en esa postura. Termino de afeitarle algo nerviosa, pues el no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y ella estaba disfrutando del momento.

- Creo que esto ya está - le dijo limpiando la navaja y cogiéndole del mentón para girar su cara revisando su obra y pasando con suavidad sus dedos por la mandíbula de él.

- Creo que esto podríamos repetirlo en otro momento – le dijo él pícaramente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – me ha encantado – le dijo susurrándole al oído.

Kate se sonrojó por la suma del comentario, la cercanía de su suave cara junto a la suya y el delicioso aroma del jabón de afeitar. Él subió su mano hasta el cuello de ella y la acercó hasta él para besarla. Kate acarició su mejilla, cerca de la herida, disfrutando del agradable tacto de su piel recién afeitada y se separó de sus labios.

- Creo que será mejor que cierre el grifo de la bañera – le dijo levantándose y evitando así terminar allí mismo lo que parecía inevitable en ese momento.

Él la siguió con la mirada, viendo como Kate cerraba el grifo y se arrodillaba después frente a él para desatarle las botas, ayudándole a descalzarse, después se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cosa que él hizo obediente y Kate le ayudo a quitarse el pañuelo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pasando las manos por debajo de la tela rozando su cuello, aún con algún resto de sangre de la herida de su mejilla y haciendo que la camisa resbalase por su torso, deslizándola con cuidado por su brazo derecho, evitando que él lo moviese. Por un momento Kate recordó como días atrás él había hecho lo mismo por ella y sonrío. Soltó su cinturón y los botones del pantalón, empujándolos hasta el suelo, junto a sus bóxer. Y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a entrar en la bañera, él tenía su brazo derecho doblado y pegado a su cuerpo y se metió en la bañera sin separarlo de su cuerpo, sentándose y mirándola. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿Me haces un hueco? – le preguntó.

Recibió como toda respuesta el desplazamiento de él hacia delante para que ella se sentase a su espalda. La observó mientras se desnudaba, con movimientos rápidos y hábiles y en menos de dos minutos ella se había colocado a su espalda, apoyándose contra la bañera y atrayendo la espalda de él hacía su pecho.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le dijo en su oreja después que él apoyase la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- Ahora de maravilla – contestó.

Minutos después, Kate le enjabonaba el pelo, lavándoselo con cuidado de no mojarle la herida. Y al rato ambos salían de la bañera, ella le pasó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, mientras él inmóvil y silencioso miraba como ella se envolvía a su vez en otra.

- Ahora curaré esa herida – le dijo abriendo el cajón que él indicaba y donde guardaba el botiquín.

Cuando terminó de aplicarle un antiséptico, tapó la herida con una tirita adhesiva que cortó a medida de la herida y le cogió de la mano, llevándolo consigo hasta la habitación, busco en el armario unos bóxer, que le entregó mientras salía de la habitación hacía la sala.

Volvió con un vaso de agua y buscó en su chaqueta los analgésicos que Lanie le había entregado, dándole uno y esperando a que él se lo tomase con el agua para que le diese el vaso y dejarlo sobre la mesita. Después regreso al baño, donde apiló la ropa sucia en el cesto, recogió todo rápido y volvió a la habitación con el pañuelo triangular en la mano y se lo puso de nuevo en el brazo, ajustándolo para que el nudo no le hiciese daño en el cuello.

- Ahora a la cama – le dijo mientras le empujaba suavemente hacía la misma hasta que él se sentó en el borde. Ella dejó caer la toalla de su cuerpo y buscó en el armario unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes poniéndose ambas cosas y se acercó a él – vamos, a la cama – le repitió.

- Estaba deseando oír eso – le dijo él suspirando

- Castle no podemos, te harás daño – le reprendió adivinando sus intenciones y acariciándole la mejilla sana con el dorso de la mano, estremeciéndose al hacerlo.

- Dijiste que buscaríamos la forma –le dijo y ella no pudo evitar recordar su miedo a perderle y su deseo de estar junto a él y sin dejar de mirarle le empujó delicadamente hasta que él se tumbó sobre su espalda, y con movimientos lentos para no dañarle se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre su cara para besarle…

- Si te duele – le dijo ella separándose – solo tienes que…

- Shsss…


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por leer!**

La alarma del Iphone de Kate sonó a las 14:00, despertándola y ella se giró apagándola y volvió de nuevo a su posición inicial, abrazada de costado sobre el pecho izquierdo de él y bajo su cálido brazo. Él estaba boca arriba, con su brazo derecho doblado sobre el pecho y sujeto por el pañuelo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó viendo que él tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Me duele – reconoció.

- ¿Llevas mucho despierto? – preguntó angustiada - ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

- Es adorable verte dormir – le dijo besándola en la cabeza – no quería despertarte, tienes que descansar.

- No estoy más cansada de lo que puedas estar tú – le reprendió – y estoy bien, deberías haberme despertado – le dijo algo enfadada.

- Kate, Kate, tranquila – le dijo en voz muy baja – llevo despierto poco tiempo.

Kate salió de la cama buscando los analgésicos que le había dado Lanie.

- Puse el despertador para poder darte la pastilla – le dijo – Lanie me dijo que podía darte una cada seis horas y la última la tomaste a las ocho – le tendió la pastilla y el vaso de agua que aún estaba en la mesita y él se la tomó.

- Voy a llamar a mi médico – anunció él – para que me recomiende un traumatólogo.

- ¿Quieres levantarte o prefieres que te traiga algo de comer? – le dijo – no deberías tomar medicamentos sin comer.

- Puedo levantarme – le informó – ¿me ayudas a vestirme?

- Claro – le dijo ella sonriendo

Kate se vistió con un gastados y viejos jeans y una sudadera y él se esforzaba por ponerse él sólo un pantalón de chándal mientras Kate le miraba con una camiseta y una sudadera en la mano.

- ¿Puedes? – le dijo – no quiero que te caigas y te hagas daño en el brazo sano.

- Si. Esto si puedo – le dijo mientras se subía el pantalón a duras penas con la mano libre.

- Anda ven – le dijo acercándose y terminando de subírselo – te quitaré ese pañuelo

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Kate le quitó con cuidado el pañuelo, poniéndole la camiseta, dándole un beso tras hacerlo, y ayudándole con la sudadera después. Ella buscó las zapatillas que él usaba para andar por la casa y las dejó junto a sus pies, volviendo a colocar el pañuelo y el brazo derecho.

- Ya estas – le anunció – toma tu móvil y llama ahora mismo al médico.

- Tengo hambre – le dijo él

- Y yo. Llama –ordenó -iré a ver si hay alguien despierto y si con suerte nos han hecho la comida – le dijo

Kate salió de la habitación, atravesando el despacho, que tenía la puerta de la sala cerrada, no recordó haberla dejado cerrada por la mañana y supuso que lo habrían hecho para no molestarles con el ruido. Al abrirla se encontró con Martha, su padre y Alexis, sentados a la mesa y a punto de empezar a comer.

- Hola querida – le dijo Martha alegremente al verla – justo a tiempo, no sabíamos si despertaros, os hemos preparado comida.

- Estupendo Martha, porque estamos hambrientos – anunció acercándose para darle un beso.

- Os prepararé los platos – le dijo Alexis sonriéndola y levantándose.

- Gracias Alexis, no te preocupes – le dijo sujetándola del brazo y besándola en la cara– ya lo hago yo.

- ¿Va todo bien Katie? – preguntó su padre cuando ella le besó.

- No – contestó ella ante el asombro de los tres – Castle esta herido – anunció caminando a la cocina para coger los platos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nerviosa Alexis - ¿Dónde esta papá?

- Tranquila Alexis – le dijo – está en la habitación hablando con su médico, ahora vendrá.

- ¿Pero que le ha ocurrido? – dijo Martha haciendo ademán de levantarse.

- Su hombro – dijo Kate colocando los platos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa – tiene una luxación, no es grave pero se lo han inmovilizado

- ¿Cómo ha pasado? – preguntó Alexis más tranquila.

- Mejor que te lo cuente tu padre – le dijo sonriendo – ya sabes como le gusta…

- ¿Qué es lo que me gusta? – dijo Castle apareciendo en la sala con su brazo en cabestrillo.

- Contar tu aventura – aseguró Kate mientras servía un trozo de pollo en un plato y comenzaba a cortarlo.

- ¡Ah! eso – dijo – pensé que me habían preparado mi comida preferida – dijo acercándose a su madre dándole un beso.

- Papá – le dijo Alexis que se había levantado y le abrazaba el lado izquierdo - ¿estas bien?

- Claro cariño – le dijo besándola la cabeza y tendiendo la mano izquierda a Jim – Lanie cuido de mí.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara? – preguntó Jim - ¿te has cortado al afeitarte? – le dijo al verle sin barba.

- Es un poco largo – le dijo – os lo cuento…

Mientras Castle hacia un relato extenso y detallado sobre su accidente, Kate terminó de preparar el plato con la comida troceada y se lo puso delante para que él pudiese comer con una sola mano.

- ¿Cuándo irás al médico? – preguntó Martha cuando él termino de relatar como Lanie le había curado.

- El doctor Blaine ha quedado en llamarme en cuanto localizase a uno de sus amigos traumatólogos – le dijo – me ha dicho que tienen que verme hoy sin falta.

No acababa de decir esto cuando sonó su teléfono y él descolgó de inmediato hablando con el doctor Blaine. Le oyeron hablar mientras comían en silencio, y poco después colgó dándole las gracias.

- A las cuatro en la consulta privada del amigo de Blaine – informó – pasaremos primero por su casa para recogerle – le dijo a Kate que le asintió – quiere examinarme él también y no tiene coche.

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? – preguntó Alexis.

- Si quieres venir – le dijo su padre.

- Me apetece salir un poco a la calle – aseguró.

- Bien – dijo Kate metiendo deprisa un trozo de comida en su boca – iré a darme una ducha, no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó.

- Si pero dame unos minutos – le dijo señalando su plato – voy lento comiendo.

- No te preocupes – le dijo levantándose de la mesa – iré preparándote la ropa. Martha ¿os encargáis vosotros de …? – dijo señalando la mesa.

- Claro querida, nosotros recogeremos – aseguró.

- Yo también voy a prepararme – dijo Alexis levantándose.

- Ponte ropa de abrigo Alexis – ordenó Kate y ella asintió sonriendo.

Kate entró en la habitación, hizo la cama y preparó la ropa que iba ponerse sobre la misma. Cuando terminaba de hacerlo y miraba la ropa de él, Castle entró.

- ¿Qué vas a ponerte? – le preguntó

- Lo que fueses a elegir tú – contestó y ella le sonrió.

- Bien, pero después no te quejes – advirtió

- No pienso hacerlo – le dijo acercándose y atrayéndola contra él con su único brazo libre – lo estas haciendo estupendamente – aseguró – nadie podría cuidar mejor de mí – le dijo bajito y comenzó a besarla.

Tras unos segundos, Kate se soltó del abrazo y el beso y buscó en el armario de él, que vio como ella dejaba sobre la cama unos jeans de color claro, una camiseta, unos bóxer y un grueso jersey de lana de color crudo y de cuello vuelto.

- Al baño – le dijo – y él entró delante de ella.

Le ayudó a desnudarse, y tras hacerlo ella, se metieron bajo la ducha juntos. Kate le enjabonó el cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no mojar la herida de la mejilla.

Él la miraba sonriendo, intentando besarla y abrazándola con su brazo sano.

- ¿Te quieres estar quieto? – le dijo.

- Imposible – aseguró.

- ¡Castle! – le regaño riendo – tenemos que ir al médico, estate quieto y te prometo que continuaremos en otro momento.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó.

- Me parece que voy a tener que ayudarte en la ducha durante unos días… - afirmó Kate.

- Te tomo la palabra –le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal si sales ya y me dejas que termine con mi pelo?

- Creo que me quedaré aquí esperándote, si salgo no podré secarme… -dijo con voz infantil.

- Está bien, pero estate quieto – le amenazó.

Unos minutos después Kate le ayudaba a vestirse.

- Me gusta ese jersey – le dijo besándole – voy a vestirme

Castle salió de la habitación para dejarla tranquila y comenzó a hablar con Martha y Jim que recogían la cocina.

- ¿Te duele mucho hijo? – preguntó Martha.

- Si madre, duele – aseguró – pero no se lo digáis a Kate – pidió y ambos asintieron- no hemos descansado demasiado y no quiero preocuparla.

- Hijo, si estás muy mal deberías ir a un hospital directamente – le dijo Martha.

- No madre – contestó – veremos que dice el traumatólogo.

Kate salió de la habitación a toda prisa, el hecho de tener que ayudar a Castle hacía que tardase el doble y tuviese que correr para que le diese tiempo.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó a Alexis y Castle mientras avanzaba hacía él con una gruesa cazadora.

- Estamos listos – le dijo él mientras Kate le ayudaba con la cazadora

Aunque lo peor del huracán ya había pasado, hacía frío aún llovía y el aire tenía mucha fuerza. No circulaban coches por la calle el Alcalde había sido claro al dar la orden a los ciudadanos, pero nadie podría detener a Kate, circulaba con su coche oficial y trasportaba un herido.

Tras recoger al doctor Blaine, se dirigieron a la consulta del traumatólogo, el doctor Mark Doyle, que tenía su consulta en las inmediaciones del Central Park. Cuando los cuatro entraron en la misma, el doctor Doyle mandó pasar a Castle y a su colega dejando en la sala de espera a Alexis y a Kate, que paseó preocupada por la estancia.

- Tranquila Kate – le dijo Alexis después de diez minutos de paseos de Kate.

- Perdona Alexis – contestó Kate sentándose a su lado – no quiero inquietarte.

- Papá esta en buenas manos – afirmó – el doctor Blaine es su médico desde que era niño, nos ha tratado a todos y si él dice que Doyle.. - no pudo terminar la frase, un grito de Castle resonó por todo el piso

- ¡Dios! – dijo Kate poniéndose en pie de un salto

- Tranquila Kate – volvió a decirle la chica agarrándose a su brazo, mas que para calmarla, para sentirse calmada ella misma

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – se preguntó Kate en voz alta.

- No lo sé – dijo Alexis en un hilo de voz, haciendo que Kate se diese cuenta del sufrimiento de la joven.

- ¡Oh Alexis! – le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros – ya verás como no es nada, se habrá hecho daño al quitarse el jersey – pero ella misma era incapaz de creerlo, una sensación de desasosiego la inundaba el estómago, produciéndola una flojera en el cuerpo recordando la deformidad del hombro de Castle y la maniobra que hizo Lanie para colocarlo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, Kate sujetaba con un brazo por los hombros a Alexis, o tal vez se sujetaba ella misma contra la joven.

Al rato el doctor Blaine salió a la sala de espera.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Kate poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- No hay de que preocuparse – tranquilizó el médico – tiene el nervio axilar dañado, es normal en este tipo de lesiones. Lo trataremos con analgésicos y antinflamatorios y se le pasará en unos días. Es doloroso y al tratarlo no ha podido evitar quejarse.

- ¿Esta bien ahora? – preguntó Alexis preocupada.

- El doctor Doyle va a tomar una radiografía del hombro para revisar que todo está en su sitio – le dijo Blaine sonriendo – no te preocupes Alexis, todo parece estar perfectamente, es únicamente para confirmarlo.

- Gracias – le dijo Kate y el doctor asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal esta Martha de su resfriado? – preguntó el doctor a Alexis.

- Ya esta recuperada – afirmó la chica.

- Me alegra oír eso – le dijo – a nuestra edad los resfriados ya no se curan como antes.

- ¡Blaine! – llamó desde la consulta el traumatólogo.

- Ahora vuelvo – les dijo – ya debe estar la radiografía.

A los cinco minutos, Blaine llamó a Kate y Alexis para que entrasen en la consulta. Kate pasó delante de Alexis buscando con su mirada a Castle, que estaba sentado en la camilla de la consulta, con los pies colgando y sonriendo.

- Bueno – dijo Doyle – todo es normal. Quiero que vean como ajustar correctamente el inmovilizador porque él no podrá hacerlo sólo – les dijo – se lo puede quitar únicamente para asearse y vestirse.

El traumatólogo explico a Kate como debía poner y quitar aquel aparatoso inmovilizador, que era un ancho cinturón con dos tirantes para pasar sobre los hombros y así no cargar el cuello, una vez colocado el cinturón, y mediante unas tiras de velcro se acoplaba un inmovilizador que cubría desde el codo hasta la muñeca de forma que el antebrazo quedaba sujeto a la cintura y después una ancha tira elástica sujetaría por encima del codo el brazo al torso, de manera que era imposible mover el hombro, pues el brazo formaba un bloque con el torso.

Doyle entregó a Kate otro inmovilizador más ligero, hecho de neopreno azul, que era como una manga que cubría desde el cuello hasta el codo, y que por medio de anchas tiras se sujetaba a la axila contraria, y que podría utilizar para dormir si no aguantaba el otro.

Mientras Doyle buscaba en un armario la medicación que tenía que tomar Kate se acercó a la cara de Castle.

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? – le preguntó al ver como él no paraba de sonreír.

- ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera privada? - le dijo

- Richard – dijo Doyle entregándole varios botes de medicamentos – protector de estómago, antinflamatorios y analgésicos ¿te repito las dosis?

- Si, repíteselo a ella – le dijo mirando a Kate y ella puso los ojos en blanco

Blaine reviso la herida de la cara.

- Esto esta perfecto - dijo – sigue curándola así.

- Se lo diré a mi enfermera – contestó él mirándola.

- El sábado si todo esta bien quitaremos los puntos – le aseguró volviendo a aplicar un antiséptico y tapando la herida.

- Pues si Blaine esta de acuerdo – le dijo Doyle - esto ya esta listo. Te veo en una semana, si tienes alguna complicación – le dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta a él y otra a Kate – podéis llamarme a cualquier hora.

Salieron de la consulta, Alexis abrazaba a su padre, aún angustiada por el grito de este. Nunca le había oído gritar así, él era quien la siempre la curaba a ella, parecía que él jamás podría sufrir daño alguno, pero estaba claro que con la edad entendía que todos eran igual de vulnerables ante el daño.

Llegaron a la casa de Castle media hora después. Martha tenía ocupaba casi toda la mesa del comedor preparando aún las bolsas para Halloween, mientras Jim trabajaba en su portátil en el escaso hueco que está le había dejado.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? – preguntó Martha.

- Bueno – contestó Castle – tengo para unas cuantas semanas.

- ¿Con ese trasto puesto? – le dijo Martha señalando el inmovilizador

- Si madre, con esto puesto – afirmó.

Martha arrugó la nariz, tendría que hablar más tarde con Alexis, pues ella tenía previsto un viaje de varias semanas con sus alumnos a un festival de teatro y no podría hacerse cargo de él, y estaba claro que iba a necesitar ayuda para hacer casi cualquier cosa. Miro a Kate que le ayudaba a quitarse la cazadora, poniéndole por encima del inmovilizador el jersey. Evidentemente estaba claro que la persona ideal para ayudarle era ella.

- ¿Cómo llevas esto? – le preguntó Kate a Martha después de guardar los abrigos de ella y de Castle.

- ¡Oh! Bien querida – contestó – muy bien

- ¿Os apetece un café? – preguntó Kate a los cuatro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kate se movía con facilidad por la cocina preparando el café bajo la atenta mirada de él que asentía a lo que Martha le decía sin saber realmente de lo que le estaba contando. Se levantó del sofá dejando a Martha con la palabra en la boca mientras Jim levantó la vista de su portátil y Alexis miró sonriendo mientras seguía ayudando a su abuela. Castle se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la encimera.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? – preguntó.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo ella riendo.

- Bueno, una si puedo – contestó levantando la mano izquierda.

- Esta bien – le dijo sonriendo – lleva este a mi padre – le dijo tendiéndole una taza.

Castle tomó la taza que ella le tendía y se la llevó a Jim, que le miró sonriendo y volvió a la cocina.

- Una más – le dijo a Kate – a mi madre le gusta con más azúcar y ella le asintió poniendo una más y dándole el café para que se lo entregase a Martha.

Castle cogió la taza, demorándose unos segundos mirándola a los ojos e inclinándose para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta para llevarle el café a Martha, sorprendió a los tres mirándoles sonrientes, se giró rápidamente hacia Kate, que preparaba chocolate para Alexis sin mirarles, y volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia su familia, que disimuladamente habían vuelto a sus tareas.

Dio un último paseo a la cocina, y Kate le entregó el chocolate para Alexis.

- Toma, dáselo a Alexis, ya llevo yo los nuestros – le dijo ella andando hacia la sala.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y cuando Kate le vio totalmente acomodado, le tendió su café mirándole a los ojos y él le dio las gracias en un susurro sosteniendo su mirada.

- Kate querida – dijo Martha que continuaba su tarea – Alexis y yo tenemos que pedirte algo - le dijo mirando con complicidad a Alexis.

- Dime Martha – contestó Kate girando levemente su cuerpo en el sofá para mirarla y arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

- Querida, Alexis tiene que volver al campus y la semana que viene yo tendré que marcharme a Philadelphia un par de semanas a un festival de teatro ¿podrías tu cuidar de Richard por nosotras?

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Alexis cuando después de unos segundos Kate no contestaba.

- ¿Si?... si perdona Alexis – contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos – si Martha, no te preocupes yo me ocuparé el él – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Castle.

- Bien querida – contestó Martha guiñando un ojo a su nieta y mirando a Jim que negó sonriente.

Castle dejó su café sobre la mesa frente al sofá y apretó la mano de Kate sobre su rodilla.

- Creo que no hay nadie que pueda cuidarme mejor que tú – le dijo bajito inclinándose sobre su oído.

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo – le contestó ella en el mismo tono entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Los cinco se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta les sobresaltó.

- Yo abriré – dijo Kate soltando su mano y dejando su taza de café junto a la de él en la mesa.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? – preguntó Castle.

- No – contestaron al unísono Martha y Alexis.

Kate fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Lanie! – exclamó Kate - ¡Javi! ¡No os esperábamos!... pasar – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

- ¿Cómo está el enfermo? – preguntó Lanie entrando y viendo a Castle en el sofá.

Dedicaron unos minutos para saludarse mientras Kate preparaba café para los recién llegados, sentándose junto a ellos y Castle y entregándoselos.

- ¿Entonces todo esta bien? – preguntó Lanie a Castle.

- Si Lanie, mi traumatólogo ha dicho que hiciste un buen trabajo – le dijo – también en mi cara.

- Lanie me alegro mucho que fueses tu quien atendió a papá – le dijo Alexis

- Gracias Alexis – le dijo Lanie con cariño, adoraba a la chica y la echaba de menos como ayudante.

- A propósito de tu cara – observó Lanie – vuelves a parecer un "chico" escritor de nuevo – le dijo haciendo un gesto para referirse a su barba.

- No escoges un buen momento para que pueda demostrarte que te equivocas en lo de "chico" – le dijo Castle mofándose – tenías que habérmelo dicho hace unos meses.

- No te pases de listo Castle – le dijo Lanie – te recuerdo que en cualquier momento puedo hacerte daño…

- Déjale que siga Lanie – dijo Kate – ya se arrepentirá luego de lo que dice – añadió mirando a Castle.

- Vamos Kate – suplicó Castle – era una broma, no te pongas celosa.

- ¿Cuantas semanas tendrás que estar así? – preguntó Espo cambiando de tema.

- De cuatro a seis – contestó él.

- Y después necesitarás rehabilitación – le dijo la forense – tus músculos quedarán débiles.

- Oye tío – le dijo Espo – Lanie quería ver como estabas pero hemos venido aquí porque tengo que decirte algo… - todos dejaron de hacer lo que tenían entre manos para mirarle.

- Tu dirás – le dijo Castle mirándole con seriedad.

- Verás Castle – comenzó agachando los ojos – te debo una disculpa… lamento mucho haber dudado de tu inocencia y… no haber… - hizo un silencio – no haber confiado en ti… - terminó mirándole directamente a los ojos – lo siento tío.

- Disculpas aceptadas Espo – le dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano izquierda y ambos se la estrecharon con una sonrisa ante las miradas de los demás.

Siguieron hablando y pasando la tarde, y cuando Martha y Alexis terminaron de preparar las bolsas que tenían que llevar al refugio, prepararon algo de comer para todos sin consultarles si pensaban quedarse.

- ¿Irás mañana a comisaría? – preguntó Espo mientras cenaban.

- No – aseguró tajante Kate.

- Si – contestó casi a la vez él.

- Me lo dejáis bastante claro – dijo él riendo

- Castle – regañó Kate – no estas en condiciones de ir, será mejor que te quedes aquí y…

- ¿Y? – preguntó él - ¿escribo con una mano? Sabes que no puedo hacer nada y me aburriré, al menos en comisaría podré acompañaros o incluso Gates me encontrará algo que hacer…

- Luego lo discutiremos – le dijo Kate mirándole enfadada y todos rieron.

Lanie y Espo se marcharon más tarde y después de que este último prometiese que les ayudaría a llevar con su coche las cajas de caramelos al refugio la tarde de Halloween y luego volverían para la fiesta que Castle seguía empeñado en dar en su casa.

Se habían quedado los dos solos en la planta baja, después de que los otros tres se retirasen a dormir. Kate sacaba de la secadora su uniforme y lo colgaba sobre una percha para prepararlo para el día siguiente y Castle se acercó a ella.

- Kate… iré contigo mañana – le aseguró.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo mientras revisaba la ropa – dame una razón para convencerme.

- Porque quiero estar contigo – le aseguró – y aquí no voy a hacer nada salvo echarte de menos todo el día – la miró con esos ojos suplicantes a los que ella no sabía negarse.

- Pero si te duele volverás aquí de inmediato – le dijo acercándose a él.

- Lo prometo – le aseguró rodeándole la cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

- Vamos, te daré tus pastillas – le dijo – y nos iremos a dormir.

Él le dio un rápido beso en los labios y tras coger un par de botellitas de agua, fueron hasta la habitación donde ella le puso en la mano las pastillas y espero a que se las tomase.

- Ven aquí – le dijo – ahora voy a quitarte el jersey.

- Guau detective – le dijo levantando la ceja – creo que va a gustarme que me cuentes que vas a hacerme.

- No seas tonto – le regaño mientras le quitaba con cuidado el jersey.

- Creo que esta situación esta empezando a cautivarme – le dijo intentando besarla – metiéndote en mi ducha, quitándome la ropa todas las noches…

- Estate quieto anda – volvió a regañarle – creo que deberías dormir con la camiseta y el inmovilizador encima, si te lo pones sobre la piel puede que te haga rozaduras – le dijo examinándolo.

- Y a ti te sobra esto – le dijo llevando su mano izquierda al primer botón de la camisa de ella desabrochándolo torpemente con sus dedos.

- Castle… - le dijo mientras él la besaba

- Kate…


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Le está gustando a alguien o dejo de subir?**

Kate se despertó con el sonido de la alarma. Estiró la mano cogiendo su móvil y parándola. Abrió los ojos ubicándose. Estaba tumbada de costado dándole la espalda, tenía el brazo izquierdo de él rodeándola bajo el cuello, besó su antebrazo y se giró para mirarle.

- Buenos días – le dijo él

- ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó Kate incorporándose sobre su codo para verle.

- Me he despertado mil veces, pero estoy bien – aseguró – es incómodo dormir así.

- ¿De verdad que quieres venir? ¿No prefieres quedarte en la cama?

- Te lo dije ayer… prefiero estar contigo.

- Esta bien – le dijo Kate dándole un beso en el hombro sano – hora de ducharse.

Kate le ayudó a quitarse el inmovilizador y la camiseta, abrió el grifo de la ducha y le miró sonriendo mientas él se quitaba con dificultad sus bóxer.

- Puedo hacerlo – le dijo él mientras ella se desnudaba.

- Lo sé – le recordó – anoche no necesitaste mi ayuda – le dijo sonriendo al recordar el momento.

Castle se quedo muy quieto mientras ella le enjabonaba el pelo y le pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado le limpió la herida de la cara. Cuando ella terminó, él la beso en los labios.

- Saldré para que puedas terminar de ducharte – le dijo

- ¿Puedes? – le preguntó Kate insegura

- No te preocupes… te espero fuera.

Cogió una toalla secándose con una sola mano y como pudo, el pelo y la cara con ella, poniendo cuidado en la herida de su mejilla. Intentó secarse el resto del cuerpo, procurando no despegar su brazo del torso. Kate salió de inmediato poniéndose el albornoz y cogiendo una gran toalla para cubrirle.

- Tienes la piel de gallina – le dijo envolviéndole en la toalla – tenías que haber esperado a que yo acabase para salir, solo faltaba que te resfriases.

- Te retraso demasiado – le aseguró.

- Si – confirmó ella terminándole de secar el pelo con una toalla– pero no me importa.

Kate le curó la herida de la cara cubriéndosela con una tirita.

- ¿Puedes preparar la ropa que quieres ponerte mientras me seco el pelo?

- Claro – le dijo él besándola – tranquila.

Cuando Kate salió del baño, él no estaba en la habitación y el aroma a café le indicó donde debía estar.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó acercándose.

- El desayuno – confirmó.

- Estás descalzo – le observó mirándole.

- Y no he sido capaz de abrocharme el pantalón ni de ponerme la camisa…

- Deja – le dijo intentando apartarle – yo lo haré.

- No. Ve a vestirte, yo haré las tostadas mientras te arreglas.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Vamos, ve… intentaré no quemarlas…

Kate volvió a la habitación algo insegura, pero tendrían que darse prisa y si él conseguía hacer el desayuno, le daría tiempo para vestirse y dejar colocada la cama. Después de hacerlo, cogió la camisa y el inmovilizador de él y volvió a la cocina, donde Castle se las apañaba como podía con las tostadas.

- No las he quemado – informó.

- Me alegro, todo un detalle – le dijo – anda déjame ponerte la camisa y este trasto y estarás mejor.

Kate le echo un vistazo antes de ayudarle con la camisa. Sonrío al pensar que realmente era atractivo verle así, con los vaqueros sin abrochar, dejando ver sus bóxer, descalzo, con el pelo aún mojado y con el pecho desnudo preparándola el desayuno... le hizo sentarse en un taburete y se acercó para ayudarle a pasar el brazo por la manga de la camisa, al hacerlo aspiró su olor a recién duchado, unido a la colonia que seguro se había puesto, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él y posó su mano en su fuerte mandíbula, que la sonrió mirándola.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

- Nada – contestó Kate besándole.

Le abrochó los botones, le ayudó con el pantalón y le colocó el inmovilizador en silencio. Mientras desayunaban ella le hizo tomarse sus pastillas y después recogió la cocina mientras él volvía a la habitación para calzarse.

Le ayudo a colocarse la gruesa cazadora, dejando la manga del brazo inmovilizado libre y se puso la de su uniforme. Él cogió la chaqueta de policía que Gates le había dejado.

- Tengo que devolvérsela – le dijo enseñándosela.

- Vámonos – le dijo asintiendo – llegaremos a tiempo – afirmó mirando la hora en su reloj.

Atravesaron las calles de Manhattan, viendo como el huracán había dejado bastantes destrozos, carteles publicitarios doblados, semáforos caídos, cables por los suelos, muros derruidos, grandes árboles arrancados de cuajo, teléfonos públicos en el suelo, coches destrozados con grandes ramas encima y eso sólo en la zona sin riesgo que atravesaban, las imágenes de las zonas bajas eran desoladoras… pero la ciudad había sobrevivido. Una fina lluvia hacía que los limpiaparabrisas del coche de Kate no dejasen de deslizarse rápidos arrastrando el agua del cristal.

La ciudad quería ponerse en marcha, pero aún había pocos transeúntes por la calle, era complicado con los túneles del metro inundados y los accesos por carretera cerrados, que los neoyorkinos llegasen a sus lugares de trabajo.

Llegaron hasta la comisaría y subieron a la cuarta planta. Aún era extraño ver a todos los detectives con sus uniformes reglamentarios, a la espera de recuperar poco a poco la normalidad y sus casos habituales. Espo se acercó a ellos sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal estas tío? – le preguntó

- Bien Espo, y mañana estaré mucho mejor para la fiesta – le dijo riendo – lo pasaremos genial.

- Eso espero tío – le dijo chocando la mano libre y riendo.

- Dejaros de tonterías – cortó Kate – Javi ¿Puedes ayudarle? No quiero que Gates…

- No te preocupes Beckett – contestó Espo - yo me ocupo de él cuando este aquí.

- ¿De que vas a ocuparte tío? – preguntó Ryan que acababa de llegar

- Tenemos que ocuparnos de ayudarle – dijo señalando a Castle – ya sabes…

- Vale… - dijo Ryan – pero no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte cuando necesites ir al baño – advirtió y se dirigió a su sitio ante la sonrisa de Kate.

- ¿Qué tal si empiezas ya Espo? – dijo molesto Castle desabrochándose la chaqueta - ¿me ayudas con esto?

- ¡Oh! Claro tío, ya voy – le dijo tirando de la chaqueta y haciéndole daño

- ¡Auch! – se quejó - ¡Suave tío!

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Kate les miró sopesando si debería dejar que Espo y Ryan terminasen con Castle o ayudarle ella jugándose que Gates sospechase algo.

- ¡Señor Castle! – dijo Gates saliendo de su despacho al verle - ¿se puede saber que hace usted aquí? Debería estar en su casa descansando.

- Bueno, pensé que podría ser más útil aquí que en casa aburrido – contestó.

- En tal caso, seguro que encontraré algo que pueda hacer por nosotros – le dijo volviendo a su despacho.

- Tiene razón tío – le dijo Ryan – yo me habría quedado en casa.

- ¿Y perderme lo bien que vais a cuidarme? – le dijo - ¡Nooo!

- Señor Castle… ¿cree que podría ayudar haciendo llamadas telefónicas? – le preguntó Gates saliendo de su despacho con un listado – durante las últimas horas se han trasladado a heridos a diferentes hospitales y albergues, hay que localizar a sus familiares e informarles de donde están.

- Si claro – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que le diese el listado.

- Puede utilizar el despacho del teniente Thompson – le dijo – ustedes dos – les dijo a Ryan y Espo, les voy a necesitar para salir ahí fuera a poner orden junto a los bomberos, y en cuanto a usted Beckett venga conmigo a mi despacho, coordinará conmigo los avisos, ya lo hizo la otra noche y tengo demasiado papeleo voy a necesitar ayuda.

- Si señor – contestaron los cuatro.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido, cada uno ocupado en las tareas asignadas, ayudando a que poco a poco la ciudad fuese recuperando su estado normal.

Ryan y Espo, desde la calle, podían ver como los neoyorkinos, histéricos y estresados día a día, hacían largas y organizadas colas frente a los pocos establecimientos abiertos con normalidad, para poder hacerse con un café y un donuts, o con un trozo de pizza o una hamburguesa, nadie se quejaba, no había gritos ni peleas. Los supermercados estaban vacíos, desabastecidos, y muchos de los ciudadanos poco previsores, habían tenido que acudir a los improvisados comedores que el ejército había montado por la ciudad y donde repartían alimentos, agua y toda clase de productos básicos.

Kate ayudaba a Gates con las llamadas de la central y la coordinación de los equipos y Castle, que no había visto terminada su tarea con las listas que cada dos por tres Kate o Gates le entregaban, seguía haciendo llamadas para localizar familiares.

- Usted y Castle deberían bajar a la cafetería a comer algo – le dijo Gates en un momento que los teléfonos habían dejado de sonar.

- ¿Y usted señor? – le preguntó Kate.

- No me hace especial ilusión comer en la cafetería – le dijo – mi marido me ha preparado unos emparedados.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Kate sorprendida.

- Si detective, aunque no pueda creerlo – le dijo Gates – estoy casada y tengo dos hijos adolescentes.

- Yo no quería… - se disculpó Kate.

- Lo sé detective… usted no me ha preguntado… nuestras vidas privadas son nuestras – aseguró

- Si señor… - le dijo – creo que debería… – dijo señalando a través de los cristales a Castle.

- Si, vayan a comer…

Kate salió del despacho de Gates cogió su abrigo y la cazadora de Castle y al ir a buscarle oyó el sonido del ascensor que se abría. Miró por costumbre y vio a un muchacho joven con dos bolsas de cartón en la mano que miraba para todas partes. Se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó.

- Si claro… - le dijo aliviado – busco a Richard Castle.

- Acompáñame –le dijo llevándole hasta el despacho de Thompson.

- ¡Oh! Vaya – dijo Castle levantándose rápidamente – has tardado menos de lo que esperaba – le dijo al chico mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su billetera - ¿Cuánto es?

- Ochenta y siete con cincuenta señor – le dijo el chico poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa y buscando el recibo.

- Toma – Castle le dio dos billetes de cincuenta – quédate con el cambio y dale las gracias a Craig de mi parte.

- Si señor – le dijo sonriente el muchacho saliendo del despacho.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kate

- Nuestra comida – le dijo – he pedido también para Gates.

- ¿Qué has hecho que? – le dijo Kate medio riendo

- He llamado a Brian para ver como estaba el Old Hunter – empezó a contarle – y al parecer esta hasta los topes de gente, me ha dicho que no intentase salir a comer, los pocos locales abiertos están llenos de gente. Él ha llamado a Craig, el restaurante de al lado, ya sabes, siempre le hacemos favores con las bebidas y le dejamos parte de nuestro almacén y ha conseguido que enviasen la comida. ¿Vamos a la sala de descanso?

- ¿Se lo dices tú a Gates? – le preguntó sonriendo – yo me encargo de llevar estas bolsas.

- Claro.

Castle se encaminó al despacho de Gates, llamando con los nudillos. Ella levantó la mirada por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿Si?

- He encargado algo de comida –le dijo- la esperamos en la sala de descanso, ahora esta caliente.

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó quitándose las gafas.

- No me haga repetirlo señor o la comida se quedará fría – contestó saliendo del despacho.

Entró en la sala de descanso, Kate había extendido sobre la mesa unos manteles de papel que había sacado de una de las bolsas y colocaba los cubiertos y las servilletas desechables.

- ¿Qué has pedido? – preguntó Kate sacando las tres bandejas cubiertas y colocándolas sobre los manteles.

- No lo sé – contestó – le dije que nos mandasen lo que pudiese.

- Señor Castle – dijo entrando Gates – le agradezco que se acordase de mi.

- No respondo de la comida que nos hayan enviado – aseguró Castle.

- Bueno, seguro que es mejor que la de la cafetería – dijo Gates – y que los emparedados del señor Gates – afirmó y Castle miró a Kate que le negó con la cabeza para que no hiciese preguntas

Se sentaron destapando las bandejas, aún calientes, descubriendo un bistec, puré de patata, zanahorias y champiñones.

- Vaya – dijo Gates – esto tiene muy buena pinta.

- Será mejor que me dejes el tuyo – le dijo Kate – no creo que puedas comértelo sin trocear.

- Gracias – le dijo mirándola.

Los tres comieron hablando sobre la situación de la ciudad, Gates fue interrumpida en un par de ocasiones por llamadas de la central, volviendo a su despacho, momentos que Kate aprovechó para contarle lo del desconocido señor Gates y para recordarle que tuviese cuidado para no delatar su relación, dándole a escondidas sus pastillas para que se las tomase con la comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Castle preparó tres cafés para acompañar a las tartas de manzana que les habían incluido como postre.

- Según está la ciudad – comenzó Gates – no entiendo como ha podido conseguir que le mandasen esta comida.

- Sólo hay que conocer a las personas adecuadas – contestó él entregándole el café.

- No le preguntaré a quien conocía cuando se esfumó de esta comisaría – le dijo reprendiéndole.

- Y aunque lo hiciese – contestó – no se lo diría. Tuve que hacerlo – continuó – siento mucho que fuese así, pero…

- Lo entiendo… supongo que no tenía otra alternativa- contestó ella – pero desde entonces reviso personalmente las órdenes de traslado y espero que no difunda en ninguno de sus libros como lo hizo, no me gustaría quedar en ridículo aún más.

- No. No puedo desvelar esos datos – le aseguró – más de uno me mataría…

Los tres rieron distendidos, volviendo a sus tareas diez minutos después.

Hasta que el alcalde no declarase que había pasado el peligro, todos los efectivos de la policía debían hacer turnos de 12 horas, y no los habituales de 8, turnándose para librar días completos. Gates estudiaba los turnos cuando Castle entró al despacho donde estaban ella y Kate para decirles que había acabado con las llamadas.

- Bien – le dijo - ¿ustedes tuvieron libre el domingo 27 verdad? – preguntó a ambos

- Si – contestó Kate.

- Pondré a su equipo libre el jueves día 1 – les dijo mientras apuntaba.

- Estupendo – contestó alegre Castle.

- ¿Le hace ilusión señor Castle? – le dijo mirándole por encima de las gafas -le recuerdo que usted no tiene la obligación de estar aquí.

- Lo sé, lo sé – contestó él ante la atónita mirada de Kate – pero que libere a mis compañeros para que no puedan poner pegas en acudir a mi fiesta de Halloween es algo que no esperaba - le dijo - a propósito, si quiere pasarse por mi casa mañana, será bienvenida – le dijo.

- Ya – le dijo ella desprevenida- gracias.

Kate le miró disimulando cara de fastidio. Sólo le faltaba que Gates fuese a la fiesta y se enterase de todo.

- Por cierto señor Castle – le dijo con tono algo sarcástico - ¿no cree usted que ya teníamos bastante trabajo con organizar la ciudad?

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó él sin saber a que podía referirse.

- Su amigo, el Alcalde Weldon, nos ha pedido que colaboremos en los traslados de material de Halloween para los niños de los refugios, le ha nombrado un par de veces, así que entiendo que usted esta detrás de todo esto…

- Pare, pare, señor – le dijo – yo sólo pedí colaboración económica al Alcalde para que ningún centro se quedase sin entregas, en ningún momento le pedí que se hiciese cargo del transporte, es más, yo llevaré mi parte por mi cuenta – Kate le miró con cara de horror intentando hacerle ver que mejor sería que no provocase a Gates.

- No se preocupe, nuestros chicos en toda la ciudad, estarán encantados de poder llevar algo de alegría a esos chiquillos – le dijo - ¿necesitará ayuda con sus traslados? – Kate puso cara de sorpresa.

- No, no… - contestó – Beckett, Espósito y Ryan me ayudarán al acabar el turno.

- ¿Dónde entregará usted su parte? – preguntó.

- En Queens.

- Hay problemas para cruzar a Queens – le informó – lleven los coches oficiales para que no les pongan pegas – le dijo a Kate que asintió – y llámenme si tienen problemas.

- Gracias – contestó él.

- Bien… pues mañana ya tiene usted trabajo asignado – le dijo – organizará usted las entregas que nos han encargado en esta comisaría – Kate le miró reprimiendo una risa – si le parece gracioso detective puedo hacer que usted le ayude – le dijo a Kate.

- No señor – contestó ella cambiando el gesto.

- Bien, lo suponía – dijo – esta ciudad necesita que aparentemos normalidad y conseguiremos ponernos al día… mañana celebraremos Halloween sin que Sandy haya podido con nosotros – les dijo.

Quedaban unos minutos para acabar el turno cuando llegaron Espo y Ryan, que habían pasado el día acompañando a los bomberos que no habían parado de asegurar carteles, revisar edificios y retirar árboles de las calles, asegurándose que ningún transeúnte invadiese la zona de trabajo de estos.

Gates salió de su despacho:

- Espósito y Ryan, mañana miércoles volverán a hacer lo mismo, el jueves tienen descanso. Beckett usted puede dejar su uniforme en casa, mañana la necesito para coordinar conmigo. Castle, si usted se encuentra en condiciones de venir, agradeceré su ayuda con las entregas de las que hablamos. Buen trabajo señores. Hasta mañana – les dijo metiéndose de nuevo en su despacho.

- Señor – llamó Castle – tenga, tengo que devolverle esta chaqueta – dijo tendiéndosela.

- Quédesela señor Castle, creo que ha demostrado que es uno más de nosotros – afirmó – espero que no haga un uso indebido de ella – le dijo viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Castle.

Espo le dio una palmada en la espalda y Ryan soltó una risita.

- Chicos – les dijo él - ¿Qué tal si me ayudáis hoy a llevar las cajas a Queens? Si vamos mañana no tendré tiempo para preparar la fiesta.

- ¿Qué cajas? – preguntó Ryan

- Castle ha organizado un envío de material de Halloween para los niños de los refugios – dijo Kate.

- Yo lo siento – dijo Ryan – pero tengo invitados en casa.

- Yo si puedo – dijo Espo – voy a llamar a Lanie y que nos ayude.

Gracias a la ayuda de James, el portero del edificio de Castle, que les prestó la furgoneta de transporte de su hijo, que trabajaba en una floristería, pudieron meter todas las cajas y llevarlas en un único viaje.

Kate conducía su coche con Castle al lado, Martha, Alexis y Jim en el asiento trasero pues no quisieron perdérselo y Espo iba detrás con Lanie en la furgoneta negra rotulada con letras doradas de la floristería.

Cuando llegaron a la Avenida Hillside, en Queens, al colegio público interdisciplinario para el desarrollo infantil, buscaron al responsable de la coordinación y le entregaron las cajas.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan y reparten las cosas entre los niños? – les dijo – es el turno de cenas para los más pequeños deben de estar todos en el comedor.

Castle miró a sus acompañantes, que sonrieron encantados ante la propuesta. Les condujeron hasta el comedor, varios voluntarios trasportaban con carros las cajas de material, el coordinador les hizo colocarse junto a las cajas apiladas en siete montones donde entregarían a cada niño las bolsas. El coordinador con un altavoz fue indicando a los niños tras terminar los postres, que fuesen colocándose en fila, ordenados y sin prisas, advirtiéndoles que el día de Halloween sería al día siguiente, y que deberían guardar aquellas bolsas para la siguiente noche.

Los siete disfrutaron entregando las bolsas a los niños, veían sus caras emocionadas al mirar dentro de las bolsas y ver todas las cosas que había dentro. Algunos de los niños les daban besos y abrazos, Espo incluso subió en sus hombros a un pequeño de unos cuatro años y se sentó en el suelo con el niño en sus hombros, y este iba entregando a sus amiguitos las bolsas que Espo le iba dando.

- Ha sido genial, muchas gracias – le dijo Castle al coordinador cuando acabaron de entregar las bolsas.

- No señor, gracias a usted – le contestó- estos chavales mañana disfrutarán de lo lindo, esas pinturas para la cara han sido muy acertadas, podremos maquillarles y aunque no tengan disfraz, lo disfrutarán.

- Ha sido un placer – le dijo Castle.

- Si mañana pueden venir por aquí, serán bienvenidos – le dijo el coordinador – y no se preocupen, las bolsas que han sobrado serán entregadas a los chavales que se acerquen por aquí, que seguro que son muchos, el barrio sabe que estamos aquí y que haremos intercambio con los niños de la zona.

- No creo que nos sea posible, pero verles hoy así… ha sido suficiente – contestó Kate.

Se despidieron del coordinador y volvieron a la casa de Castle, Espo y Lanie para recoger el coche del primero. Antes de que Espo y Lanie se fuesen, Castle sin que Kate se enterase, le dijo que le esperasen cinco minutos a que bajase de su casa, pues tenía que darles algo.

Los cinco subieron hasta la casa de Castle, donde este se disculpó diciendo que iba a entregar un obsequio a James por su ayuda, y bajó de nuevo a la calle, donde Lanie y Espo le esperaban.

- Seguirme chicos – les dijo haciéndoles entrar al portal y guiándoles hasta su cuarto trastero

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Castle? – preguntó Lanie.

- Supuse que con todo el lío del huracán no tendríais tiempo para preparar un disfraz para mañana, así que, me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo por vosotros – les dijo – los tengo aquí, los de Ryan y Jenny también.

- ¿Y porqué tanto secreto con Beckett? – preguntó Espo

- Sencillo, su disfraz esta también aquí y es una sorpresa – le dijo.

- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo Lanie.

Les hizo entrega de sus disfraces, que estaban guardados en cajas, en las que iban rotulados sus nombres.

- Chicos no los abráis hasta mañana – les advirtió – es una sorpresa y así ninguno sabréis de que se disfraza el otro.

- Gracias tío – le dijo Espo tendiéndole la mano – la verdad es que no tenía nada pensado.

- Ni yo Castle – dijo Lanie – aunque me asusta saber que es lo que has elegido.

- Tranquila Lanie – contestó riendo – me ayudaron en la tienda. Sólo puedo deciros que son personajes de películas. Os han incluido fotografías y todo lo necesario para maquillaros y los accesorios están en las cajas más pequeñas – les informó.

- Bien – le dijo Espo – será mejor que nos marchemos, pasaré por casa de Ryan y le entregaremos los suyos.

- No los abráis – recordó Castle.

- Descuida – aseguró Lanie – yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que has elegido para Kate.

- Mañana lo verás Lanie – le dijo riendo.

Castle se despidió de ellos, pasó de nuevo por la casa de James, que esta vez se negó en redondo a que Castle le entregase dinero por el favor, pese a que este le intentaba hacer comprender que habían consumido cierta cantidad de gasolina. James siguió con su negativa. Y Castle se despidió dándole mil veces las gracias por su ayuda.

- Richard, ver esas caritas ha sido todo un regalo – le dijo Martha cuando Castle entró a la casa.

- Si papá – confirmó Alexis sacando una pizza del horno.

- ¿Hoy cenamos pizza? – preguntó Castle extrañado.

- Yo sí – le dijo Alexis – de vez en cuando necesito comer cosas de estas o perderé la costumbre cuando vuelva al campus.

- Y nosotros ¿Qué cenaremos? – preguntó acercándose a Martha que trasteaba por la cocina.

- Crema de verduras y pescado – contestó – Jim lo ha preparado esta mañana.

- Gracias Jim – le dijo – por un momento pensé que había cocinado mi madre

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer – le dijo Jim mientras preparaba la mesa.

- ¿Y Kate? – preguntó Castle

- Ha sonado su móvil y está hablando en tu despacho.

Castle la miró a través de las estanterías viéndola reír mientras hablaba por el móvil. Ayudó a Jim a terminar de preparar la mesa y pasados unos minutos se sentaron para cenar. Kate aún hablaba por el móvil.

- Voy a avisarla – dijo Castle.

Se acercó y llamó con los nudillos, abriendo despacio la puerta. Ella le miró y él le hizo un gesto indicando que la cena estaba lista. Kate tapó el móvil.

- Ir cenando, ahora voy.

Castle salió y cerró la puerta.

- Que cenemos, ahora vendrá – dijo deseando preguntar si alguien sabía con quien hablaba.

Kate apareció cuando todos comían sus postres. Castle la miró interrogándola, pero Kate no quiso decir nada.

- Lo siento – dijo – esto tiene muy buena pinta

- Y esta muy bueno –confirmó Martha – tu padre tiene buena mano para la cocina.

- Espera – le dijo Castle quitándole el plato y levantándose – estará frio, lo calentaré.

- No, no, espera – le dijo ella cogiéndole la mano – me gusta así.

- Esta frío Kate – contestó algo enfadado.

- No discutas con ella Rick – advirtió Jim – siempre ha comido el pescado frío – dijo mirando a su hija que le sonrió agradeciéndole que interviniese con una mentira.

- Está bien – dijo Castle sentándose – pues frío entonces.

- ¿No te gusta el pescado Alexis? – preguntó Kate señalando los restos de pizza de su plato y cambiando de tema aunque sabía de sobra los gustos de la chica.

Minutos después, cuando todos habían acabado, Martha y Alexis empezaron a recoger la mesa, Kate se levantó para ayudarlas.

- No Kate – le dijo Alexis – tú has trabajado hoy y mañana madrugas. Deberías ir a dormir.

- Si. Tienes razón – le dijo mirando su reloj – debería ir a dormir.

- ¿Papá mañana volverás a comisaria? – preguntó Alexis

- Si, pero intentaré volver a medio día para preparar todo para la fiesta – contestó.

- No te preocupes, nosotros decoraremos todo – dijo Martha – tu también deberías ir a dormir ya – le dijo.

- Si, es cierto – contestó.

- Bueno, pues vamos, te ayudaré con esto – le dijo Kate señalando el inmovilizador.

Castle cerró la puerta de su despacho y la siguió hasta la habitación.

- Voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme – le dijo ella - ¿quieres meterte ya en la cama o …?

- No me importaría ducharme antes – dijo serio sentándose en una silla para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines – si me ayudas con el inmovilizador intentaré hacerlo sólo esta vez.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó mientras se quitaba el uniforme.

- Creo que debería intentar hacerlo solo – contestó sin mirarla.

- Está bien – contestó Kate terminando de desnudarse y poniéndose el albornoz – era Josh, sólo quería saber si estaba bien después de todo esto del huracán.

- No te he preguntado – afirmó.

- ¡Oh vamos Castle! – le dijo subiendo la voz – no me lo has preguntado con palabras pero lo has hecho con tus caras y tu forma de reaccionar.

- ¿Mi forma de reaccionar? – espetó – no he sido yo quien lo ha ocultado.

- Si lo hubiese ocultado no estaríamos hablando de ello – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – sabía que no te gustaría.

- Mira Kate – comenzó en voz baja – está bien que un amigo se preocupe por otro, entiendo que te llame o que tú le llames a él. Pero no me lo ocultes ¿vale? Eso es lo que no me gusta.

- No te lo he ocultado –contestó en el mismo tono de voz que él.

- Vale, la próxima vez espero que lo cuentes sin que tenga que preguntarte con miradas, reacciones o palabras… - le dijo rápidamente – yo te quiero ¿sabes? y no desconfío de ti ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – le dijo ella después de unos segundos – tan sólo nos poníamos al día, hacía más de un año que no hablaba con él.

- No te he preguntado de que hablabais – repuso.

- Lo sé – le dijo – pero quiero contártelo. Le he dicho que estamos juntos.

- ¿Es necesario que lo sepa? – le dijo algo molesto.

- No sé si para él lo es –respondió- pero para mí si.

- Lo siento – contestó – no ha sonado como quería decirlo.

- Da igual Castle – sentenció - ¿te ayudo?

- Si por favor – le dijo sonriendo

Kate se abrochó el albornoz y se acercó hasta la silla donde él estaba sentado.

- ¿Te importa levantarte? – le dijo

Castle la agarró de la mano tirando hacía él y obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Pero ¿Qué haces Castle? – le preguntó.

- Intento besarte – le dijo pasando su brazo sano por la espalda de ella y acercando su boca a la de ella – un beso para que entiendas lo mucho que te quiero.

- Vas a hacerte daño – le reprendió y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- Te aseguro que sentado aquí no me duele en absoluto – le dijo besándola.

- Castle ¿Cómo es posible? – le preguntó sonriendo al notarle contra ella.

- Kate – le dijo en su boca – te has desnudado frente a mí…

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! pensé que no le interesaba a nadie.**

Cuando a las seis y media sonó la alarma del móvil de Kate, ella estiró el brazo sin abrir los ojos y la canceló. Notó a su espalda frío y se giró para descubrir que él no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaría? Quizá se había hecho daño en el hombro. La noche anterior decidió cambiar el inmovilizador por el otro más suave de neopreno para poder dormir y seguramente le dolía y no había querido despertarla. Se sentó sobre la cama intentando despejarse y salir a buscarle, sin duda estaría en el sofá.

Se levantó y al hacerlo, oyó el agua en la ducha. No podía ser ¿estaba duchándose solo? Kate entró en el baño justo en el momento en el que a él se le caía el bote del gel armando un gran escandalo puesto que al intentar cogerlo, parte del gel se había derramado por fuera y volvió a escurrírsele de la mano. Kate sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio, desnudándose y entrando en la ducha con él.

- Buenos días ¿Necesitas ayuda? –le dijo acercándose para besarle.

- Buenos días – dijo respondiendo al beso – lo estoy intentando.

- Ya lo veo – contestó enjabonándole el pelo con el champú que él acababa de ponerse – no parece que se te dé muy mal. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meterte al agua con el neopreno?

- Es neopreno, no va a estropearse – afirmó – luego lo pongo a secar.

Kate le aclaró el jabón del pelo y le lavó con cuidado la herida de la cara. Cuando terminó, él salió de la ducha para que ella pudiese lavarse. Cogió una toalla y se secó como pudo el pelo y la cara primero, el pecho y las piernas después. Cuando Kate salió de la ducha y se puso su albornoz, él no tiritaba como el día anterior, Kate le secó la espalda, le envolvió la toalla en la cintura y le hizo sentarse para examinarle la herida de la cara.

- Se ve bastante bien – le dijo- deberíamos afeitarte - le dijo enseñándole los granitos que habían vuelto a aparecer en su cara y su cuello por el contacto de la incipiente barba de él.

- No, ahora no – contestó – la necesito para el disfraz de esta noche. Te prometo que antes de ir a dormir me la quito – le dijo levantando su mano derecha.

- Esta bien – le dijo sonriéndole – voy a curarte y hoy la dejaremos destapada.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria una hora después, Castle orgulloso enseñaba la cicatriz de su cara a Ryan y Espo ante las risas de estos.

- Vamos tío – decía Espo – es sólo un rasguño ¿Quieres que te enseñe la cicatriz de mi disparo? –le dijo

- Noo – contestó Castle deprisa – no me apetece ver esa parte de tu anatomía.

- Seguro que - le dijo muy bajito – no has tenido problema en que Beckett se enseñase la suya ¿eh?

- No quieras saber demasiado – le dijo Kate dándole un golpe suave en la nuca – no seas cotillo.

- Te ha pillado tío – le dijo Ryan riendo.

Comenzaron su trabajo, Castle en el despacho de Thomson, llamando y haciéndose cargo de coordinar las entregas, Kate ayudando a Gates que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo papeleo, afortunadamente la ciudad iba recuperándose y las intervenciones de la policía habían disminuido. Espo y Ryan estaban de nuevo en la calle, ayudando a los bomberos.

Castle terminó de coordinar las entregas de cada uno de los coches disponibles, terminó antes de lo que pensaba pues gran parte de los envíos los habían realizado los benefactores por su cuenta. Entró al despacho de Gates después de llamar con los nudillos.

- Todo está entregado y los equipos han vuelto a sus sedes – le dijo a Gates.

- Bien – contestó Gates – informaré al alcalde para que se quede tranquilo.

- Ahora si no le importa – le dijo él – voy a irme a casa.

- Le recuerdo que no tiene obligación de estar aquí y menos en su situación– le contestó señalándole el brazo– agradezco su ayuda estos días.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer – le dijo.

- Detective llévele a su casa – ordenó Gates a Kate– aún no hay taxis disponibles y aproveche para comer, tómese su tiempo.

Kate conducía camino de la casa de él, poco a poco veían como la ciudad iba recuperando el ritmo, cada vez más transeúntes caminaban de un lado a otro por la ciudad, poco a poco las líneas de autobús iban realizando sus recorridos casi por completo, el metro funcionaba a duras penas, algunas líneas seguían cerradas, los comerciantes se apresuraban a limpiar y retirar los grandes tablones de sus ventanales, algunos camiones de suministro llegaban hasta los supermercados, abasteciéndoles durante apenas unas horas, que era lo que tardaban los ciudadanos en vaciarlos.

- Gates esta bastante simpática ¿no crees? – preguntó Castle – dejándote salir a traerme a casa y decirte que comieses.

- Supongo que no es tonta y sabe que me invitarías a comer – contestó – como compañeros nos ve salir casi todos los días.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Castle, Martha ayudaba a Alexis que subida a una escalera colgaba calabazas de papel.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado de trabajar? – preguntó Alexis

- Yo si, pero Kate tiene que volver después de comer – contestó él.

- Bueno, al menos comerás tranquila – le dijo Martha.

- Si Martha, y viendo como siguen los restaurantes cerrados – dijo Kate – comeré bien – aseguró mientras iba hasta su padre que estaba cocinando.

- Hola Katie – le dijo Jim acercándole la mejilla para que ella le besase.

- ¿Qué haces papá? – preguntó ella intentando mirar lo que tenía en la sartén.

- Carne y verduras para la lasagna – contestó Jim.

- Me encanta tu lasagna – afirmó Kate

- Estará lista en unos quince minutos – le informó - ¿vas con prisa?

- No. Quince minutos esta bien.

Kate volvió al lado de Castle, que colocaba pequeñas velas en portavelas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa? – le preguntó.

- ¡Detective! – exclamó sonriendo- ¿no puedes esperar?

- Eres incorregible – le dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No te preocupes, estoy cómodo – le dijo besándola – te esperaré para que me ayudes con mi disfraz.

- ¿Vas a poder disfrazarte con esto? – le preguntó señalando su brazo inmóvil

- No tengo más remedio – contestó – no pienso renunciar a disfrazarme.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya cual es el mío? – aprovechó para preguntar.

- Cuando vuelvas – le dijo riendo – lo tendrás preparado sobre la cama.

- Recuerda que si no me gusta no pienso disfrazarme – advirtió.

Comieron tranquilamente y Castle acompaño a Kate a la puerta.

- ¿Vas a echarme de menos? – le preguntó él atrayéndola por la cintura con su único brazo libre.

- ¿No serás tú quien me eche a mí de menos? – devolvió la pregunta – No te preocupes Castle, en tres o cuatro horas estaré de vuelta – le dijo besándole.

- Eso son muchas horas detective – aseguró – no sé si voy a poder…

- Se bueno – le dijo andando hasta el ascensor – no des mucha guerra… - el la observó mientras ella pulsaba el botón y se abrían las puertas

- ¡Kate! – la llamó y ella giró su cabeza para mirarle – te quiero – le dijo con sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno mientras ella le sonreía y entraba al ascensor.

Él entró en su casa y se apoyó en la puerta tras hacerlo, pensando que eran cuatro horas, pero después de llevar una semana prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, le iban a resultar interminables esas cuatro horas. Kate aún sonreía cuando entró en su coche.

Kate pasó la tarde ocupada con Gates, apenas se dio cuenta del paso de las horas hasta que Gates le dijo que ya era la hora de irse.

Cuando Kate se disponía a entrar en el ascensor, Espo y Ryan salieron de él.

- Hola Beckett – le dijo Espo.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? – preguntó ella.

- Aburridos – contestó Ryan – menos mal que hoy tenemos fiesta – le dijo entusiasmado.

- Si, claro – afirmó – la fiesta.

- ¿De que iras disfrazada Beckett? – preguntó Ryan.

- Es una sorpresa – le dijo ella - ¿Y tú?

- Ya lo veras – contestó divertido.

- Nos vemos luego chicos – les dijo entrando al ascensor.

Kate llamó a la puerta y Castle le abrió sonriente.

- Te he echado de menos – aseguró.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo besándole.

Castle cerró la puerta y la sujetó por la cintura avanzando por la casa que ella miraba con sorpresa. Los sofás habían sido retirados junto a la pared, al igual que las sillas, dejando una sala diáfana y la mesa estaba llena de aperitivos de todo tipo y decorada con velas y calabazas, las estanterías y las lámparas estaban adornadas con telarañas artificiales, innumerables figuritas de insectos decoraban paredes, mesitas y hasta se descolgaban del techo, junto a murciélagos y calabazas. Por el suelo y en los rincones pequeños peluches con forma de ratas y en una esquina un muñeco imitaba un cadáver y a su lado y sobre el suelo un trozo de plástico rojo simulaba una gran mancha de sangre, varios cuervos fingían picotear el cadáver. En las paredes habían fijado dibujos de calaveras fluorescentes. Junto a la puerta de la entrada Castle había colocado una mesa alta y en ella un gran cubo de hojalata con dibujos de Halloween lleno de chucherías y decenas de copas vacías, sin duda para llenarlas de champagne y recibir a los invitados. Al otro lado una barra portátil con perchas colgadas para los abrigos de los invitados.

Toda la casa estaba llena de velas, que sin duda serían utilizadas más tarde, cuando se rebajase la luz, para dar un aspecto más tétrico. La encimera principal de la cocina estaba llena de copas, vasos y botellas de diferentes licores y sobre otra de las encimeras, decenas de sándwich apilados en platos y cubiertos con film transparente, en otros platos también cubiertos, dulces y galletas, en el suelo de la cocina, grandes contenedores de plástico con hielo contenían latas de refrescos y botellas de cerveza. En una enorme nevera portátil conectada a la red eléctrica, Castle le enseño hielos para poner en las bebidas.

- Vaya Castle – le dijo Kate – es increíble.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él emocionado.

- ¿Lo habéis hecho en cuatro horas? – preguntó

- Tenemos práctica, deberías ver como la decoramos para Navidad – afirmó.

- ¿Todas estas bebidas, el hielo y la comida? – preguntó.

- Brian… tengo una taberna ¿recuerdas? – le dijo sonriendo – volverá a traer más hielo, bebidas y comida cuando lo necesitemos.

- Lo tenías todo bien planeado – le dijo.

- Y ahora deberías ver nuestros disfraces – aseguró tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la habitación.

Entraron en la habitación y Kate vio sobre la cama dos grandes bolsas de traje.

- Una vez – comenzó él – te pregunté que tipo de disfraz elegirías si tuvieses que hacerlo de mounstruo ¿recuerdas?

- Eso fue en aquella ocasión que Ryan y tú pensabais que un zombie estaba asolando la ciudad – le dijo riendo.

- Bueno, un zombie era – afirmó – pero un zombie colocado. ¿Recuerdas que me contestaste?

- Si. Van Hellsing – contestó rápida - ¿ese es mi disfraz? – preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Bueno – le dijo él desabrochando con su mano izquierda un par de botones de la camisa de ella – no sería muy apropiado para ti… de Van Hellsing me disfrazaré yo – aseguró besando sobre su escote – y tu te disfrazarás de su sexy compañera de aventuras Anna Valerius…

- ¿Anna Valerius? ¿en serio? – le dijo levantando la ceja – ¡Pero si al final muere!

- No muere – aseguró molesto

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó ella - ¿Hablamos de la misma película?

- No muere… se hace eterna – le dijo sonriendo.

- Argh

- Estoy deseando verte disfrazada – le dijo volviendo a besarla sobre su escote – Necesito un baño antes de la fiesta ¿me ayudas? Aún tenemos tiempo…

Por toda respuesta recibió la mano de Kate tirando de él hacía el baño, donde mientras se llenaba la bañera, ambos pudieron comprobar lo resistente que era el taburete que Castle tenía en el baño.

- Estate quieto Castle – le decía Kate mientras intentaba ponerle las lentillas de ojos lobunos – esto no es fácil ¿sabes?

- No puedo evitarlo, veo acercarse tu dedo y el párpado se cierra automáticamente – protestó.

- ¡Ahora! – exclamó tras colocarle la segunda – vamos parpadea.

- Son muy molestas, casi no veo – le dijo.

- Tu las elegiste – dijo separándose y poniéndose a su espalda frente al espejo - ¡Guau! Das miedo –aseguró mirándole fijamente a los nuevos ojos negros con el centro naranja.

- ¿Mucho miedo? – le dijo con cara inocente.

- Mucho Castle, mucho, muchísimo miedo – contestó ella riendo - ¿quieres quitártelas?

- No – aseguró – intentaré aguantar, no me duele pero el campo de visión es reducido.

- Pues ya sabes – le dijo – tendrás que ir con cuidado de no tropezar o te castigaré si te haces daño en el otro brazo.

- Mi castigo es que aún no te hayas puesto tu disfraz – dijo – no voy a poder verte bien.

- Primero acabemos con el tuyo – le dijo – vamos

Kate le ayudo a vestirse, Castle había elegido disfrazarse de Van Hellsing en mitad de una transformación de hombre lobo, un brazo y una pierna peludas bajo la ropa rasgada, con una mano y un pie con garras y una mitad de la cara también cubierta de pelo, en la tienda de disfraces le habían hecho a medida la mitad de una máscara de látex con pelo sintético que debía fijar a su cara y su cuello con un adhesivo especial, después cubriría su oreja con una imitando la del mamífero. Afortunadamente para él, el lado de su cuerpo elegido para convertirse en animal, era el del brazo herido, dejando que pudiese utilizar su mano izquierda libre de la mano de imitación de lobo.

Castle estaba muy quieto mientras Kate le fijaba la máscara, de vez en cuando se retiraba para mirarle, realmente estaba quedando muy bien, aquellas lentillas eran el complemento perfecto. Cuando terminó de fijarle la oreja se alejó para mirarle.

- Te falta algo – le dijo

- Siii – dijo él – la peluca, está ahí – le señaló una bolsa – junto al sombrero. El abrigo me lo pondré luego, no sería lo mismo sin él, pero ahora hace calor.

Kate le colocó la peluca y le puso el sombrero.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Kate.

- ¿Estoy bien? – preguntó.

- Perfecto – aseguró – pero no sé si voy a besarte disfrazado así… tanto pelo en la cara…

- No te preocupes – le dijo él – yo te besaré a ti… - le dijo haciéndolo- ¿te vas a vestir ya?

- Si… voy.

- Alexis te ha dejado unas tenacillas por si quieres rizarte el pelo – le dijo acercándose a la cama y tomando la bolsa del disfraz – aún no lo has visto – dijo abriendo la bolsa.

Kate sonrió al ver el disfraz, unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negros, a juego con un corpiño que se abotonaba en la parte delantera, bajo el cual se pondría una blusa blanca de anchas mangas con adornos rojos, Kate busco en el armario ropa interior y se dispuso a vestirse. Castle suspiró a su espalda.

- Será mejor que me vaya mientras te vistes – aseguró – las botas, la casaca, y el resto están en esa caja.

- ¿Te llamo cuando acabe? – le preguntó ella provocándole.

- Por favor – contestó alargando las dos palabras.

Cincuenta interminables minutos después Kate llamó a Castle, que conversaba con Martha, que estaba disfrazada de Reina de corazones de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Castle entró en la habitación, entre la oscuridad de la misma y las lentillas no era capaz de ver a Kate.

- ¿Kate? – llamó

- Estoy aquí – le dijo ella a su espalda.

Él se giró y ella encendió la luz de la habitación. La boca de Castle se abrió y la mandíbula cayó. Kate había utilizado las tenazas para rizarse totalmente el pelo, se había maquillado los labios de rojo vivo, había perfilado intensamente sus ojos y se había puesto las lentillas de color ámbar que él había comprado como complemento. Recorrió su cuerpo, la blusa escotada, el crucifijo justo en el principio del corpiño lleno de botones, hebillas y adornos metálicos, que la entallaba y elevaba su pecho y que llegaba hasta sus caderas, más abajo el ajustado pantalón de cuero sobre el que se había puesto las altas botas que llegaban por encima de las rodillas, también adornadas con piezas metálicas. Sobre la blusa y el corpiño la escasa casaca roja, con adornos de color oro y grandes aperturas en las muñecas, que dejaban ver que se había puesto una ancha pulsera negra en una mano y en la otra muñeca pequeñas pulseras entrelazadas de color oro con piedras negras y en sus dedos enormes anillos, en sus orejas pequeños pendientes dorados de aro y como complemento final sobre su cintura colgaba la espada y la pistola.

- Creo que yo tampoco voy a ponerme el abrigo – le dijo señalando el largo y ajustado abrigo de cuero negro - ¿Te gusta? – le dijo girando sobre si misma para que él pudiese verla bien.

Castle la miraba en silencio.

- ¡Castle! – le llamó – Contesta.

- Espectacular – acertó a decir tras un buen rato.

- Tienes razón, es complicado ver con las lentillas – afirmó ella.

- Salgamos o no podré contenerme – le dijo besándola.

Salieron a la sala, donde Martha tomaba una copa de vino mordisqueando un sándwich. El disfraz de Martha estaba confeccionado en tela de raso, una falda negra y amarilla, con líneas verticales que se unían en el centro en forma de V y contrapuestos los colores, el lado derecho amarillo, el izquierdo negro y al contrario, cuando en el derecho era negro, en el izquierdo era amarillo. Por encima de la falda, el vestido en sí, una manga negra, la otra roja, un corsé en forma de corazón, mitad negro y mitad rojo, colores opuestos al de las mangas, y la falda del vestido con una gran apertura delantera, por la que aparecía la que llevaba debajo de rayas diagonales amarillas y negras. La falda del vestido, al igual que el resto, negro y rojo, a juego con las mangas y haciendo que se distinguiese el corazón del corsé. El cuello del vestido era exageradamente alto, llegando hasta las orejas y rodeando su cabeza, la parte externa era roja y la interna estaba realizada de dibujos de cartas de póker. Había recogido su pelo en un moño, sobre el que había fijado una pequeña corona dorada, se había maquillado y había dibujado un pequeño corazón rojo y negro en su mejilla izquierda. Sobre sus piernas descansaba un cetro dorado con forma de corazón.

- ¡Martha! – le dijo Kate – estas magnífica – y ella le hizo una reverencia.

- Querida, tú simplemente estas espléndida – le dijo Martha cogiéndole las manos y elevándolas para admirarla – de hecho ambos lo estáis.

- Os haré una foto –dijo Alexis bajando por la escalera – se os ve genial.

- Últimamente nos haces demasiadas fotos – dijo Castle volviéndose hacia su hija y dando un grito entre sorpresa e indignación - ¡Alexis! ¿No irás a salir así? – le dijo.

- Es Halloween papá – le dijo apuntándoles con la cámara – vamos poneros ahí…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte esa telita y pretender que sea un disfraz? – dijo Castle – no puedes salir así a la calle.

- Y no lo hará – confirmó Kate – Se pondrá un abrigo hasta los pies ¿vale Alexis? Hace mucho frío hoy – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- Claro – contestó Alexis agradeciendo que Kate le apoyase - ¿Qué tal si le das un beso al hombre lobo? – preguntó medio riendo a Kate mientras les miraba por el visor de la cámara.

Alexis iba vestida de sexy ángel negro. Se había puesto unas lentillas del mismo color que su pelo, en su cuello una gargantilla elástica de encaje negro, llevaba un ajustadísimo y escaso vestido azabache, confeccionado en dos partes, una como el corpiño de Kate, más alto para tapar su pecho, pero tan escaso que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación, la falda era de vaporoso tul y raso, unas medias de rejilla y unas largas botas completaban el atuendo. Como complementos a su vestido, unas alas de plumas negras en la espalda y una cola terminada en punta de flecha.

Alexis llevaba un buen rato haciéndoles fotos cuando Jim bajó por las escaleras. Kate le miró y empezó a reír. Un traje negro, una camisa negra con alzacuellos y por encima la sotana y un sombrero redondo...

- ¿Cura del exorcista? – le preguntó y Jim asintió levantando un crucifijo y apuntándola con el hisopo de agua bendita - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

- ¿A que el disfraz le va como anillo al dedo? – preguntó Castle

- ¿Has sido tú? – interrogó ella.

- Claro, encargue todos menos el de mi madre y el de Alexis – dijo – si llego a imaginar esto le habría encargado uno que le cubriese hasta los pies.

- Papá, este es perfecto – le dijo Alexis.

- ¿Perfecto? – preguntó – parece que en la tienda te hayan dado dos o tres tallas menos…

- Pues a mi me gusta – afirmó Martha.

- Si, claro tu defiéndela – dijo Castle – eres tú más culpable que ella por acompañarla a comprarlo.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Castle – dijo Kate – Alexis tiene la edad justa de ir así…

- ¿La edad justa detective? – dijo él – me gustaría saber de que te disfrazabas tú a su edad.

- Mejor no quieras saberlo hijo – aseguró Jim – te aseguro que Alexis ha elegido mejor.

- ¡Papá! – exclamo Kate.

- Hagamos una foto de grupo – dijo Alexis colocando la cámara sobre la encimera y apretando el temporizador.

- Sigo pensando que deberías ponerte el disfraz del año pasado – le dijo Castle.

- ¡Oh vamos Castle! – le dijo Kate acariciándole la cara y dándole un suave beso en los labios– ya está bien.

Alexis sonrío a Kate, no podía tener mejor aliada, últimamente su padre trataba de protegerla aún más que cuando tenía catorce años, si por él fuese la metería en una urna de cristal para que ningún chico pudiese acercarse a ella. La maniobra de distracción de Kate había funcionado y su padre no volvió a hacer mención a su disfraz.

Llamaron a la puerta y Castle miró la hora.

- Deben ser algunos de los invitados – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con una botella de champagne abierta y fría.

Castle abrió la puerta para recibir a Paula, su representante, que venía acompañada de un joven, que sin duda sería su última conquista. Ambos iban disfrazados de piratas, Castle les pidió que tomasen una copa y las llenó de champagne, haciéndoles pasar.

Poco a poco el goteo de invitados iba llegando, hasta el momento habían llegado empleados de la editorial de Castle, Patterson el escritor, junto a Susan su mujer y el juez Simpson junto a la suya. Blanche, la amiga de Martha con cuatro amigos más, que venían a tomar una copa y recoger a Jim y Martha para continuar la fiesta en otra parte… volvió a sonar el timbre y Castle se dirigió a abrir la puerta a Julia, la amiga de Alexis, que venía a saludar y llevarse a la chica.

- Hola señor Castle – le dijo – su disfraz es… esos ojos…

- Gracias Julia, pasa - le contestó – iba a darte una copa, pero prefiero que no sea así…

- Oh, no… gracias, no me gusta – afirmó la chica.

- ¡Julia! – gritó Alexis – ven – dijo cogiendo a la chica por el brazo – te presentaré a Kate.

- Si por favor – contestó Julia riendo – quiero conocer a la mujer que le ha partido el corazón a mi madre – dijo dramatizando al llevarse la mano al pecho y riendo con Alexis.

La siguiente vez que sonó el timbre, fue Kate quien abrió, pues Castle estaba ocupado con Patterson y su mujer.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó – estaba deseando que vinieseis, esta lleno de gente que no conozco – aclaró.

- Kate, estás realmente estupenda – le dijo Lanie – me encanta.

- Si jefa – dijo Espo mirándola de arriba abajo y llevándose el codazo de Lanie.

- Gracias Lanie – contestó ruborizándose – darme vuestros abrigos y que yo también pueda ver los vuestros ¿no?

El primero en quitarse el abrigo fue Espo que sacó de una gran bolsa que llevaba consigo una enorme calabaza y se la ajustó en la cabeza.

- Vaya Espo – le dijo Kate mientras él activaba las luces de la calabaza y la parte de los ojos se iluminaba con color rojo – de espantapájaros…

El traje de Espo consistía en una camisa de franela de cuadros blancos, marrones y verdes, con cuadrados de tela azul cosida simulando remendones, por las muñecas y por algunos rotos sin remendar aparecía paja. Por encima de la camisa y a medio abrochar aparecía un peto de tela vaquera, igualmente roto y remendado con grandes cuadrados de telas diferentes. Como cinturón llevaba una cuerda atada, al igual que en las muñecas y los tobillos, por los que también asomaba paja. Pegado en la calabaza que le hacía de cabeza, un sombrero de tela de saco puntiagudo.

- Terrorífico, espera a que se apaguen las luces – le dijo él con la voz distorsionada por algún mecanismo de dentro de la calabaza mientras Kate colgaba su abrigo en una percha.

- Lanie te toca – le dijo y ella se quitó el abrigo muy despacio, dejando ver su disfraz de catwoman, un traje completo, que solo dejaba al aire sus manos y la cabeza, y tan ajustado y provocativo que Kate abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Di algo… - apremió la forense

- Estás fantástica – le dijo Espo abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando el ajustado charol negro.

- No te he preguntado a ti, Javi – le dijo mientras se ajustaba en la cabeza la máscara que cubriría sus ojos y le proporcionaba dos orejas puntiagudas – vamos Kate ¿Qué te parece?

- Chicos estáis geniales, no pueden ser más apropiados para vosotros – les dijo

- Tu escritor lo tenía bien pensado – contestó Lanie – necesito un espejo para ponerme estas lentillas de pupila felina…

- ¿Castle? – preguntó - ¿no me digas que…? Ahí tienes el baño – le dijo señalándole la puerta de la habitación de Castle.

- Ha sido él quien ha elegido nuestros disfraces – le dijo Espo- ya veras a Ryan y Jenny.

- ¿Una cerveza? – le preguntó mientras reía al ver a Lanie entrar en la habitación de Castle contoneándose exageradamente.

Lanie llevaba un mono de charol negro, completamente ceñido al cuerpo, con una cremallera central que ella había bajado deliberadamente hasta la mitad del pecho, el traje tenía guantes incorporados al final de los dedos y de plástico, unas afiladas uñas. En la parte trasera una cola negra, y la máscara como complemento.

Kate reía junto a Lanie, Julia y Espo escuchando atentamente a Alexis mientras les contaba como se había puesto su padre al ver su disfraz. Volvió a sonar el timbre la puerta y Kate fue a abrirla, descubriendo a Ryan con la cara cosida de cicatrices y con una peluca pelirroja con los pelos de punta y a Jenny con una peluca negra de pelo lacio y largo, se miraron entre ellos y a la vez exclamaron:

- ¡Estás increíble!

- Gracias chicos, pasar – les dijo pidiéndoles los abrigos.

Ryan se quitó el suyo y Kate comenzó a reír.

- ¿Chuky? El muñeco diabólico – le dijo – no puedo creerlo, te va genial – afirmó ante la sonrisa de su compañero.

- Gracias – contestó él.

Ryan llevaba un jersey de cuello ajustado, de rayas multicolores en horizontal, sobre la misma un peto vaquero con grandes botones rojos y unas llamativas zapatillas tobilleras del mismo color y gruesos cordones blancos. Kate admiró las cicatrices, eran de látex, pegadas a la piel, incluso se notaban los hilos de las costuras. Como complemento, un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones.

- Jenny – le dijo Kate tendiéndole la mano para tomar su abrigo.

- Si – dijo ella mientras dejaba ver su largo vestido granate, escotado y por encima una capa negra de cuello elevado con el interior forrado en granate– me falta esto – dijo llevando su mano a la boca y dando un salto sobre Kate enseñándole los colmillos.

- ¡Guau! – contestó Kate dando un paso hacía atrás – geniales.

La siguiente vez que sonó el timbre, Castle fue a abrir haciéndole una seña a Kate para que se quedase con sus compañeros. En esta ocasión eran el alcalde Weldon y la capitana Gates, que venían juntos y sin disfraz, tan sólo para saludar al escritor.

- Muchas gracias por venir – le dijo Castle a Gates llenando su copa de champagne.

- Tuve que ordenárselo – contestó Weldon por ella.

- Gracias por invitarme señor Castle – contestó ella.

Desde la sala, los detectives y Lanie se miraron asombrados, Gates estaba allí y Kate se apresuró para acercarse a Alexis.

- Dile a tu amiga que no se le ocurra decir nada sobre tu padre y yo – le dijo indicándole con la cabeza que estaba allí Gates.

- No te preocupes, ahora se lo diré también a la abuela y sus amigos – respondió la joven.

Gates encontró a sus detectives y se acercó a ellos.

- Buenas noches – les dijo admirando sus disfraces – vaya… muy apropiados… todos – dijo parándose en los ojos de Kate.

- Gracias señor – dijeron los tres casi al unísono.

Hablaron con ella sobre el estado de la ciudad y como poco a poco iba normalizándose la situación y pronto volverían a su trabajo habitual, del que se estaba ocupando la central. El timbre volvió a sonar y Kate siguió a Castle con la mirada mientras abría la puerta.

Kate no esperaba quien era la invitada, Castle no le había dicho nada, y aunque era de suponer que la habría invitado, no pensó que su presencia la turbaría de esa forma. Le apetecía acercarse a los dos mientras hablaban en la puerta, abrazarse a Castle y dejar bien claro a ambos su papel.

Vio a Castle como la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo "muy apropiado" pensó al ver su disfraz de maléfica. Un largo vestido negro de brillante raso confeccionado con un corpiño y una falda ajustada hasta los muslos y abiertas desde ahí, dejando ver grandes pliegues de tela de color berenjena. Por encima una capa negra con el interior berenjena sujeta al cuello con un broche que imitaba un gran rubí, la capa subía hasta la mitad de la cabeza con dos grandes picos y sobre la esta una gran peluca negra con dos moños simulando cuernos. Llevaba como complemento un largo cetro terminado en una bola dorada que emitía destellos y un cuervo.

Gates le había hecho una pregunta a Kate, que miraba hacía la puerta perdida en sus pensamientos. Vio como Castle le ofrecía Champagne y ella negaba con la cabeza sonriendo. El grupo entero siguió la mirada de Kate, descubriendo a Castle sonriendo a su invitada, tomándola de la mano, besándola la mejilla y fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella.

A Kate le desapareció la sala, solo veía a un sonriente Castle acunando en un abrazo a Gina.

- Disculparme – balbuceó mientras se alejaba hacía el despacho de Castle dejando al grupo sorprendido pero sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a que Gates descubriese todo.

Kate avanzaba hacía el despacho cuando una atenta Martha, que lo había observado todo, la paro agarrándola de las manos y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

- Kate querida, seguro que hay una explicación – le dijo.

- Martha, lo siento, necesito estar sola – contestó con suavidad – gracias – le dijo notando como Martha apretaba sus manos para hacerla ver que estaba ahí.

Kate entró al despacho de Castle cerrando la puerta tras de sí, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedarse en mitad del despacho, sin saber bien que decisión tomar. La puerta del despacho se abrió a su espalda.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Alexis - ¿Estas bien? – le dijo cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

- Si Alexis – contestó – no te preocupes.

- Kate, sé que te puede sonar raro pero… - comenzó la joven – papá no es así, jamás ha jugado con dos mujeres a la vez. Gina le ayudó estos días atrás – continuó mientras se acercaba a Kate – jamás han funcionado como pareja, pero nunca dejaron de ser amigos.

- Bien – contestó Kate sin apenas hacerle caso.

- Creo que jamás he visto a mi padre tan feliz desde que esta contigo – le aseguró – mi padre es muy infantil, seguro que ha seguido su instinto sin darse cuenta que podía molestarte, Kate.

- Gracias Alexis – contestó Kate intentando que la dejase sola.

- Por favor Kate – suplicó la chica – no te enfades con él - Kate asintió.

- Voy al baño – le dijo.

Alexis la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba a la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir a la sala, buscando con la mirada a su abuela, a la que negó torciendo su boca. Alexis observó el resto de la sala, su padre hablaba serio con Espo y Lanie, Gina saludaba a Paula y a varias personas de la editorial de su padre.

- Tío – decía Espo – desconfié de ti y me equivoque, así que vuelvo a confiar en ti, sólo espero que esto no sea lo que parece – continuo - porque de lo contrario comprobarás que aunque sea tu amigo, soy más fiel a Beckett que a ti…

- No sé lo que esta pasando – añadió Lanie – pero te las verás conmigo si esa chica no sale de ahí cogida de tu mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Castle – amenazó.

Castle dio un par de pasos hacía atrás. No entendía nada. Tan sólo había dado un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a una gran amiga y parecía que el mundo confabulaba contra él. Miro a su madre que le hizo un gesto de reproche. Se topó con los ojos de su hija, que le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Decidió aclarar las cosas con Kate antes de que alguien siguiese malinterpretando la situación, dio un paso hacia su despacho pero se vio interrumpido por Gates.

- Señor Castle – le dijo.

- Ahora no señor – contestó intentando continuar a su despacho.

- Alto ahí ¿con quien se cree que habla? – amenazó Gates – esta no es mi comisaría, pero le juro que si le hace daño a mi mejor detective, no habrá alcalde que pueda evitar que cada vez que a usted se le caiga un papel al suelo duerma en un calabozo – le dijo - ¿me entiende?

- ¿Qué le haga daño? – preguntó Castle.

- ¿Creen que soy estúpida y no sé que ustedes dos están juntos desde hace meses? – le preguntó – no olvide que trabajé para asuntos internos, no hay nada sobre mis agentes que puedan ocultarme, además hasta el alcalde lo sabe…

- Yo…

- Yo quiero resultados señor Castle – le dijo – si su compañía le hace resolver casos, hago la vista gorda y no lo impido, pero si por su culpa ella cae en espiral o abandona… le juro que pasará más días en los calabozos que en su casa.

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TODO llega a su fin... y este es el último capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias por haberla leído y gracias por vuestros comentarios y seguimiento. Fue un placer escribirla, espero que haya sido un placer leerla (aunque ya sé que eso es mucho pedir por mi parte, me conformo con que hayáis leído).**

Castle entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y avanzando hasta su habitación, donde la vio sentada sobre la cama, quitándose las botas.

- Kate – le dijo muy suave.

- ¿Vienes a poner una excusa creíble? – le preguntó suavemente sin mirarle.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó viendo como se quitaba la casaca.

- ¿Crees que tengo otra alternativa? – preguntó ella – creo que sabes mi opinión sobre tu relación con tu ex.

- No es lo que parece Kate – le dijo.

- Vaya… - le espetó – eres escritor y recurres a frases hechas, muy poco original Castle.

Castle mantuvo silencio. Pensó en los últimos y maravillosos días juntos. Él estaba feliz de tenerla en casa, despertando a su lado, bañándose juntos, pareciendo una familia…

- Está bien Kate – le dijo – vete si es lo que quieres hacer, aunque creo que al menos podrías quedarte hasta que todos se marchen. Esto es entre tú y yo. Vete después.

Kate no esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que él buscaría mil explicaciones que razonasen ese abrazo, el no hacerlo la confundía.

- No creo que tenga que fingir nada Castle – le dijo – se supone que entre tú y yo no hay nada, al menos para la mayor parte de la gente – aseguró.

- Eso lo elegiste tú no yo, y no estaría tan seguro – dijo – Gates acaba de amenazarme, dice que lo sabe desde hace meses. De todas formas me importan más nuestras familias y los chicos que Gates.

- ¿Y que crees que debo hacer? – dijo elevando la voz - ¿salir ahí después de que todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos y darle la bienvenida a tu ex con la que has tenido un momento tierno delante de todos? – le dijo – no lo entiendo, no te entiendo – aclaró – lo sepan o no lo sepan, te has dedicado a tu ex delante de mí y de toda la gente que se supone que te importa y para la que tengo que fingir y no irme.

- ¿No puedes dejar de desconfiar de mi, verdad? – le dijo muy tranquilo y en voz baja.

- Lo intento Castle, lo intento, pero pegarte a tu ex delante de mi no creo que sea lo más acertado para que yo confíe – le dijo.

- ¿Y no crees que si tuviese algo que ocultar lo haría a tu espalda? – preguntó.

- No lo sé Castle, sólo sé lo que he visto – aseguró.

- Bien. Vete entonces Kate – le dijo – vete porque tu misma me dices que es lo que debo pensar yo de ti.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó irritada al notar que él daba la vuelta al asunto.

- Parece ser que solo crees en lo que ves y oyes… - le dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas - ¿no es así?

- Castle, te ha faltado tiempo para invitarla sin decirme nada, para abrazarla durante un buen rato…

- Kate contéstame con sinceridad… - le dijo cogiéndole la mano - ¿Te basas en lo que ves y oyes?

- Si – contestó ella.

- Bien… márchate entonces – le dijo bajando la cabeza – esto no va a ningún sitio Kate, tienes razón, vete. Pero no pongas de excusa a Gina. Vete, porque realmente tú no quieres estar conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- Basándome en tu confianza y tu realidad de que todo es lo que se ve y se oye – le dijo – aún no te he oído decirme que me quieres.

- Castle…

- No Kate – cortó – tienes razón, quizá no lo había pensado hasta ahora, y confiaba ciegamente en ti, te daba tiempo para que terminases de una vez con tus malditos muros internos y te atrevieses a entregarme tus sentimientos, pero después de estos meses aún no lo has hecho, no has sido capaz – continuo él – de decírmelo ni una sola vez. Así que, si, vete, hazlo porque si no lo haces ahora, mañana me dolerá mucho más. Será mejor que lo dejemos ahora. Yo no puedo seguir confiando en ti.

Kate le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba que él le confesase que se sentía así y mucho menos que le estuviese diciendo que lo dejasen, incluso afirmando que eso le dolía.

- Castle… -acertó a decir después de unos segundos.

- Tranquila Kate – le dijo acariciando su mano – aunque yo esté loco por ti no puedo obligarte a quererme, y si uno de los dos no quiere al otro, no tenemos futuro… no pensé que jamás podría decir esto, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que prefiero que te vayas si eso te hará feliz, antes de echar a perder tu vida por fingir algo que no sientes.

Kate le miró, deseando que no tuviese puestas esas lentillas y poder ver sus azules ojos y perderse en ellos… Kate se evadió, su mente voló por la habitación hasta otro tiempo…

_La puerta de la casa se abrió y Castle entró arrastrando una maleta sobre la que llevaba una bolsa de cartón blanco con un dibujo de la Torre Eiffel y asas de cuerda negra._

- _¡Papá! – le gritó el niño corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos._

- _¡Hola campeón! – le dijo Castle agachándose para abrazarle – déjame verte ¿Cuánto has crecido? – le preguntó._

- _Papá – le regañó el chiquillo – sólo has estado fuera una semana… - razonó el niño, que a sus escasos cuatro años era totalmente escéptico y maduro, como su madre._

- _¿Y no has crecido en una semana?- Castle le observó, era él pero en pequeño, su pelo liso y casi rubio, sus ojos azules...- Tendré que hablar con tu madre y que me lo explique… - le dijo levantándose con él en brazos… ¿Hola?- llamó - ¿Dónde estáis? – preguntó en voz más alta._

- _Estamos aquí Castle – contestó ella – en la cocina._

_Kate estaba apoyada en la encimera, con la pequeña de apenas un año en sus brazos mientras hablaba con Alexis que removía algo en el fuego._

- _Aquí están nuestras chicas – le dijo al niño mientras se acercaba a ellas._

- _Hola papá – le dijo Alexis- ¿Qué tal? ¿Pudiste ir a Londres?_

- _Hola cariño tú por aquí – le dijo besándola en la cabeza – si preguntas por el libro de anatomía que me pediste, si, lo encontré en Londres… Al final fui en tren desde París para una entrevista ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó a Kate dándole un corto beso en los labios, sentando a su hijo sobre la encimera y mirando la tirita de la frente de la pequeña, que en ese momento al ver a su padre sacó su labio inferior poniéndolo sobre el superior y comenzó a hacer pucheros lanzándole los brazos para que la cogiese y con un enorme lagrimón asomando por su ojo._

- _La abuela estará orgullosa – dijo Alexis – que dramatismo… - dijo riendo – ya se le había olvidado porque lloraba y al verte se pone así..._

- _Si -dijo Kate – es una gran actriz y sabe de sobra quien es su fan número uno – dijo reprochando a su marido el exceso de atención que siempre daba a su hija- Ha dado más pasos de los que podía- continuó Kate entregándole a la pequeña - y se ha caído sobre el camión de bomberos de su hermano – le dijo – imagina el resto… no tiene nada pero he tenido que ponerle una tirita para que parase de llorar. _

- _Ven aquí mi princesita – le dijo Castle cogiendo a la pequeña que se aferró a él lloriqueando._

- _Pero yo no he tenido la culpa – dijo el pequeño – estaba jugando con mi camón, no estaba en el medio._

- _Claro que no cariño – le dijo su madre abrazándole sobre la encimera – tú lo has hecho muy bien, has sido el primero en ayudarla._

- _Muy bien, has hecho de hermano mayor – le dijo su padre – te mereces un premio – le dijo. _

- _¿Me has traído un regalo? – preguntó el niño entusiasmado._

- _Claro – le contestó – ve a buscarlo, trae la bolsa que dejé en la entrada, ahí están vuestros regalos._

_Kate bajo al niño al suelo que corrió hasta la puerta para buscar su regalo._

- _¿A mi también me has traído algo papi? – le dijo Alexis con vocecilla infantil y una gran sonrisa._

- _¿Te parece poco el libro y el viaje que tuve que hacer para comprarlo? – le dijo – por cierto ¿no lo había más grande hija?_

- _Es el mejor libro de anatomía, y aquí esta agotado – aclaró – y es para estudiar, no es un capricho._

- _¿Y cómo voy a ir yo a París y no traer a mi niña su perfume favorito? – le preguntó Castle._

- _¿De verdad papá? – preguntó Alexis – eres el mejor – dijo besándole provocando los celos de su hermana que volvió a hacer pucheros para reclamar su atención._

- _Bueno, bueno, a mi princesita también le he traído un regalo – le dijo a la niña dándole un beso en la frente al lado de la tirita que Kate le había puesto._

_El pequeño arrastraba la bolsa por el suelo con ambas manos mientras Kate observaba el empeño de su hijo en no rendirse por muy grande que fuese el obstáculo._

- _Pesa mucho – aclaró._

- _Ven aquí – dijo Kate cogiéndole en brazos sentándole en la encimera y poniendo la bolsa al lado- si que pesa – le dijo a Castle extrañada._

- _Es por el libro de Alexis – aclaró él -veamos – dijo Castle metiendo la mano en la bolsa y tanteando. _

- _Déjame a mí papá – pidió el niño que metió ambas manos en la bolsa y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de flores._

- _Ese es de tu hermana – le dijo al niño._

- _Papá tengo dos hermanas – le contestó el niño con lógica provocando la sonrisa de los tres adultos._

- _Dáselo a Alexis – le dijo y el niño se lo entregó a su hermana con una gran sonrisa._

- _¿Y este? – preguntó sacando otro paquete envuelto en papel metalizado azul mientras su madre le daba un beso en la cabeza._

- _Ese es el tuyo campeón – le dijo – ya verás como te gusta._

- _¿Y este? – preguntó el niño al notar el tacto de suave y acolchada sacando una preciosa hada de tela._

- _¿De quien será? – le preguntó al pequeño que se la enseñó a su hermana agitándola cerca para que la pequeña pudiese cogerlo._

- _¿Este otro papá…?- dijo sacando una caja forrada de tela negra y cerrada con un lazo de raso rojo._

- _Ese es para mamá – le dijo y el niño se lo dio a Kate – pero será mejor que lo abras en la habitación esta noche – le dijo al oído besándole la oreja._

- _Gracias cariño – le dijo ella – me encanta._

- _Y aún no lo has visto – contestó él._

- _Todo lo que me compres en esa tienda de lencería de París me encanta – aseguró._

- _Lo sé – río él – lo recuerdo, con cada modelito que te probabas me iba poniendo más malo y tardaste siglos en decidirte… estaba de los nervios deseando volver al hotel..._

- _¿Qué son siglos papá? – preguntó el niño luchando para sacar el último regalo que pesaba mucho._

- _Muchísimos años hijo – contestó – sólo queda el libro de tu hermana – le dijo – abre ya tu regalo._

- _Deja que te ayude a abrirlo – le dijo Kate rompiendo un poco el papel. _

- _Papá, no pudiste estar años en una tienda – le dijo el niño – cierran para dormir ¿sabes?_

- _Es una forma de hablar cariño – le dijo su madre pacientemente, con su hijo no podían dejar nada sin explicar de forma lógica, era tan escéptico como ella – ¿No has comprado nada a Martha?_

- _Está en la maleta – le dijo – ya sabes que no se pueden llevar líquidos en la cabina._

- _Déjame adivinar – dijo Alexis – champagne francés y él asintió con una mueca._

- _¡Es un autobús de dos plantas! – exclamó el niño entusiasmado – bájame mamá quiero probarlo – Kate le dejó en el suelo y el niño corrió hasta donde tenía el resto de sus coches._

- _Como los de Londres cariño – le dijo su padre - ¿Dónde esta la abuela por cierto? – preguntó._

- _Ha bajado comprar una botella de no sé que vino que por lo visto se ha acabado – dijo Alexis._

- _¿A mi princesita le gusta su muñeca? – preguntó a la niña poniendo voz infantil y separándola de su cuerpo para poder mirarla bien. Era igual a su madre, su pelo ondulado y castaño, los ojos verdes, pero tan teatrera y caradura como él, siempre intentando ser el centro de atención y conseguir lo que se proponía con caritas y llantos._

_Kate se abrazó a su marido dando un beso a la pequeña que movía entre sus manitas su recién estrenada muñeca. Él miro a ambas y rodeó la cintura de Kate con una mano, acercándola a él y dándole un beso que tuvo que abandonar porque su hija intentaba separarlos con su muñeca reclamando la total atención de ambos que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír..._

- ¿Kate? – llamó Castle asustado al notarla tan distante – Kate cariño…

- Castle… lo siento – le dijo volviendo de nuevo a la vida real – yo… yo…

- ¿Tú? – le preguntó él en un susurro deseando que lo que quisiese decir ella fuese lo que él quería oír.

- Yo… también… - dijo despacio costándole continuar - yo también estoy loca por ti – finalizó de seguido recordando la vida que acababa de imaginar junto a él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció como si las palabras de ella llevasen una descarga eléctrica dejando paso a una gran relajación y tranquilidad. Era exactamente lo que estaba esperando que dijese. Si llega a hacerle caso y marcharse, no sabía que hubiese hecho, era un farol, había jugado sus cartas y parecía que le estaba dando resultados. Decidió no hacer nada, no decir nada más. La dejaría tranquilizarse, sopesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Temía moverse por si ella se arrepentía y decidía dar un paso para irse y se quedó allí, arrodillado a su lado, mirándola, acariciando sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

Ella se sintió estúpida. Estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes que él no la había presionado esperando con infinita paciencia, hasta ese momento. Le recordó al día en él que tuvieron aquella pelea y él dijo que no quería verla morir y se marchó, dejándola sumida en una gran tristeza. Kate se relajó consciente que la frase que tanto le había costado decirle era lo que realmente sentía, y era esa locura por él, la que le jugaba malas pasadas con los celos. Él estaba ahí, de rodillas entre sus piernas, entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con los de ella, mirándola y esperando, una vez más, esperando, como siempre.

Kate llevo a cámara lenta su mano hacía la mejilla de él, acariciándole bajo su cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos bajándolos despacio hasta la mandíbula, tirando de ella levemente mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él y muy despacio posó sus labios en los suyos, separándose levemente y rozando la nariz con la suya para volver de nuevo a sus labios, atrapando el labio superior de él suavemente, sin prisa, lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con el inferior, por el que pasó su lengua con calma. Él estaba inmóvil sin corresponder al beso. Ella se separó unos centímetros, sin soltar su mandíbula, mirándole, preguntándose porque no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate con miedo.

- ¿Te vas a marchar? – se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

Kate se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose frente a él, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- Nunca – aseguró.

- Entonces dime que te quedarás a vivir siempre aquí – le dijo él pasando su brazo sano alrededor de la cintura de Kate.

- ¿Podemos discutir eso en otro momento? – preguntó Kate en un susurro – tienes invitados ahí fuera…

- No pienso salir sin ti… - amenazo.

Kate volvió a besarle, muy despacio, pero esta vez, él correspondió al beso suavemente, sin prisa eternizándose en saborear sus labios.

- Kate – dijo separándose – será mejor que salgamos o terminaré de convertirme en hombre lobo y te devoraré aquí mismo…

- Sal tú, ahora voy yo– le dijo Kate.

- De eso nada – contestó rápido – Lanie ha dicho que o salga contigo de la mano y con tus labios sonriendo o me las veré con ella… y hoy lleva uñas.

- Bobo – le dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en la cama y poniéndose las botas – Lanie bufa pero no araña.

- No tengo intención de comprobarlo- - dijo- estar en sus manos para curarme es suficiente para saber que también puede hacerme daño – aseguró.

Castle se quedó en el suelo, arrodillado mientras ella terminaba de calzarse y se ponía la casaca, se ahuecó el pelo y se retocó los labios con un glos rojo brillante.

- Vamos – le dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a que se levantase.

Atravesaron el despacho cogidos de la mano y antes de que Kate pusiese su mano sobre el picaporte para salir a la sala, él la detuvo.

- No quiero que te separes de mí esta noche – le dijo en un tono autoritario que ella no conocía y Kate asintió – ahora entenderás todo – le dijo – y por favor, sonríe o Lanie me matará…

Kate se echó a reír y abrió la puerta entrando a la sala de la mano de Castle. Se sintieron observados por un momento, y Kate pudo ver la sonrisa que Alexis le dedicaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Martha asintió a su hijo cuando éste la miró. Espo y Lanie cruzaron sus miradas sonriendo, Gates puso cara de suficiencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Ryan y Jenny, quien apretó al primero fuertemente la mano. Kate miró a Gina, que sonrió a Castle agarrando del brazo a un nuevo invitado al que ella no había visto y que iba vestido de cazador, seguramente del cuento de Blancanieves, ¿sería ese el periodista con el que salía?

- Ven – dijo a Kate tirando de su mano y llevándola hasta la cocina – coge dos copas – ordenó – yo llevaré la botella – dijo señalando una de las botellas de champagne que se enfriaba en una cubitera con hielo – sígueme – le dijo y se encaminó hacia Gina y su acompañante.

Kate le siguió confiada, pensando que todo tenía que tener una explicación. Castle se paró frente a Gina y mientras con una sonrisa servía champagne en la copa de ésta y en la del cazador, alzó la voz por encima del murmullo de la fiesta.

- ¿Pueden atenderme todos? – preguntó y se hizo un silencio – tomen sus copas por favor – dijo sirviendo bebida en las dos copas que tenía Kate y dejando la botella sobre una mesa para coger la que Kate le tendía.

- Richard… – dijo Gina bajito con un tono de reproche.

- Vamos un sorbo nada más… – le dijo Castle ante una expectante Kate.

- No pasará nada cariño – le dijo su acompañante sonriendo y cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Amigos – comenzó Castle en voz alta y todos le miraron – todos conocen a Gina, mi editora, exmujer y gran amiga – dijo despacio girándose hacia ella besándole en la mejilla – hace unos minutos me ha dicho algo que me hace infinitamente feliz por ella – dijo – y también confieso que me da algo de envidia – dijo mirando brevemente a Kate – ella y su prometido – dijo marcando mucho la palabra prometido - Chris Besler, van a ser papás – dijo Castle levantando su copa – brindemos por ellos.

Un "oh" general invadió la sala, entre risas y chocar de copas. Castle soltó la copa y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Kate, que se acercó a Gina.

- Enhorabuena – les dijo emocionada, entendiendo en ese momento porque Castle se había comportado así con ella – me alegro mucho por vosotros.

- Gracias Kate – contestó Gina abrazándola haciendo que ella se quedase de piedra un instante hasta que reaccionó para responder al abrazo– Chris – dijo a su acompañante – ella es Kate la novia de Richard.

- Me alegra mucho conocerte – le dijo él – he oído hablar mucho sobre ti.

- Espero que bien – contestó Kate.

- Pues claro que si – dijo Gina – nadie había conseguido educar a Richard como lo has hecho tú – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – aparte de reportarme buenos beneficios con los libros que escribe basados en ti.

- Eso no lo había pensado – dijo Kate riendo

- ¿Qué es eso de educarme? – preguntó Richard abrazando a Kate y besándola brevemente en los labios.

- Richard - dijo Gina – sabes de sobra que has cambiado ya no eres el juerguista mujeriego y caprichoso del que tuve que divorciarme, afortunadamente has cambiado y todo el mérito es tuyo, Kate – dijo dirigiéndose a ella - incluso ahora entrega sus trabajos a tiempo – afirmo sonriendo.

Un torbellino pelirrojo se lanzó a los brazos de Gina sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Oh! Gina cuanto me alegro – le dijo la joven.

- Gracias cariño – le dijo ella - ¿contaré contigo para hacer de canguro algún día?

- Claro – contestó de inmediato Alexis – cuenta con ello.

- ¡Gina querida! – le dijo Martha acercándose – me alegro tanto…

Alexis se retiró para que su abuela pudiese saludar a Gina, aprovecho para coger de la mano a Kate.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó bajito.

- Si Alexis – contestó – tenías razón – le dijo sonriendo a la joven.

Los empleados de la editorial fueron acercándose a Gina y su novio, y Castle y Kate se apartaron.

- ¿Perdonado? – preguntó él mirando la escena de Gina recibiendo las felicitaciones de todo el mundo.

- Lo siento – contestó ella mirándole a los ojos – me equivoqué.

Él paso su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza y besándola. Lanie, que les estaba mirando, tiró de la manga a Espo señalándoles con los ojos, Gates y Ryan que hablaban con ellos, miraron hacía donde señalaba Lanie, y Espo hizo un gesto de fastidio al percatarse que la capitana estaba mirando como ambos se besaban.

El alcalde Weldon se acercó a ellos, y viendo que todos miraban hacía un lugar concreto, les siguió con la mirada y sonrió al descubrir el porqué.

- Capitana – le dijo a Gates – debo marcharme ¿quiere que la llevemos a comisaría?

- Si gracias – contestó – señores – les dijo a los detectives – nos vemos el viernes.

- Señor – contestaron al unísono Espo y Ryan temerosos de la reacción de ella ante lo que estaba pasando entre Castle y Kate.

Castle y Kate, seguían en su beso, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¡Ejem! – oyeron a su lado haciendo que se separasen – nosotros nos vamos – les dijo Jim ayudando a Martha a ponerse una capa por encima de su disfraz.

- ¿Llegaréis pronto? – preguntó Kate

- No podemos asegurarlo – contestó Martha – pero no os preocupéis, la fiesta es en la casa del vecino de Blanche, a diez minutos.

- Esta bien – dijo Castle – tened cuidado.

Les siguieron con la mirada mientras salían de la casa con los amigos de Martha.

- Y bien detective… ¿por donde íbamos? – le dijo volviéndola a besar.

- ¡Ejem! – oyeron de nuevo a su lado y Castle se separó de ella con fastidio.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó cambiando la expresión al ver quien les interrumpía.

- Nos debemos a esta ciudad y tenemos que irnos Ricky – le dijo Weldon sonriendo junto a Gates que les miraba con seriedad.

- Claro, claro – contestó Castle tendiéndole la mano – muchas gracias por venir alcalde se lo liado que estas ahora mismo.

- Gracias a ti Ricky – le contestó – me ha venido bien despejarme un rato. ¿Nos vamos capitana? Hoy es mi guardaespaldas – les dijo en broma riendo.

- Si por supuesto – contestó – señor Castle, muchas gracias por invitarme ¿vendrá el viernes a comisaria? – preguntó y Castle tragó saliva - es por buscarle algún trabajo que pueda hacer en su estado – aclaró.

- Si no me duele – dijo él – allí estaré.

- Bien – les dijo Gates clavando sus ojos en ella– detective Beckett nos vemos el viernes – dijo girándose para marcharse - ¡ah! y estas situaciones – dijo moviendo un dedo de uno a otro – no estarán permitidas en mi comisaria.

- Si… si claro… señor – contestó ella intimidada.

Weldon y Gates salieron por la puerta.

- Tienen miedo a que le digas a Castle que se vaya de tu comisaría – le dijo Weldon en el ascensor.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Las normas – aclaró – dos compañeros directos no pueden tener una relación.

- El señor Castle no es un funcionario del ayuntamiento, y por lo que a mi respecta y con la crisis que me recorta agentes – le dijo – no seré yo quien renuncie a su presencia. Sorprendentemente ayuda bastante, aunque a veces me saca de quicio – terminó.

- Sabia decisión – dijo riendo – porque el ayuntamiento no puede ampliar sus efectivos.

- Gracias y es una lástima que me lo diga porque ahora precisamente iba a hablarle de eso…

Castle miró a su alrededor y vio a Alexis entretenida con Julia y Lanie y a Espo hablar con Ryan y Jenny.

- Creo que nadie va a interrumpirnos ahora – le dijo a Kate - ¿de que hablábamos? – le dijo volviendo a abrazarla para besarla.

- ¿Crees que Gates… ? – le dijo Kate esquivando su beso.

- Si no me ha echado ya – dijo él pensativo – no creo que lo haga ahora, así que… - se acercó rápidamente a su boca, besándola – ya no tienes nada que temer.

Alexis y Julia se marcharon después de despedirse de ellos. Se dedicaron a atender a los invitados juntos, él no consintió que ella se separase.

- Te he dicho que no te separes de mi lado – le dijo muy serio tirando de su mano una de las veces que Kate intentó ir con sus compañeros – por favor.

Kate se sintió confusa. Él nunca se había comportado así de mandón con ella. Por un lado no le gustaba que le hiciese estar a su lado con tanta gente a la que no conocía, pero por otro, le gustaba esa sensación recién descubierta en él de posesión sobre ella.

Brian, que había llegado a mitad de la fiesta con más bebida y hielo, se paseaba por la sala con una bandeja llena de pequeños vasos de chupitos de una mezcla que él mismo había realizado sobre la encimera ante la atenta mirada de varias de las empleadas de la editorial. Brian iba acertadamente disfrazado de mayordomo serio y lúgubre.

Cuando todos los invitados tuvieron en sus manos el pequeño vaso, Brian levantó la voz junto a su vaso.

- Por mi jefe y anfitrión, Richard Castle y su novia Kate Beckett – dijo mirándoles y bebiéndoselo de un trago y el resto de invitados le imitaron.

Castle tiró suavemente de la mano de Kate, acercándose a los chicos.

- ¿Os falta algo? – les preguntó Castle con una sonrisa

- No tío, todo esta bien – dijo Ryan - ¿pero como se os ocurre delante de Gates?

- Si jefa – dijo Espo - ¿ahora que pasará?

- Ella ya lo sabía – dijo Castle – me lo dijo antes.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Lanie.

- Nos ha dicho que nada de besos en comisaría – afirmó Kate sonriendo.

- Y eso es muuuuy complicado – dijo Castle riendo – pero lo intentaré – les dijo mientras daba un beso en la cabeza a Kate.

La noche fue avanzando y los invitados iban retirándose, Paula se acercó a ellos para despedirse.

- Bien chicos – les dijo a ambos - ¿Puedo pedir ya que te retiren de la lista de los solteros más cotizados de Nueva York? – les preguntó riendo.

- Por favor – contestó Kate mirando a Castle – aunque no me gustaría que apareciese mi nombre por ningún sitio Paula… ya sabes, por mi trabajo – le pidió.

- Tranquila – le aseguró – lo arreglaré con la prensa.

Cuando Lanie, Espo, Ryan y Jenny se marcharon, Kate se deshizo de las lentillas que le impedían ver bien y comenzó a recoger vasos.

- Deja eso – le dijo Castle.

- ¿Estas muy autoritario hoy no? – le preguntó Kate dejando los vasos sobre la encimera.

- Mañana vendrá Alice temprano a recoger todo – informó.

- Esta bien – le dijo acercándose a él - ¿Me puedes explicar porque no me has dejado separarme de ti en toda la noche?

- Para dejar claro a todo el mundo que estamos juntos – respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Y no me lo podías haber dicho de otra forma? – le preguntó abrazándole.

- Creo que al final y por tu profesión – le dijo dándole pequeños besos – no entiendes ni las peticiones, ni las súplicas… sólo entiendes las órdenes.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo ella soltando una risa nerviosa.

- Así que – le dijo separándose y cogiéndola de la mano – como tu novio que soy – le dio un tirón mientras se encaminaba a su habitación – te ordeno que vayamos a la cama.

- ¿¡Castle!? – le dijo resistiéndose

- Vamos – le dijo dando un tirón más fuerte y haciendo que le siguiera.

Ella le siguió algo confundida a través del despacho de él, que se encaminó hasta su mesa de trabajo y cogiéndola por la cintura con su único brazo, la sentó sobre la misma.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó Kate con las piernas colgando de la mesa.

- Espera – le dijo él agachándose y buscando algo en el segundo cajón de su mesa – tenemos que hablar- le aseguró.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo algo desilusionada – pensé que querías ir a dormir.

- Yo no dije dormir detective – le dijo cerrando el cajón y girándose para mirarla.

- Bien… ¿De que quieres hablar? – le preguntó algo temerosa.

- Tengo que hacer algo para que no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí – aseguró – y creo que ya se lo que es.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó sonriendo – Creo que bastará con que te alejes de tus ex y tus locas fans...

- Si, algo así – le dijo arrodillándose entre las piernas de ella – pero para que sea más fácil, tendrán que saber que no estoy soltero.

- Prefiero que Paula no revele mi nombre – le dijo – ya os lo he dicho antes.

- ¿Quieres callarte un poco? – le dijo resoplando – tenía pensado esto desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Perdona… - contestó de nuevo confusa por sus órdenes.

- La única forma que dejes de desconfiar en todo lo que hago – le dijo- es tenerte pegada a mi todo el día, para que puedas ver lo que hago cada instante de mi vida – continuó ante la atónita mirada de Kate – y para eso sólo se me ocurre una cosa… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – le dijo mostrándole entre sus dedos pulgar e índice el anillo que acababa de sacar del cajón.

Kate se quedó muda mirándole, él le hizo un gesto intentando apremiar su respuesta.

- ¿Puedes quitarte esas lentillas para que pueda ver tus ojos? – le dijo muy bajito y Castle asintió.

- Tendrás que ayudarme – y Kate se inclinó sobre él quitándoselas.

- Mucho mejor así - le dijo susurrando perdiéndose en su infinito azul y en su visión de futuro junto a él – no podía decirte que si con esos ojos…

**Gracias por llegar hasta el final. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie.**

**En breve comenzaré a subir otra historia escrita durante el pasado verano, y que comenzó después de aquella noche de tormenta...**


End file.
